


Secret Studies

by Elemental_air



Series: Secret Studies [1]
Category: Choices: The Elementalists, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_air/pseuds/Elemental_air
Summary: Beckett Harrington and Oriana Miller are two magical college students that do not get along. That is, until one day, Oriana came under attack and Beckett saved her life. First they hid their relationship. Then they had to fight for it.
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Series: Secret Studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714072
Kudos: 4





	1. Lips and Lies

Beckett couldn’t believe he was being forced to spend time with Oriana. All because she doesn’t seem to know anything about magick. But how could that be? Everyone here knows magick, if you didn’t then you didn’t belong in this school. Every time he saw her he felt his emotions running higher and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like feeling out of control.

After classes, Beckett headed towards the library for detention with Oriana. She was infuriating to him. The first Sun Attuned he’d ever met, and she seemed to know nothing. He’d studied his entire life to be the best and here she was with her petite frame and hazel eyes outshining him with not one but two attunements. Regardless of how well she nailed the spell in class earlier, she nearly killed him. Of course, provoking her hadn’t helped but she frustrated him so much he couldn’t help it. Placing his books down on a nearby table he looked around for Ori. 

“Of course, she isn’t here yet,” he said aloud huffing out a breath. 

“Who isn’t here yet?” Oriana stood in front of him holding an Arylu that looked as adorable as his.

“Did you not read the sign? Familiars aren’t allowed in the library.” He snapped

“Oh, I guess I’ll go put him in my room then…” She started to turn away and Beckett couldn’t believe she was about to waste even more time by bringing it back to her room. He cut her off, rubbing his temples

“Just tell him to go to the ether.”

“Uhm, okay…” she bit her lip “Arlu go to the ether.” The pup ruffed happily before disappearing in a rippling void that had opened for it. Beckett didn’t miss the surprised look on Oriana’s face.

“You named him Arlu?” Beckett asked sarcastically, trying to avoid watching her nibble nervously on her plump bottom lip. He didn’t want her to know that he was actually impressed that she knew the Greek word for “protector.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Do you have a problem with that?”

Beckett gave her a dirty look “I was just trying to make small talk. Seeing as how we're going to be stuck together until we can shelve all of these” he pointed up at the books flying overhead.

She was utterly gorgeous with speckles of light sparkling in her eyes. Beckett shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away. What was she doing to him? Did she put some kind of spell on him? Every time he was around her he felt…something powerful. He just didn’t know what, yet.

Noticing she was still glaring at him, he quickly said “I do really like the name Arlu, I think it’s fitting for a familiar.” He gave her a genuine smile. 

Oriana’s eyes softened, and she grinned at him “Thanks, what familiar did you choose?”

Beckett was silent for a moment; he didn’t want to give Ori the satisfaction of knowing they chose the same familiar.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, it’s okay” there was a tenderness in her voice that pulled him from his thoughts. 

“I chose an Arylu as well…his name is Atlas,” he said carefully. 

Oriana’s eyes lit up “Looks like we do have something in common after all. Did you name him like a soul map or because the God Atlas holds the world? We could have a play date for them. Maybe even train them together…do we train them?”

Beckett’s mouth fell open. “Train them together?? You just want an excuse to copy off of me and ace your familiar training! How could you not know any of this? I’ve been around familiars my entire life!” Beckett searched Oriana’s face for some kind of clue. 

Laughing nervously, she hit his arm playfully “What can I say, I’m just a slacker and didn’t study for this year.” She quickly turned away as Beckett glared at her.

“So, we should get to shelving these books…how do we even catch these things?” she said stretching on her toes to catch a passing book.

Beckett growled as he watched her tight little body stretch up and her breasts bounce as she even tried jumping to catch one. Finally, he couldn’t take it and grabbed Oriana’s arm, dragging her down an aisle.

“Hey! Let me go! What the hell do you think you’re doing!” she squealed, fighting to get out of his grip.

Never losing his firm grip on her, Beckett stopped in front of a snake statue which opened for him graciously, revealing a hidden doorway. Pulling her in along by the wrist, Beckett forced her into an isolated area of the library.

“What the hell Beckett, why did you bring me here, where the hell are we?” she shouted 

Beckett pointed a finger at her angrily. “You aren’t going anywhere until you tell me what you did to me.”

Her eyes widened “What I did?? You’re insane, I haven’t done anything to you! All I’ve done is try to catch a book!”

“Your lying!” Beckett shouted “I can’t get you out of my head, you're all I think about… I know you did something.”

Oriana glared up a Beckett, who towered over her, the scent of his cologne overtaking her senses.

“Do you really think if I didn’t even know that our familiars go to the ether that I could put a proper love spell on you?”

Beckett took a step forward, forcing Oriana against a bookshelf “You performed that spell in class today perfectly on the first try. I think you're capable of far more than your saying” he growled through clenched teeth. Standing tall, Beckett straightened his broad shoulders trying to relieve some tension and dropped his voice to a hoarse whisper. Feeling drawn in he leaned just a breath away from her ear. 

“I think your hiding something, nothing about you makes sense.”

Oriana tensed, sucking in a breath at how close he was to her. Sure, he was rude and rough, but she found it hard to stay focused whenever he was around her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was glad he wasn’t looking directly at her. If he knew the truth what would he do? Would he tell? _Would he have me expelled?_

Moving slowly Oriana tried to step sideways towards the doorway, but Beckett was already a step ahead of her, slamming a hand down blocking her exit. His body was nearly touching hers now and she could feel the heat radiating through his blue blazer. Pulling her from her thoughts Beckett spoke in her ear again

“I don’t get you. You show up randomly in the lake looking like a lost lamb, then are determined to be both sun and fire attuned, but you don’t seem to know what the big deal is with that, then you nail your spell in class, but anyone who talks to you can see you know nothing.”

Beckett brought his hand from the bookshelf to clasp Oriana’s jaw in his fingers. For someone so angry he held her face gently as he drew her eyes to his. Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears, but she had a fixed scowl on her face. Beckett swallowed, feeling the heat of her eyes on him with burning intensity

“See! You’re doing it right now with your eyes!”

“For the last time I am not doing anything to you” She poked his chest furiously, noticing how hard and sculpted it felt “I don’t know what your problem is, but if you think you can just drag me in here and accuse me of putting some spell on you, you’re dead wrong. So, get out of my way…now.”

Gathering up all her anger she tried to push him away, to no avail, his face still mere inches from hers. 

“Or you’ll do what” a mischievous smirk played at his lips and she couldn’t deny how sexy he looked.

They stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity glaring at one another. Beckett’s mind raced with how close he was to her; he could swear he could feel her heart beating right against his chest. In a split-second, Beckett brought his lips crashing down onto Oriana’s capturing them in a ravenous kiss. Throwing all logic away he pressed himself to her as her back thudded against the bookshelf, her hands making their way into his hair. Snaking his hands down her hips Beckett lifted her in his arms pinning back to the bookcase. Oriana bit down on his lower lip sucking gently before pulling away to look up at him with fire in her eyes. When their eyes met any self-control he had left disappeared. Oriana’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on his blazer, as he shrugged it off her lips were on his neck laying a path of kisses towards his ear.

“Ori” Beckett said breathily “I can’t get you out of my mind.”

Setting her down he started lifting the hem of her shirt, trying to get it off. Finally, he lifted it over her head and threw it across the room. Beckett stopped for a moment his fingertips grazing her skin.

“You taste like sunshine” he said, dipping his head as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. He gently pulled with his teeth, puckering her nipple perfectly.

Oriana let out a soft moan.

With his hand, he tweaked her other nipple bringing it to a tall bud. and ground into her with his hips, letting her feel how hard he was for her. Grasping for his belt, she started to unbuckle it when suddenly the room started to grow dark and the shadow beast appeared.

Oriana pushed Beckett out of the way as it rushed toward them. A hand of smoke grabbed for her, digging its claws into her thigh and dragging her toward a mirror, blood dripping from her leg.

“Oriana!!” Beckett shouted.

Summoning all his strength, Beckett closed his eyes, calling forth metal to pool under both his outstretched hand and Oriana. The liquid quickly seeping over his skin and pulling her down into the floor. Focusing his energy Beckett placed his hands into the liquid and pulled her into his sturdy arms and quickly casted them into his private dorm. Laying her down on his bed she breathed heavily trying to keep from crying out in pain.

Cupping her cheek in his hand he looked into her fear-stricken eyes “I’m going to make you better I promise, just stay with me.”

Rolling his sleeves up he carefully shifted her skirt above the gash, the sight of her lacy black panties barely registered in his mind. She was shaking, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the shock or pain. He’d studied healing spells but never had to use one on a wound this large. Concentrating, he placed his hands over the gashes, gently saying “Dark to light and heal this from sight.”

What he felt next was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life, and from her reaction, she was feeling it too. His eyes flew open. A small light emanated from his hand radiating on her skin. His body was overcome with sheer warmth. It was as if she were touching him all over his body, making him tingle with euphoria. Her shaking had stopped, and she left out a soft “ohh” as her body started writhing, practically begging him to take her. Making him want to explode inside her. The light vanished after a moment and when he moved his hand, her skin was pink but healed.

“What the fuck was that” he breathed, more to himself than to her. Still high on whatever power that overcame them he pressed his lips to the fresh skin.

He looked up at her, a small smile forming knowing she was okay and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Oriana let out a small gasp “that tickles.”

His smile turned into his usual smirk as he trailed his tongue lightly from her inner thigh higher…higher…she gasped and pulled his head toward her center, tangling her fingers in his hair. He didn’t need any other motivation, he was dying to taste her, be inside her, make her scream his name in pleasure. There was nothing he wanted more in this minute. He pressed his tongue to her core, licking her softly, stroking his tongue along her folds. She cried out, bucking her hips into him and he dove his tongue inside her, tasting her sweet nectar. He kept fucking her with his tongue, alternating being inside her and circling her clit. She tasted better than anything he’d ever had in his life. He could feast on her and only her and be sated for life.

_“Beckett”_ She gasped _“Yes, Beckett, oh my God…. Oh God!!!_

He felt her start to convulse, and as she orgasmed he could feel it through himself as if he were the one coming. She tasted so good, so sweet, and he needed to feel her wrapped around him. Bringing himself up her body he captured her lips with his own and she kissed him back hungrily…he lost all control. He quickly removed his pants as she yanked him back to her. Resting his forehead on hers he kissed her nose briefly and she smiled.

“Take me, Beckett. Now. I need to feel you inside me.” She told him breathlessly. He paused a brief moment, gazing into her sparkling eyes. It was like he was hypnotized. He slowly pressed himself into her, having no thoughts other than how amazing this felt, how amazing _she_ felt. He grunted as he started thrusting inside her, her fingernails clawing into his back as she tried to get him even closer.

“Fuck, Ori, you feel incredible” he moaned, moving his lips down her neck to her collar bone and sucking the skin there hungrily, wanting to leave his own mark. He didn’t know what was happening to him, but he never wanted it to stop. She belonged to him now, that he was certain. He felt her slick wetness wrapping all around him, tightly, and she was matching him thrust for thrust.

“Yessss” she breathed in his ear. “Beckett”

 _Oh my god_ he thought as he slammed into her harder. _Is she feeling this too?_

Beckett felt like his world was being blown apart, and all he could see and feel was sunshine and warmth. _Wait….warmth?_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Oriana had accidentally set fire to his jacket that was lying in the corner of the room. Not missing a beat, he shot out liquid metal to subdue the flame, and when the two elements came sizzling together he had a brilliant idea flash in his mind…but then she reached a hand around his neck and brought their lips together once more and the thoughts vanished. She started lifting herself up and he already knew what she wanted without her saying. They flipped around, never breaking contact, so now she was on top of him, riding him. She was the one in control now.

Leaning back, she placed her hands on his legs, which gave him an amazing full view of her body. He licked his lips watching her breasts and then reached to cup them with his hands, circling her nipples with his thumbs. Then he trailed one of his hands down lower, until he found her hard nub. He slowly circled it with his finger, eliciting louder moans from her sweet mouth. He increased his pressure, noticing the way her breathing changed with each movement. He circled faster and faster until he felt her start to shake again. He grinned to himself. He was going to make her come so hard no one else would ever compare.

“Look at me when you cum” He commanded. In a flash she was upright, looking down at him, her eyes hooded and filled with lust. She was starting to shake harder now, he could feel her tightening around his length, and he applied just a little more pressure to her clit…and felt her break apart around him. He had thought her coming in his mouth was amazing, but this was beyond anything he could comprehend. He can feel it, really _feel_ it deep down within him. He pulled her back down to him and ravished her mouth with his own, as she whimpered, riding out her orgasm.

Holding her close, he sat up so she was on his lap and thrust in and out, faster and harder, resting his forehead against hers as they both breathed heavily with each other, their bodies sheen with sweat.

“Beckett…” she whispered hoarsely. “Beckett how are you…I’m going to…”

She threw her head back and screamed his name as they both reached their peak at the same time. He was exploding inside her, shooting her full of his hot seed. They collapsed onto the bed, wrapped up in a tangle of limbs as he held her against him, feeling their heartbeats sync together.

“Ori...” He whispered

_What the hell happened today? I have never felt this before, this has never happened. She is so…she is everything._

Lightly caressing her skin with his hand, he looked down at her, meeting her hazel eyes. She bit her lip again… _so adorable_ …and he leaned down to kiss her softly. They didn’t say anything, there was no words. What they experienced was something other-wordly. He didn’t know what she was, or what she was doing to him, but he no longer cared. All he cared about now was protecting her. Something happened every time they were together, something he couldn’t define. And now that they’d been intimate in a way he didn’t know existed, through both healing and the animalistic _passion_ when they joined together…he knew nothing would ever be the same. Staring deep into her eyes, there was only one thought occupying his mind now.

_She belongs to me…and I belong to her._


	2. Written in the Stars

Beckett and Oriana laid a tangled mess in the sheets their breathing returning to normal. _That was quite possibly the most insane and amazing thing I’ve ever experienced. I feel like I swallowed sunshine._

Looking down at Oriana laying on his chest he smiled to himself. She’s incredible.

“Hey,” Beckett said causing her to look up at him “Think you’re ready to tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours now?”

Oriana’s face fell, and she looked away. “You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

Beckett brought her face back up to his “I promise you.”

Oriana’s face softened, releasing a small smile “Before that day when I came in through the pond…I had no idea magic existed. I woke up for college after having a super terrifying nightmare where that shadow beast appeared, and my dorm mirror sucked me in and now here we are.”

“Surely your parents must have mentioned something to you over the years?” Beckett said. 

Oriana’s face was somber “I’m adopted, so I never knew my birth parents.”

“Oh, Ori I’m sorry I didn’t know,” Beckett said rubbing smooth circles on her shoulder. 

“And now I’m Sun and fire Attuned and I don’t even know how or why…and that thing keeps coming for me and I have no clue why…I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

Tears threatened to spill over and she shut her eyes trying to fight them off, and Beckett felt awful.

_I have been an absolute prick to her, and this entire time she’s been innocent and dealing with the weight of all of this. She was literally afraid of me ...of what I’d do if I found out._

“Ori look at me,” Beckett said locking eyes with her “we’re going to figure this out together, alright? In the meantime, I will teach you everything I know about magic and I’ll help you in your classes if you need the extra boost.” Bringing his hand up to cup her face he smiled.

“Why Beckett,” Oriana teased, “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to spend more time with me.”

“Ha you wish,” he said winking at her. Pausing for just a moment, he continued “I want to show you something.”

Sitting up, Beckett focused his energy as a hologram lit the room. Stars danced around, forming constellations in the darkness of his bedroom. 

“This is one of the first things you're taught about magic. Just like the stars belong in the night sky our affinity for magic is innate. It's inside of us. Those of us that can point out and define the constellations are destined to use that magic.”

Beckett put a hand on Oriana’s. “Ori, I’ve seen how you nail every spell you’ve done. Magic is in your blood. You may not know who you are, but I do.”

“You do,” she asked quizzically.

“I do, you’re Oriana, the girl who drives me absolutely insane. Fire and Sun Attuned, amazingly talented and witty enough to keep up a grade A banter with yours truly.”

Oriana giggled “You can be quite the charmer when you wanna be.”

Beckett’s face tugged into a smirk “Only when I want to be, so let’s keep this a secret between us, eh?”

“I doubt anyone would believe me anyway…no offense, but you have a snobbish reputation.”

“None taken, I can be quite the snob, just normally I don’t care who it affects.” He responded

Oriana blushed a shade of pink as Beckett gave her one of his million-dollar smiles. With the swipe of his hand, the stars disappeared, and the room dimmed back into darkness. Beckett laid back down

“It’s far too late for you to sneak back into your dorm, not to mention I’m not entirely sure it’s safe for you to be walking around on your own with that monster still out there somewhere. As long as you promise not to hog all the covers you can stay here with me tonight” he said a smug sarcastic smile on his lips. 

Oriana hit Beckett playfully in the chest as she settled down against him “Even if I steal all the covers I promise to keep you toasty” she said with a wink. 

Beckett couldn’t resist smiling “Please don’t set any more things on fire. I happen to love my furniture.”

Rolling her eyes Oriana laughed “You didn’t seem to mind when it happened before.”

Beckett’s cheeks reddened “Well, yeah ...but. That was different” he said composing himself. “We’ve got a few early classes tomorrow we should get to sleep.

Oriana closed her eyes relaxing into him before opening her eyes again “Wait how did you know my schedule?”

Beckett only grinned while his eyes were still closed, and Oriana couldn’t help but snuggle into the crook of his arm.

_Oh, Ori, what on earth are you doing to me._ Beckett thought as he drifted off to sleep with Oriana safely in his arms. 

The following morning, Beckett woke up to find his bed empty. He frowned. _Did I dream everything?_

He rolled over and looked at the corner of his room, where his jacket was. _Nope. Not a dream. I need a new jacket._

Sighing, he got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He needed to get to class. At least he would be seeing her again shortly.

When he arrived, his eyes instantly found her, sitting next to Zephyr, laughing at something he was saying. Beckett felt himself go rigid at the thought of someone else making her laugh. He glowered at them and walked towards his normal seat in the front. Unable to stop himself, he paused at her desk.

“Oriana. Good to see you.” He said stiffly.

She rose her eyebrows at him. “Good Morning, Beckett. I trust you slept well?” She smirked

“Actually, I was a little cold when I woke up.” He muttered, continuing on his way.

“What was that about?” Zephyr asked Oriana.

“Oh, Um…well, you know we had detention together.” She started. “Well, we kinda started talking, and he’s really not as bad as you think. He can actually be quite…kind.” She finished

Zephyr’s mouth fell open. “You’re blushing!”

“What? No I’m not!” She defended

“Oh girl, you have a crush on the resident Loner Nerd. You can’t hide this from me!”

“Zephyr, shhh” Oriana whispered. “Seriously, shut up. I’m just saying he’s not so bad.”

“I literally thought he was going to shoot daggers through his eyes at me. What really happened at the library?” he asked

“Noth…”

“Good Morning, class.” The professor walked in. “Time to get to work.”

Oriana saw Zephyr shoot her a look that clearly said this conversation wasn’t over. She made sure she was first out the door when the class was dismissed. She was halfway to her next class when Beckett fell into step next to her.

“Well. I see you felt like you needed to do the walk of shame this morning. Sneaking out before I woke up? Oriana, you could have stayed as long as you wanted. I…enjoyed having you with me.”

Oriana laughed “You enjoyed a lot of things. I did too. But I didn’t know how you would feel this morning. Last night was…I don’t know what it was. I figured you wouldn’t want me in your room anymore, and I needed to change before class.”

“You’re embarrassed.” He accused. “You’re embarrassed of me. To be seen with me.”

“No! That’s not…”

Beckett scoffed and, glancing around, took her hand and led her to a corner where two buildings met, out of sight from the rest of the bustling students.

“Beckett…” Oriana began

He pressed two fingers to her lips to stop her, then replaced his fingers with his lips. He kissed her soft and slow, and she moaned into him, flashes of the previous night rushing back to the front of their minds. He pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss, before a burst of laughter sounded from somewhere and he pulled back abruptly.

“Sorry, I…Sorry.” He muttered. “Clearly you don’t want…”

“I do!” She exclaimed, a little too loudly. She bit her lip as their gazes met. “I do…want you, I mean. Beckett, last night was…I mean, God, it was amazing. I had no idea that when we touched, something like that would happen. I honestly thought _you_ would be the embarrassed one! I didn’t think you would want me today, I really didn’t. I thought you might want to forget everything.”

“Ori…” He breathed, and started leaning in to kiss her again, but stopped himself. He didn’t want to get carried away here, and something about being with her made him get carried away. He cleared his throat.

“I should go.” He said, simply, and turned and walked away, leaving Oriana staring after him, completely confused by what just happened.

She walked into her next class in a fog. _Does he want more? Last night was incredible, and the magic he showed me…I’ve never seen anything like it. I guess I shouldn’t have snuck out this morning after all? No, what am I talking about? I need to focus on school, I don’t have time to figure him out._

Beckett sat down in his next class, back to fuming. He couldn’t believe the emotions running back through him again. What is it about this girl? _She’s amazing, and frustrating, and incredible, and sexy as hell, and something wants to hurt her, and I will die before I let that happen again._

As his professor started talking, Beckett was once again pulled back into his thoughts. _I’ve been a complete ass to her except for last night…I guess I understand why she would think she needed to sneak out of my room this morning. But after our worlds collided together…ugh. Damn it. Maybe she’s right. Maybe I don’t want more. I don’t have time to date anyway._

But as the class wore on, Beckett found himself completely unable to focus on the lesson, a first for him. _I guess there’s a lot of firsts happening since I met her._

He glanced out the window just in time to see her rushing past the building, pausing for a moment, her eyes turned in his direction. He felt that strange yet familiar pull again, and all he wanted to do was go to her, pull her close, tell her that she’s his. But as quickly as she came into his view, she was gone again. It was such an unfamiliar feeling for him, caring deeply for someone. He needed to get himself in check, as he realized the class had ended and everyone was gone, except for him. He’d missed the whole thing. He sighed, running a hand through his normally perfect hair. This was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Rolling Tides

A few days later Beckett was walking to his first class and spotted Oriana sharing coffee with Zephyr across the quad near some benches. 

Of course, she’d have to share a cup of coffee with him. The benches were all full and Zephyr was beckoning her to sit, an outstretched earbud in his hand. Oriana motioned at the full bench and zephyr patted his lap. 

_You’ve got to kidding me right now._

Laughing Oriana sat down as she plugged the earbud into one of her ears and began rocking her body to the beat alongside Zephyr. She was only inches away from him, upper bodies brushing as they danced along to the music. 

_Very clever. Become her best friend in order to get closer to her, then swoop in and be ever so charming that she falls in love with you._

Fuming, Beckett strolled through the quad edging closer to the benches. _I’ll just grab a coffee and then I’ll pretend I just happened to see her and offer to walk with her to class. Brilliant you “walk her to class” while lover boy is all over her._

Grabbing coffee from a nearby stand Beckett positioned himself perfectly to be noticed by Oriana. Beckett checked the time. 7minutes till class begins; they should be getting up any second now.

As if on cue, Oriana stood up, Zephyr never far behind as they were still connected by his earbuds. They moved in sync with one another swaying to the beat as they conversed. Striding up next to them Beckett put on his best smile “Hey Ori, headed to class?”

Oriana smiled “Oh hey Beckett, yeah, Zeph and I were just on our way. Want to walk with us?”

Beckett smiled smugly “Of course. We’re all in the same class anyway _.” All the better to keep a close eye on lover boy here._

As they walked they made small talk along the way. Zephyr was constantly cracking jokes and sending Oriana into fits of laughter. For a moment, Zeph pulled Oriana closer to him glancing over towards Beckett. Smiling he lowered his voice and spoke into her ear “Your boy here is awfully jealous and he’s pretty bad at hiding it.”

Oriana glanced at Beckett who gave her a charming grin “What are you talking about, why would he be jealous? You’re not into me that way …or well, anyone for that matter.”

“Yeah but he doesn’t know that” Zephyr winked “Follow my lead and then tell me you don’t see it.”

In one swift motion, Zephyr swooped the backs of Oriana’s knees into his hand and hoisted her onto his back and taking off towards the classes building, with Oriana squealing in surprise. She looked over her shoulder to see Beckett’s fists clenched as he picked her books up from the floor and jogged to catch up to them. 

“Oh my God, you’re totally right! He looks pissed.”

As they entered the classroom, Zephyr set Oriana down in her seat, giving her a sly smirk as Beckett dropped her books on the table in front of her. 

“Oriana, a word” Beckett said, practically growling. 

Zephyr winked “Don’t worry, I’ll hold your seat for you.”

“Of course, you will.” Beckett rolled his eyes. Pulling her off to the side he pinched the bridge of his nose. closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself. 

Oriana smiled, stifling a giggle. 

“Something funny, Ori?” he asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“It’s just apparent your jealous of Zephyr… and I think it’s cute.”

“Cute? You think giving me migraines is cute? The guy’s clearly got a thing for you. Piggybacking you? Having you sit on his lap to listen to music? Asking you to listen to music with him to get closer to you.”

Oriana let out a laugh “You are totally jealous! Zephyr is my best friend, and FYI if you want me to sit on your lap or dance with you all you have to do is ask” she said giving him a confident wink. 

Clearly flustered, Beckett shook his head “If you think I’m going to stand by and…”

Oriana poked Beckett’s chest with her finger “And what? Even if Zeph was flirting with me, what could you do about it? I don’t belong to you remember? If you want me on your lap and to share music and dance YOU need to tell me that instead of being a big jealous brute! Until then you’re going to have to deal with other guys being into me.”

Turning away she returned to Zephyr who nudged her and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. 

_Just fucking great, great job Beck, you pull her away to talk to her and manage to totally screw it up, leaving her angry with you. You’re a complete idiot. You need to make it up to her, show her your trying._

Pulling out his phone Beckett sent a text to Oriana 

Beckett- “Meet me after classes at my dorm?”

…..

Ori- “How’d you manage to get my number??”

Beckett couldn’t hide his smile as he texted back. 

Beckett- “That wasn’t a no. “I’ll see you around 7? I’ve got dinner covered.”

After a long pause, he watched her type back

Ori- “I’ll be there.” 

Beckett beamed, slipping his phone away just as the teacher walked in. It’s not much, but it’s a start.

Later that night, he picked up Chinese food from his favorite corner at the square. He’d just gotten back to his room and laid everything out when he heard a knock at the door. 

“Beck you in here?” Oriana’s voice rang out. 

“Yeah door’s open,” He said. 

A moment later, Oriana joined him in his bedroom “Oh! How’d you know Chinese was my favorite?!”

Beckett smiled bashfully “I didn’t, Chinese is my favorite as well” he cleared his throat and walked over to her “I wanted to make up for being a jerk earlier.”

Oriana looked around the room at the few candles lit and the Chinese food containers on the bed “This is really sweet…thank you for this. There’s only so many dragon links I can eat.”

Taking his shoes and blazer off, Beckett sat crossed legged in bed and gestured to the spot beside him. Tugging off her shoes, Oriana joined him on the bed as he handed her a container of food and chopsticks. 

“I... uhh thought I might show you some more origins magic.”

“Sounds great,” Oriana said sucking in a noodle. Beckett’s eyes immediately flicked down to her lips, and he reached out with his thumb to swipe away the juice left on them, then brought his thumb to his own mouth and swirled his tongue around it. If she kept doing that…he shook his head and turned his attention back to what he had promised to show her.

As they ate, Beckett performed magic, showing Oriana the ropes and starters on everything magic, encouraging her to try everything he was showing. Before they knew it, they were tangled up together strewn on his bed, Chinese containers discarded, sharing laughs and talking into the early hours of the morning.

Beckett awoke several hours later seeing Oriana curled against his side, smiling in her sleep. Pulling the covers over them both, he kissed her forehead sweetly. As soon as lips touched her skin, he felt it again, that magnetic force pulling them together. Unable to stop himself, he kissed her nose, then kissed her lips gently. A second later, she was wrapping her arms around him, kissing him back.

“Beck…” She whispered softly against his lips.

“Ori…” He breathed

Then he started running his hands along her body, skimming under her shirt and grazing the skin just below her breasts. She arched into his touch, her kisses becoming more fierce, more intense. He loved kissing her like this, and the way her body reacted to even his slightest touch. Heat was radiating out of her and making his head swim with lust and…something else. Something he still didn’t know, or maybe was too afraid to know. He pushed her shirt up and brought his mouth down around one of her nipples, flicking it with his tongue. She moaned from the sensation and instead of going for the other breast, he reached a hand down along her stomach and bunched her skirt up around her waist, finally reaching the apex between her thighs. He pushed her panties to the side and she gasped as he slid a finger inside her. As he pumped in a second finger, he brought his lips back up and kissed along her neck, sucking gently as he went.

“How are you so wet for me so fast.” He murmured into her ear, before sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting down softly.

“I want you Beckett. I’m wet as soon as you touch me. You’re all I want, and I want you to take what you want from me.”

He groaned at her admission and pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her whimpering about the emptiness she suddenly felt. He stood up and loomed over her, eyeing her body hungrily. He quickly removed his shirt and reached for his belt. He was undoing his zipper when Oriana sat up and helped him remove the rest of his clothes.

“Or…maybe I should take what I want from you.” She told him, her voice low with lust. Before he had time to register what was happening, she had wrapped her mouth around him and deep growl escaped from him.

“Fuck, Ori.”

He tangled his hands in her hair and focused on the sensation she was giving him. Her mouth was warm and wet, and she was sliding her tongue along his shaft. Then he gripped her hair and started to move her head himself, letting himself fuck her pretty little mouth. He felt a tightening in his balls and pulled her head back, as she let go of him with a ‘pop’.

“No.” He told her, voice raspy. “I need to be inside you.”

Her eyes widened, and he pushed her back on the bed, pulling down her skirt and panties, tossing them across the room. He climbed on top of her and gazed into her eyes, questioning her silently.

“Yes, Beckett. I need you in me, too.”

Without hesitation he pushed himself inside, her walls tightening around his cock.

“You feel so fucking good.” They said at the same time. Then they were both lost in each other, surrendering to the passion and need they felt for each other. The room became brighter and warmer the closer they were to climax, but neither one could break away from the other to find out why. Oriana dug her nails into his back and screamed out Beckett’s name as she fell apart around him, and he shouted hers as he exploded inside her. He buried his face in her shoulder, trying to regain his breath when…

“Oh my god, Beckett, you have to see this.” She said breathily, sounding in awe. Although he didn’t want to, he rolled off her, leaving her warmth and looking towards the ceiling, and what he saw took his breath away. In the middle of the room there was something so bright he had to shield his eyes. After a second realized…it was a sun.

“Oriana is that…a sun?” He asked, incredulously.

She let out a small laugh. “If it was an actual sun, I’m pretty sure we’d burn. No, I think it’s more of a hologram…like what you showed me with the stars.”

“But the warmth, the brightness, the rays…How did you do that?” He asked

“I have no idea” She responded, still smiling at her creation.

Beckett turned his head to the side, watching the light dance in her eyes. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if she rejected him, as so many others had before. Perhaps it’s an irrational fear considering she’s in his bed right now but…He couldn’t shake that feeling. So, for now, he kept his thoughts to himself.

_You’re my kind of perfect Ori._


	4. Where The Wildflowers Grow

Beckett stood by a large bay window overlooking the rural land that surrounded Penderghast.

“Yes, mother,” he said into the phone held against his ear “yes I have been studying.”

Noticing Oriana’s reflection in the glass Beckett turned his head half smirking in her direction. “As a matter of fact, I have a study partner I’ve been working with” he smiled to himself before it quickly faded “What do you mean are they worthy…she’s” he stopped himself “they are a sun attuned mother they are more than qualified to be my study partner.”

As Oriana walked down the hallway she saw Beckett leaning against one of the large bay windows, one of his arms bracing him against the glass. The other held a phone several inches from his ear. _Geez, I can hear whoever that is from here._

Oriana walked up to him as the phone conversation escalated before Beckett hung up abruptly. With a huff, he shoved the phone into the fitted navy-blue jeans he wore.

He looks different today. 

He wore a snug Henley style t-shirt in which 2 of the buttons were lazily left open, his hair clearly tousled and slightly messy. When she reached him he looked lost. 

“Hey,” she said to him. 

For a moment Beckett didn’t answer, keeping his eyes trained on the wind blowing in the trees. Not caring if others saw, she cupped his cheek turning his head to meet her eyes. Beckett blushed, quickly pulling himself from her touch as he straightened up, looking around to check if anyone saw her touch him like that. 

“Do you want to get out of here” Beckett said more as a statement than a question.

“Sure I’m…” before Oriana could get the sentence out Beckett was already halfway down the corridor holding the door open.

“Not here, Ori, I don’t want to talk here.”

Following him down the steps, Oriana watched him closely as he walked out into the sunlight. 

“Where are we going?” Oriana asked. 

Stopping for a moment, Beckett turned to look at her “do you trust me” he said plainly. 

“Of course, I do” She replied. 

“Then follow me,” Beckett said turning back around and not waiting for her.

They walked in silence for what felt like forever. Oriana had no idea where he was taking her or why. It was clear something was troubling him, but she was doubtful that she’d get him to open up to her about it. Looking him over she smiled to herself. The sun reflected in his hair revealing blonde and auburn highlights. _Beautiful, he’s beautiful._

At a steep hill, Beckett stopped, offering his hand as a shy blush crossed his cheeks “it’s rather steep here.”

Taking his hand, she stepped carefully down the hillside. Beckett held onto her, gently guiding her down and making sure she didn’t fall. When they reached the bottom, he gripped her waist and lifted her onto the soft meadow floor.

“Beautiful isn’t it,” Beckett said, taking off his shoes as he nodded toward the field of wildflowers. 

Oriana grinned “it’s amazing out here, how did you find this place?”

Beckett motioned for Oriana to take her shoes off “You gotta get the full experience.”

Offering Oriana his hand they waded through the see of colorful flowers. The earth was warm under their bare feet as they searched for a suitable spot. Finally, they came upon a large willow tree. Beckett sat down against the trunk closing his eyes and resting his head back. Breathing deeply, he sighed in content. Oriana sat down beside him, reveling in the warmth soaking through her skin and the tingling surging up through her legs from the earth. 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s got you down?” she asked. 

“Must you meddle into all my affairs?” Beckett asked sharply

“I –uh heard the conversation... well not the whole thing. I mean I don’t know who it was, but I do know you shouldn’t let anyone speak to you that way or be friends with someone who makes you this upset” Oriana said. 

Beckett chuckled, tilting his face up toward the sun, his eyes still closed “easier said than done, I can’t exactly tell my mother off.”

“Still,” Oriana said, surprising him “you’re a grown man, you’re one of the most talented people at this school. You’re completely amazing, you work hard and your damn good at everything you do. She should recognize that.”

Beckett opened his eyes, head turning on the trunk to look at Oriana “Good luck telling that to her.”

“I don’t need luck,” she said straddling his lap.

“Wha...” Beckett cleared his throat “what are you doing.”

“What does it look like I’m doing. I’m going to tell her what I think she should already know about her own son” Oriana said, slipping Beckett’s phone from his pocket. 

Before Beckett could grab her, she danced just out of reach “Ori don’t, you can’t do that” he said lunging for her. 

Oriana held the phone up in the air giggling. Once again, he grabbed for her, but she moved just beyond his reach. Ducking down in the tall flowers Beckett disappeared from sight. In a split second, he was jumping up tackling her down into the flowers. She squealed in delight as they rolled a few times before they stopped. Beckett was on top of her, his face inches from hers. His hazel eyes sparkling as stared down at her. Oriana started leaning her face up towards his, but feeling panicked, he grabbed the phone and rolled off next to her into the grass. 

Oriana turned on her side to face him, frowning at his behavior.

When Beckett finally spoke his voice low and soft. “When I was a child and my family became too much, I used to come out here, I’d take my shoes off and wade through the flowers feeling the earth beneath me. It helped me to feel at peace. Up until today, this has been my very own slice of solitude.”

Oriana searched for Beckett’s eyes, but he was looking up at the bright blue sky. “Thank you for sharing a piece of yourself with me” She said softly and cupping his face in her hand “You won’t have to deal with that stuff alone anymore. I’ll be here for you always.”

Slowly Beckett lifted his head hands snaking behind Oriana’s neck as he kissed her sweet and deep. “Thank you for that” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. 

“You may not know what this is” she gestured between them “but no matter what, I will be here from now on for you.”

“You’re such a sap,” Beckett said, a smile betraying him.

Oriana smiled as she snuggled into his side, intertwining her legs with his “You know you can’t help but love me.”

Beckett chuckled, his heart beating faster.

 _You’re right, I do love you. But you can’t know that just yet_.

Instead, he pulled her lips into another dizzying kiss, rolling on top of her, bracing himself just over her body. 

“Thank you, Ori, you have no idea how much I needed this.”

_How much I needed you today._

They spent the rest of the day out tangled up in the wildflowers enjoying the feel of each other’s lips, the cool earth and the warmth of the sun. 

As dusk started setting in, they put their shoes back on and headed back to the school. As soon as they were in sight of it, Beckett dropped Oriana’s hand and moved a step away from her.

Her brows furrowed. “What did you do that for?”

“You won’t understand, Oriana. It’s not personal” Beckett muttered.

“Try me”

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “My parents.”

“Beckett…” She started but he stopped and shook his head.

“No. You don’t get it. Yes, they’re hard on me, but it’s because they want me to succeed. I come from a very long line of over-achievers and I’m reminded of that constantly. My mother was flipping out when I accidentally let it slip that my study partner is a girl. She didn’t even care that you were sun-attuned, and that should have impressed her. I mean, of any girl I could choose, there’s really none better than a sun-att, not to mention you’re also fire! Two of them, Oriana, and she didn’t even care. Told me you were just distracting me, so you could do better than me.”

Oriana stood in front of him, her mouth had fallen open and she was gaping at him in disbelief.

“Okay…first off, we’re not exactly ‘study partners.’ I mean, yeah, you’ve definitely showed me things, but they weren’t even related to our classes! You didn’t want to work with me on our assignments when I asked, remember?”

“All the same, Ori.” He said, frustrated. _Why can’t she understand what I’m saying?_ “I’m telling you, my parents have friends everywhere, and if it gets back to them that I’m hanging around you, it’s going to be a problem.”

“So, let me get this straight. Your parents would get upset because I’m a girl, with two attunements, so that means I’m automatically using you to make myself look good, because why else would I show interest?”

“Ori…”

“OR is it because they’re going to think that you are using me because I have two attunements?”

“You don’t even know magic.” He said, completely exasperated. “Obviously I’m not using you and I know you’re not using me either, that’s not who you are.”

Beckett took several steps before realizing she was no longer following him. “Ori…?”

“You’re embarrassed.” She said sullenly, staring at the ground. “You’re embarrassed because I’m new to magic, which makes me below you.”

“No, that’s…” Beckett trailed off, a feeling of panic washing over him as she would no longer meet his eyes. “Oriana, you have to know that’s not true!”

“So that’s what you were arguing with your mother about earlier, wasn’t it? It’s why you didn’t even know what to say to me about the phone call, why you hung up so abruptly, and why you freaked out when I grabbed your phone. Because God forbid I actually stick up for you to your mother. God forbid someone like me actually _likes_ you just the way you are.” She was getting angry.

“Ori, please, just let me…”

“No! Beckett, we’ve shared a lot together. You saved my life, you’re teaching me all the basics of what I need to know, hell you’ve been _inside_ me. Numerous times. It’s like a physical need. Things happen when we’re together. We have this crazy connection, and I thought you felt it too. I thought that’s why you brought me to the meadow. But it’s not, is it? Because it’s your secret place, you knew no one would see us together there.”

“You’re completely overreacting. That’s not what I meant at all! You’re twisting my words…”

“No, Beckett, your actions are speaking a lot louder than your words.” She told him, sharply. “You’re like two different people. You’re one person when we are around everyone else, and you’re completely different when it’s just the two of us. Why can’t you just get over yourself and admit you like me?”

“I do like you!!” He said, frantically. “Oriana, you are amazing, you’re beautiful, you’re…”

“Then prove it. Hold my hand. Sit with me at dinner. Be with me.”

Beckett sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “I really want to, you have to know that I want to but…I…”

“Won’t.” She finished

“I can’t.” He corrected. “I would if I could…”

“It’s your life. You can do what you want. And you’re choosing not to. So, it’s not a matter of ‘can’t.’ It’s a matter of ‘won’t.’”

Oriana stood right in front of him, eyes on fire, challenging him. She’s had enough of his back and forth behavior.

Beckett swallowed. “I…need more time.”

“Right. Time. Sure, take all the time you need, Beckett. I’m going to go eat dinner with my _friends_ now _._ You know, the people who actually care about me enough to be seen in public with me? Oh, right. You wouldn’t know, would you? Because you’re nothing like them.” She turned and stalked away, ignoring him calling after her.

Realizing she wasn’t turning back around, Beckett sank down on the ground and put his head in his hands. _How did that spiral so out of control so fast? Why can’t she see how hard this is for me? I’ve never felt something like this before. I need her. I love her. I want her. You’re my sunshine, Ori. When you're around the sun shines just for me. Why can I not say that out loud? It’s what she needs…why can’t I give that to her? Why can’t I tell her we belong together and then act on it? Oh, Beck, please don’t mess up the best thing in your life._


	5. Metallic Moons

As Beckett rounded the corner of quad he stopped dead in his tracks.

_What the fuck?_

His eyes had immediately found Oriana, as they always did now, even when he wasn’t looking for her. And right now, he was looking at Griffin flirting with her…and she seemed to be flirting back. They were still a distance away, so Beckett couldn’t get a close up look, so he slowly started inching closer to them. The closer he got, the more furious he became, because now he could see how close they were standing to each other. It was obvious Griffin had a crush on her, from the very first day he pulled her out of the lake. He was always finding little ways to touch her, and be around her, and he was always smiling. Who smiles that much, anyway? Certainly not someone you can trust. Finally, he was within earshot, and he still hasn’t been noticed. Luckily, Griffin never paid him much attention. That would change though, Beckett was sure of it.

“So, Oriana, I’d love to help you with your Arylu sometime…They are great familiars, but you really need to earn their trust, or they won’t be of any use.”

“Oh, of course, Griffin, I would love the help.” Oriana was smiling at him, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

Beckett watched as Griffin stepped closer into her space and brought his hand up to tuck the piece of her brown hair behind her ear, as he leaned in and whispered something to her. Beckett couldn’t hear it and… _is that a blush on her face?_

But next? Beckett was about to lose his shit. Suddenly, Griffin had put a hand on her waist, and his other hand was grazing the side of her neck. He was still whispering, but when he pulled away, Oriana was giggling, and Beckett recognized the look on his face. He wanted to kiss her, and he had positioned himself to do so pretty effortlessly.

_What the hell does she think she’s doing? She can’t flirt with him or…or anyone!!_

When he saw Griffin starting to lean in, Beckett stomped towards them

“Oriana!” He shouted

Griffin jumped back at the sound of his voice, and Beckett smirked at him, pleased that he had startled him away.

“Uh, hey Beckett” she said, “What’s going on?”

Beckett stared at her a moment. _What kind of game is she playing?_

“We were supposed to meet at the library to study more, remember?” He asked sharply. Sure, it was a lie, but he needed to get her out of here. She was his, he claimed her, and he wasn’t going to leave her alone with Griffin. For some reason, he had a feeling Griffin was much more of a threat than Zephyr.

Oriana’s eyebrows furrowed “Oh…I didn’t realize…”

“You mean you forgot” Beckett said angrily. He felt slightly guilty, seeing the confused expression on her face but then…

“Hey, man. If she forgot, just reschedule. I was just about to help her train her familiar, anyway.” Griffin broke in.

Beckett’s mouth fell open. “You were going to train your familiars together?” He asked incredulously.

“Is that…a problem?” she asked uncertainly. “When I suggested it to you, you assumed I was cheating off you. Griffin is in a grade above us, so this wouldn’t be considered cheating. He already took and passed the class last year.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Beckett grumbled. “Ori…just…come with me” he said through gritted teeth.

“She’s busy” Griffin replied “And why are you calling her Ori? Are you friends now?”

“I didn’t _ask_ you.” Beckett’s fists were in tight balls at his sides. Why won’t she just come with him? “And what do you mean, why am I calling her Ori? Doesn’t everyone?”

“Actually….no…” Oriana said quietly, so quietly the two boys barely heard her.

“What?” Beckett snapped his attention back to her. “I’ve heard others call you that before, I know I have.”

But she shook her head. “No one here has called me that, Beckett, so unless you somehow knew me back home…and I’m pretty sure I would remember you…”

“Because he’s always been so rude to you?” Griffin snarled

“Actually…”

“Don’t bother, Oriana. Griffin made up his mind about me a long time ago. Most people did. I’m used to it. But we need to go. Now.”

Beckett stepped forward and grabbed her arm and started pulling her away. He barely registered Griffin calling after them

“Oriana, are you okay??”

“I’m fine!” She called over her shoulder, as Beckett dragged her along beside him across the quad. Finally, he came across a dark building, and unlocked the door, muttering a quick spell under his breath. Once they were both inside, he let her go.

“What the hell was that?” He fumed

“I could ask you the same thing!!” She yelled back. “I was having a conversation with my _friend._ Griffin has been nothing but nice to me since I came here, which is more than I can say for you!”

Beckett scoffed “Well…. when you showed up you were dripping wet. He couldn’t take his eyes off you! Of course, he’s nice to you, he wants to fuck you!”

Oriana’s mouth fell open “Is that so? He’s _never_ given _any_ indication he’s interested in me.”

“He was about to kiss you!!” Beckett shouted angrily. “Touching your hair? Whispering in your ear? His hand on your fucking waist?! What do you _think_ he was doing?!”

“So, what??” She countered. “If he did, so what? What does it matter to you who I kiss? I’m not your girlfriend!! Griffin offered to help me study, so I was taking it.”

She shoved him out of her way and started stomping off, then whirled around to face him again. “And even if he _tried_ to kiss me, I would have stopped him. Not that it’s any of your fucking business, Beckett.”

In a flash, Beckett had cross the room and was kissing her hard and fierce. His hands were cupping her face, and she started running hers along his body, gripping his shirt in her fingers, and starting to lift it. He broke their kiss to remove it, then pressed his lips against her neck, biting down with his teeth. She cried out at the roughness of it, and he was so pleased he did it again and again, marking her as his.

_Now she’ll have to know she’s mine. She can’t hide this. I’ll make it so she can’t hide this._

“Beckett” she whimpered, and the sound of his name on her lips drove him mad. He needed her, now.

“What the fuck do you keep doing to me” He murmured gruffly. He ran his hands down her backside until he was cupping both her ass cheeks. Then he lifted her easily onto him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He quickly set her down on a desk and unbuckled his pants, never breaking their kiss. As he was shoving them down, Oriana was lifting her own skirt and yanking her panties to the side.

“No” Becket said hoarsely. “Off” He reached his hands down between her legs and ripped the pink lace, exposing her to him, and she gasped in surprise

“Beckett…” she started

But he didn’t give her a chance to continue. In one swift movement he thrust inside her, grunting loudly.

“You’re fucking mine, Ori” He gasped out “Just mine.”

“Beck…oh…yes, Beckett, you feel so good.” She encouraged. He bit down on her again, and again she cried out, but her hand went to the back of his head and brought his mouth back down.

Beckett readily complied, biting her flesh and picking up the pace of their fucking. Soon they were so engulfed in what they were doing it was only their panting and the sound of his balls slapping her slit echoing throughout the empty and dark room. Harder and harder he fucked her, until finally she breathed out

“Are you…ohhhhh….angry…yessss”

“Yes” He gritted out. “I’m fucking angry.”

Oriana dug her nails into his back so hard he was sure he must be bleeding by now. “Me too” she groaned, meeting his angry thrusts, not wanting him to slow down.

At that confession, Beckett felt himself tightening, and he gripped her hair and pulled her head to the side, ravishing her neck with kisses and bites. When he felt her start to tense and shake he let himself go, pumping her full of his warmth, and she bit down his own shoulder while trying to smother the sound of her scream.

They stayed joined together, just breathing heavily, not wanting to let each other go.

“Why are you so angry with me” she whispered

“Because you were flirting with someone who wasn’t me.” He murmured in her ear.

She scoffed and pushed him away from her, hopping off the desk, and adjusting her skirt while stalking towards the door.

“I’m not yours Beckett. If you want that, then we should go public together. I’m not going to be a secret.” She paused, looking at him, waiting for a sign that’s what he wanted. But all she saw was Beckett scowling while pulling up his pants. She shook her head. “Then don’t be surprised when someone else makes a move and I accept.” She told him. Then she pulled open the door and walked back out into the sun, immediately feeling refreshed by it. As she practically ran back to her dorm room, she ran smack into Shreya.

“Woah! You alright, girl?” Her roommate asked.

“Just great” Oriana lied, then pushed past her and kept going. The nerve of that asshole. Acting all possessive of her, calling her his, but refusing to actually admit that’s what he wanted. When she arrived back at her dorm room, she took a look in the mirror.

“Damn it.” She muttered, seeing the bruising on her neck. “Fucking Beckett even marked me, so everyone can see.” She pressed her hand against it and murmured the healing spell that Beckett had used on her before. She saw a flash of light and when she removed her hand, there was no sign that he’d been anywhere near her neck. She smiled to herself.

_I’m really getting a hang of this magick thing. Soon enough, he won’t need to show me anything._

Music blasted in Beckett’s earbuds as he ran along the tree line just outside the woods. The setting sun spilling through the forest canopy illuminating a path that he often found himself jogging through when he needed to clear his head.

_You’ve really done it this time._

It had been over a week and Oriana still wasn’t speaking to him, avoiding him at every turn. If he could just get her to listen she’d understand that he was only trying to protect her.

_I rather you be angry with me and safe than happy one moment and shattered the next. You mean too much to me Ori, I won’t risk you._

Panting Beckett came to a stop bracing his palms on a nearby tree, the cool bark helping to even his breathing.

Becket knew all too well how ruthless his mother could be. If Oriana only understood the lengths his mother would go to discover and expose any discrepancies under her name.

Checking the time on his watch Beckett sighed deeply.

_Ori should be getting out of class right about now. On a normal night, she’d be making her way to my dorm right now._

Suddenly Beckett felt a familiar pull entangle through his veins, gliding from his fingertips and engulfing him entirely. Within seconds his body was vibrating so rapidly that a metallic film surrounded his skin.

In an instant Beckett’s eyes widened “Ori,” he whispered as he began to dissipate into small metal fragments that shot through the darkening forest.

Not even a second passed before Beckett found himself materializing between Oriana and a giant tar encased monstrosity held together by thick black smoke. Smokey tendrils shaped into claws inked out of its ethereal body, as spiked horns extended from its loosely shaped face equipped with a row of snarling teeth.

Reaching an arm behind him Beckett pulled Oriana flush against his back.

“You put a tracker on me?!” Oriana asked angrily.

Beckett turned his head slightly keeping eyes on the creature “We’re facing down the largest creature I’ve ever seen, and me tracking you is what you're worried about?”

“I don’t even know why I’m surprised” Oriana sighed.

“It wasn’t exactly a tracking spell…more like a heavily formulated protection spell” he fumbled for words suddenly feeling his cheeks redden.

Oriana paused a minute “That’s…actually really sweet, I’m still mad at you though so don’t think you’re off the hook.”

The side of Beckett’s lips curved into a smile, his grip tightening around Oriana “wouldn’t dream of it.”

Beckett’s smile grew cold when the monster almost imitating him smiled back, it’s smile wrapping around its entire face. “Gooooooooood.” It growled in a low but frightening tone that sent chills up Becketts’ spine.

“Ha-have they spoken before?” Beckett stuttered

“No” She replied, fear in her voice.

Without time to think, the creature shot one of its claw laden tendrils out toward Oriana. With little time to react, Beckett looked around at his surroundings, noticing a metal garden shed.

 _It’ll have to do._ He thought to himself as he seemingly willed the entire shed to collide with the oncoming tendril.

“Ha!” Beckett yelled as the shed nearly severed the monster’s arm. However, as Beckett stepped forward to design the finishing move the shadow creature retracted its damaged tendril, absorbing it into its body and 8 more barreled out multiple directions, heading straight for them.

Quickly Beckett turned around tackling Oriana off the pavement on to the grass, flicking his hand and covering them in a mound of cool earth. In complete darkness, Becket was able to think a bit more clearly before realizing he laid on top of Oriana.

“Sorry” Beckett whispered shifting his weight on her as their defensive barrier trembled from the repeated attacks forcing them together.

“This isn’t going to hold much longer, I…” He paused “I’m going to need you to use a solar flare.”

“I can try,” Oriana said a determined look on her face.

“I can feel the pieces of metal outside, I’m going to make a funnel,” Beckett said his broad shoulders shielding Oriana from the falling dirt.

“What the heck’s a funnel going to do.” She replied as their barrier received yet another earth-shattering blow.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, trying desperately to keep the barrier together.

“Always,” she said without a second thought.

Beckett fought a smile, glad darkness encased them.

_She trusts me._

“When I uncover us, fire your solar flare at the creature.”

Oriana nodded closing her eye’s and began to breathe slowly, her breath warm on Beckett’s face. _Fire, sun, warmth_ she repeated to herself as her body began to hear. Before long, her eyes began to glow at first a dim light but within moments near blinding to Beckett.

“NOW!” Beckett yelled, uncovering them both, Oriana’s eye’s lighting the darkened tree’s and revealing the 8-black tendrils only feet away from them, claw’s drawn. In almost impossible syncretisticy both Oriana and Beckett drew their hands together. In an instant, Oriana shot a beam of pure sunlight that twirled toward the creature just as Beckett wrapped the light in metal from the broken shed, first shielding the light from the night, then tightly focusing it into a narrow beam.

As the beam of light reached the monster, it was so finely concentrated into the width of a pencil its light turned blue drilling into the creature at lighting fast speed. The once black smoke monster burst into swirling colors of blue, red, & yellow dissipating before the light.

Breathing heavily, Oriana and Beckett stood with disbelief in their eyes.

“I … can’t believe…that worked!” Oriana said surprised.

“I’d explain how…but I don’t think either of us…want a science lesson right now.” He said, smirking slightly. After a few moments, their breathing returned to a natural rhythm.

“Come on, my dorms not too far from here,” Beckett said

_Please come. I’ve missed having you in my bed._

“I’d argue, but I’m too wiped” Oriana replied.

 _“_ There could very well be another one lurking about as well. Best to be on guard” He said beginning to walk toward his room.

The two made their way back to Beckett’s dorm room as the moon reached its peak in the sky.

“I can take the sofa and you can have the bed…um, if you want” Beckett said as they closed the door behind them. Now that she was back in his room, he was uncertain how the rest of the night would go.

“I may be mad at you, but we both know that sofa is beautiful but super uncomfortable. We can just share your bed.” Oriana replied looking down at her dirt ridden clothing. “We can be adults about this.”

Noticing his own dirt-infused clothes Beckett walked into his room opening up a drawer “You can have this to wear…not that you need to wear my clothes…it’s just that your clothes are dirty...not that you're dirty...just your clothes have…dirt on them.” His face flushed

_Someone stop me._

Taking the sweatshirt, she nodded “thanks, I promise to give it back.”

“You can keep it.” He told her immediately. _I wish you’d keep it and wear it everywhere._

Beckett turned around and closed his eyes, giving Oriana enough time to change and slip into bed. Slipping his shirt off and shimmying his jogging pants down his legs Beckett slid into bed beside her, being sure to give her space. He ran a hand over his face and turned his head towards her. He had to fist his sheets to stop himself from reaching out to her.

_You have no idea how badly I wish to touch you tenderly Ori. I miss you._

As if feeling his eyes, Oriana sighed “This doesn’t change anything Beck.”

“I know” he grumbled, feeling his heart drop to the floor again.

_I know I hurt you, and I know you don’t understand Ori, but I can’t risk you losing any of that perfect sunshine._


	6. The Serpent and the Sun

After Thief practice, Oriana is heading back to her dorm to shower and change. She sees Beckett a little way ahead of her, and knows he’s waiting, but trying not to be obvious to anyone else. She sighed. She was getting tired of his games. She knew they could be something amazing, if he would just tell her that he wanted to be with her. She didn’t understand it. Whenever they touched, something magical happened, they were so in tune to each other, and it was like their very lives depended on being with each other. She’d never experienced anything like it before and has never heard anyone else say they’d experienced it either. So, she was at a loss as to what to do.

She was really getting into Thief, and it was providing a good distraction from both Beckett and the impending doom by these shadow monsters she felt all the time. Her captain, Everett, was also seemingly taken with her, and she could admit he was extremely attractive. She’s overheard snippets of conversation between him and other people, and generally he came off as extremely smooth. He gave respect to others as long as they gave him respect in return, and she admired that about him. She also knew there were many girls crushing on him, but he didn’t seem to notice any of them. In fact, the only girl he seemed to be noticing was her, and she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t flattered.

She locked eyes with Beckett, who gave a brief, warm smile, before covering it up as quick as it came. She knew as soon as they were alone he would either be all smiles and incredibly sweet, or angry because she had been trying to not see him as often, and it was driving him nuts. He was completely possessive and protective of her, which turned her on like nothing else, but she really was getting tired of being kept a secret. If he couldn’t make up his mind about wanting to be with her, then he shouldn’t be acting that way. One moment he’s telling her she belongs to him, and the next moment he won’t even hold her hand. It was taking more energy than she had now. She felt like she didn’t have any more fight left in her. She’s been clear in what she wants. It’s Beckett’s turn to make an effort.

“Hey, Oriana, wait up a sec!” A voice called out.

She smiled and bit her lip as she turned around and came face to face with Everett, who was giving her a wide smile.

“Hey Everett. Good practice today.” She told him.

“Ori, please, I told you to call me Rett. If I can call you Ori, you can call me Rett. I only let the special ones call me that, after all.” He winked at her, and she felt herself blush.

“So…” He continued. “I’ve really been watching you on the field, and I’m very impressed with how well you’re doing. I meant it when I said the team needed you. But I’m starting to realize that maybe I need you, more. I would really like to give you more practice time…You really have what it takes to be captain one day.”

“You think so?” She asked with a grin

He grinned right back at her. “I really do.”

Oriana glanced over her shoulder and saw Beckett glaring in their direction. She turned back to Everett. “In that case…when do we start?”

“How about now?” He suggested. “We’re already in uniform, after all.”

Oriana paused a moment, weighing her options. She could either go deal with Beckett …or she could avoid the impending argument and go spend time with Everett, who was already happy to be talking to her.

“Let’s go.” She said. She knew Beckett wouldn’t approach her just yet, plus he was still a distance away.

Everett’s eyes lit up “I’m thrilled you said that…may I?” He held his arm out to her.

“You may.” She laughed, linking her arm through his and staring up into his eyes. He had beautiful eyes, a smoky gray color. She felt her heart flutter as he smiled back at her.

_This is different. Being out in public and showing affection. I could get used to this._

For another two hours, Oriana and Everett practiced hard. He was really drilling her, but she was enjoying the challenge, and she loved practicing her magick. Although she couldn’t tell him, she knew the more practice she got, the better she can defend herself from whomever was trying to hurt her. She was damn lucky Beckett showed up last time. She probably… _no, I would have been…_ dead by now. She still couldn’t believe he showed up out of nowhere. She had no idea he had put any type of spell on her, whether it was for tracking or protection, she still wasn’t sure. She had wanted to ask, but she slipped out of his room before he woke up the following morning, and only talked to him when necessary since. He had saved her life, again, and that’s what she’s choosing to focus on. She sighed. _Another reason we should be together. We’re more powerful together than we are apart._

… “Earth to Oriana!”

She snapped her attention back to Everett. “I’m sorry!” She exclaimed

He let out a laugh. “Don’t worry about it. Where were you just now?”

She hesitated before answering. _Well I definitely can’t tell him what I was actually thinking about…_

She cleared her throat. “The Solstice party.” She blurted out.

Everett just stood there, grinning at her.

“What?” She asked nervously.

“That’s exactly what I was asking you about. You’re planning on going?”

“Of course.” She replied. “I wouldn’t miss it. It’ll be good stress relief.”

“Great! Would you want to go with me?” He asked

She stared at him a moment before speaking. “Like…as a date?”

He took her hand in his. “Yeah. Exactly like a date. I know I’m your captain and I’m probably not technically supposed to date you…but I like you. I’d like to spend time with you outside of Thief.”

Her eyes widened in shock. _He’s asking me on a date??_

“Um…well…” She stuttered. Looking into his eyes she saw a glimmer of hope and excitement. _He wants to take me on a date. I…want Beckett to ask me…but he won’t…and I like Everett…He’s sweet and funny and kind and straightforward about what he wants. It’s just so refreshing._

A slow smile spread over her face. “Yeah. I would love to be your date. As long as you dance with me.”

He smiled softly at her. “Dancing is not optional.”

She bit her lip and blushed. _It’s going to be a good night._

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

Beckett’s mouth fell open as he watched Oriana and Everett walk away together, her hand in the crook of his arm, their heads close together. Everett was saying something, and Ori threw her head back and let out a laugh. He was instantly jealous. He started after them, then thought better of it. She knew he was there, and she chose not to be with him. Things were getting complicated. He could feel himself losing her and he knew he only had himself to blame. As he walked back to his dorm, he became consumed by his thoughts of her. From their first kiss, to him being inside her for the first time, for the sun she created while making love. He didn’t want to lose that. He didn’t want to lose her. And if he didn’t pull himself together quickly, he was going to.

Back in his room, he pulled out his potions book. They had an exam coming up, and he spent so much time thinking and wanting Oriana that he didn’t feel prepared at all. And anything less than an A was unacceptable to both himself and his family. He started flipping through the pages, but once again couldn’t concentrate. This girl would be the death of him.

He frowned. Something _did_ actually want to kill her. He sighed and slammed his book shut. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced around his room. It always felt bright and warm when she was here. But when it was just him…it was dark and dismal and boring…just like his life had been before he met her. Before he fell in love with her.

His breath caught in his throat. _I…love her. I don’t just want her. I really do love her. That’s what I’ve been wrestling with, isn’t it? That’s why I need her, why I’m so protective of her, why I can’t stop thinking of her. I love her!! Everything else is just noise._

He was grinning now, and suddenly remembered something about their first night together, when she had set his jacket on fire and he put it out, the sizzling of the two elements. He opened his desk drawer and found the creation it had made. He’d saved it just for this, even if he hadn’t known it at the time. Taking a deep breath, he started molding the layered metal. He knew just what to do.

Beckett sat at his desk, rays of burnt-orange and amber sunlight showing through the blinds glinting off the piece of metal in his hand. It was a small scrap but when he was finished with it, it would be the most beautiful gift. Or so he hoped. Eyes a slick rippling metallic, Beckett focused all his attention to the task at hand.

_Clearly, I lack the ability to say how I feel. But, I can give this to her, and she’ll know just how I feel._

Separating the scrap, Beckett placed a large chunk of it aside and kept a small portion floating in between his hands. As if heating them by a fire the small chunk liquidated, thinning and linking itself together, forming a delicate yet sturdy silver chain. Smiling to himself, Beckett brought the larger scrap to rotate in his palms once again moving his fingers in a wave-like manner as the metal turned liquid before him.

_Every detail needs to be as perfect as she is._

With immense precision, the metal swam through his fingers before single droplets broke apart becoming their own creations. The rest spun around, forming droplets moving slower and slower as liquid hardened into a sphere.

Using the last piece of scrap Beckett’s eyes glinted against the glossy metal as he shaped it into a snake. As if breathing life into it he watched the snake slither up the pendant wrapping its scaly body around the globe. Finally, having reached its destination the serpent bit down on its tail a small sound of metal being punctured resonating a lock.

_Now just one final detail._

Unclasping the locket, the serpent slithered inside, circling the moving objects protectively that were once single drops of metal. A sun hung in midair shining over a field of wildflowers. Closing his eyes Beckett drew a calming breath before whispering into the locket

_“To my Sunshine that makes the wildflowers grow.”_

With a satisfying click, Beckett closed the locket, stuffing inside the pocket of his blazer. Glancing in the mirror he threw on his shoes and headed for the woods.

He had no doubt Oriana would be there tonight, presumably with Everett. There had been whispers from the other thief players of his interest in Oriana.

_Of course, he likes her, someone would have to be mad not to see how truly amazing she is._

Beckett grimaced as he made his way through the moonlit forest.

_Let’s just hope I’m not too late to show her how incredible we could be together._

Reaching a clearing Beckett could feel to vibrations of the music in his chest as he neared the revel. Before he could bring himself to move he breathed deeply for several moments collecting himself.

_Beckett Harrington, you go into that party and you find her. You find Ori and you give her the necklace and demand…politely…that she come with you. And once you have her, tell her you’ve been such a fool. Make her open the locket. Once she sees what’s inside she’ll understand. And then you kiss that girl, mother be damned._

Gathering up all his courage Beckett straightened his spine, squared his shoulders and walked through the crowd of people lining to edges of the party with a swagger as big as his ego.

As he strolled through the throngs of students his eyes scanned the crowd for Oriana but came up empty.

_Where could you be?_

Thinking for a moment Beckett neared the dance floor, eyes roaming the moving bodies. Among the center of the crowd, he found her dancing with Everett. With a dress that hugged her curves and flared out around her, stopping mid-thigh, the very colors of fire danced on her shimmering dress, her hair cascading down her shoulders as she moved to the music.

_Wow._

Every fiber in Beckett’s body ceased to move and the confident air around him dissipated as if he stood atop a mountain.

_Of course, you’d be at the very center of the dance floor, and with him._

Just as Beckett found her he watched as Everett’s face grew ever closer to Oriana’s.

_Holy Hell, he’s trying to make his move, I don’t think so lover-boy, she belongs to me._

Without thinking Beckett marched to the center of the floor “Ori” he said, getting her attention.

Turning from Everett, Oriana stopped when she saw Beckett standing before her like a newly born baby deer. “Beckett,” she said in a surprised tone “what are you doing here?”

“I... I uhm” pausing for a moment, Beckett cleared his throat. “I was hoping I could steal you for just a few minutes it's important.”

Oriana’s face fell “oh, Beckett I came here with Everett, I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Ori, if I could, you should go talk to him, it’s fine with me.” Everett cut in.

_He calls her Ori? That’s my name for her, she’s my Ori._

“No Everett, there’s nothing I have to say to him” Oriana replied.

Reaching into his blazer Beckett forced the locket at Oriana “if you won’t come with me please take this and open it.”

“How do I know this isn’t some tracking pendant or love spell locket,” Oriana said narrowing her eyes.

_This girl will be the death of me._

“You said you trusted me once…remember” Beckett met her eyes pleading with her “please just open the locket and read it.”

“Beckett if you have something to say, say it” Oriana snapped.

_She’s really going to make me say it isn’t she._

“Damn it Ori” Beckett growled, his voice raising in frustration as he continued to speak. “I’m trying to tell you that I’m in love with you! If you had just opened the locket…”

As Beckett shouted the song cut out, leaving behind an awkward silence in its wake.


	7. Things We Do For Love

Beckett was suddenly aware of all the pairs of eyes turned straight at him. _Shit. Everyone heard that. I wanted her to hear it, not the whole damn school!! But we’re here so…_

“You…what?” Oriana had stopped in her tracks, turning slowly to face him.

Beckett took a deep breath, looking down toward the ground, beginning to speak softly. “I love you, Oriana. You are everything to me. And I’m sorry for always pushing you away. I just…I love you.”

She stared at him, completely stunned.

“I…I know this isn’t the most opportune time to tell you that, you’re clearly on a date…” He trailed off, looking at Everett. He swallowed.

“But I’m standing here, in front of _everyone_ telling you that I love you. So. Now you know.” A deep blush crept up his neck. “As people say, you left the ball in my court. And now, I’m passing it back to you.”

“ _You’re_ making a sports reference?” Everett asked incredulously.

“I’d do anything for her.” He replied, his eyes never leaving Oriana’s. “Please. Take the locket.’ He said softly.

“Oriana. What do you want to do?” Everett asked.

“Um…well, I just…you love me?” She was staring into Beckett’s eyes, trying to figure out where this was coming from.

“I do. With everything in me.” He murmured.

“Have you two been seeing each other?” Griffin seemed equally surprised.

“Yes.” Beckett said firmly. “All semester.”

There were collective gasps around the crowd that had gathered.

“How did no one know this? How did _I_ not know this??” Shreya looked at her roommate in shock.

Ignoring her, Beckett took a step closer to Oriana. “All you have to do is say the words, and I’m yours. All of me, always. You’re my sun. You’re all I want. Will you have me, still?”

“Yes.” Oriana breathed.

“Can’t hear you!” Someone shouted

She let out a laugh. “Yes. Yes, Beckett, of course! I’ve always been yours.”

Beckett grinned and in a second, he had taken her in his arms, kissing her deeply, more passionately than ever before. “I love you” he murmured against her lips.

“I love you.” She whispered in response.

People were clapping and cheering, and the music started blasting again, everyone dispersing back to what they had been doing previously. Oriana and Beckett finally parted, gasping for breath. He went to pull her back in, but instead she smacked him upside the head.

“Ow!!” He exclaimed. “What was that for?”

“For taking so damn long to get your shit together.” She responded, then turned to Everett.

“Rett, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to mis-lead you, and I do have fun with you, it’s just…”

“Your heart wants someone else.” He said quietly.

Oriana nodded. “I’m so sorry.”

Everett smiled at her softly, then leaned in towards her, kissing her on the cheek. Beckett stiffened at the touch but said nothing, as Everett shook his hand next.

“You’re a lucky man, Beckett. Be good to her.” And with that, Everett disappeared into the crowd.

Beckett grabbed Oriana’s hand. “can we get out of here?” She smiled and nodded, and his heart fluttered by the warmth that was emanating out of her. He led her away from the party and ran back to his dorm, sneaking away like thieves in the night.

As soon as they were in his room, he twirled her around and pushed her back against the door, kissing her fiercely. She returned his kiss eagerly, and moments later they were naked on his bed. Suddenly, Beckett stopped his assault on her lips and pulled back, drinking in the sight of her. He light brown hair splayed out, her body begging him to be touched.

“Don’t stop.” She told him, her voice raspy with lust.

“I’ll never stop, don’t worry, but I want to savor this perfect moment.”

She giggled and reached out for him, pulling him back down on her. Their kisses slowed in pace, taking the time to explore each other’s mouths with their tongues, before Beckett moved to her neck, peppering it with kisses and gentle nips.

“I love you.” He breathed in her ear, and she moaned as he gently took her lobe between his teeth. With a featherlight touch, he skimmed his fingers over her face, touching her lips, then down along each breast, trailing a line down her stomach, finally reaching the apex of her thighs. Her back arched off the bed with a gasp and he gently circled a finger along her bud, using another to stroke along her folds.

“I’ll never get tired of how wet you get for me.” He murmured.

“Take me. Please.” She whimpered beneath him.

He stilled his fingers, then brought his hand up to cup her face. “There’s one thing missing.” He grabbed the forgotten necklace and carefully placed it around her neck, clasping it securely. “I want you to wear this, always.”

“It’s not another tracker is it?” She asked.

Beckett chuckled. “I have never ‘tracked’ you, Ori. The spell I used alerts me to when you’re in danger and brings me to you. If you hadn’t been in danger, I wouldn’t have known where you were. And this locket…” He traced his fingers along it delicately “…Also has magic within it. But you’ll have to open it.”

“Speaking of open…” Oriana had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she opened her legs wider for him. He grinned, a blush spreading on his face, and slowly he slid himself inside her.

“I missed you. I missed feeling you in me.” She moaned, as he grunted in the pleasure of her warmth. He captured her lips again in a searing kiss as he gently made love to her. They’d been together many times before, but this felt different. This felt like a declaration of love, like every need either of them ever had before was being fulfilled, as if they were two halves of the same person. They made love long into the night, never rushing, taking the time to truly pleasure each other, the moon shining brightly through the window as their cries of ecstasy echoed off the walls.

(gif?)

“You what?” Oriana said staring wide-eyed at Beckett.

Looking down at his feet nervously Beckett pushed the locket into Oriana’s hand speaking so softly it made her smile.

_You’re such a dork, my dork…but still a dork._

Laying intertwined in the sheets, her head resting on Beckett’s chest Oriana thought back to that fateful night, while gazing happily at the open globe in her hand “ _To my Sunshine that makes the wildflowers grow._ ” Daintily engraved on a group of wildflowers reaching up towards the sun while the ever so protective serpent slithered in corkscrewed circles.

_I can’t believe he made this all out of metal…for me._

“So, does that mean you like it then?” Beckett’s asked, a smile evident in his voice.

It had been almost a week since the night of the party where Beckett blurted out his love for Oriana. After one slap upside Beckett’s head and profusely apologizing to Everett the pair snuck away like thieves in the night to Beckett’s dorm where they had yet to leave.

“The metal I used was from the pendant I wore that day in the library after you set my jacket on fire. I sort of,” he said pausing a moment smiling shyly “kept the melted scrap it made.”

Oriana drew lackadaisical patterns on Beckett’s chest “you are a total marshmallow Beckett Harrington.”

_I’m your marshmallow._

Beckett grinned bashfully “not so loud we wouldn’t want to tarnish my reputation.”

_Although for you, I’d do anything Ori._

“Riighht,” Oriana said as she snuggled in against his side “how did you even manage to make this?” she asked tucking the locket safely back into her shirt.

A cherry colored blush crept across Beckett’s face “not all magic Is done with hand signs or is spoken.” Propping himself up on his elbow Beckett took a deep breath as his chestnut colored eyes hid behind a sheer metallic overlay.

Looking around the room he noticed a small metal pen laying on his desk, turning his metallic gaze toward the pen it began to unravel before Oriana’s eyes. The once solid pen now liquefied, dancing in methodic patterns before settling into a beautiful flower in the palm of Beckett’s hand.

“For you milady,” he said holding the flower out to her, the silver glint receding from his eyes.

Oriana blushed a deep shade of red as she took the flower, examining it “is there anything you can’t do?”

“Apparently, I’m really bad at stating my feelings for others,” he said, before they both burst out laughing.

“Ori?” Beckett said after a moment.

“Yeah?” she replied.

“it wasn’t that I didn’t want you until I saw you with Everett you know. I thought” he paused for a moment “I didn’t want my mother to know who you were to protect you. I feared if she dug around she’d discover you were new to this” he gestured around him “world, she’d see that as both an opportunity to take you away from me and a way to remove an academic threat.”

“Oh, Beck,” Oriana said hugging him “I wish I would have known, I was assuming you were ashamed of me.”

Beckett wrapped his arms soundly around Oriana “I was just as foolish. I should have just told you the truth, but if I’m being honest, I was afraid that you’d take one look at my family and run in the other direction.”

“I’d never run away from you,” she said cupping Beckett’s cheek in her hand. “Maybe singe off one of your mom’s eyebrows…but you’re stuck with me, sorry to tell you.”

“How will I ever survive now,” Beckett said sarcastically.

“I think I know,” Oriana said pulling her lips to meet Beckett’s as she pressed him down onto the pillows.

Wrapping his arms around her Beckett pulled her down, encasing them in his sheets, showering her face in kisses before moving to her neck and deepening each kiss as he trailed down to her chest.

 _Mine._ He thought. _All and only mine._

“Ori” Beckett said, briefly stopping. “You’ll always be my kind of perfect.”


	8. When Worlds Collide

“Beckett” Oriana’s voice sounded from across the darkened room. “Beckett it’s morning sleepy head, I have something for you.”

Beckett fought himself as he turned over in the warm bed, eyes opening just enough to see barely any sunlight from the windows before closing them again. “What is it, 4 o’clock in the morning Ori?” He said almost annoyed.

“Probably” Oriana called in a purposely loud voice “Guess I’ll have to fix that.”

Beckett turned once again, fighting to keep his eyes open as they searched for Oriana.

“How are you…” His word’s interrupted as he brought his hands to shield his face from the immense sunlight that shined directly in front of him. Still blinded from the unknown light source and morning dreariness, Beckett slid his legs from under the sheets, his skin greeted by the warm breeze of a fresh summer air, and his feet tickled by the slow movement of soft grass.

As his eyes began to adjust, they became instantly overwhelmed by the beauty of their surroundings. Tall wild flowers towered over the lush green grass, all of which flourished under the guiding light of the ball of fire in the sky. Standing under the sun was a silhouette of a beautiful women holding out a tray.

“Oriana?” Beckett said obviously in shock. “Where are we?”

“We’re home Beckett.” She teased with a smile, pausing as she walked through the flowers toward him “I wanted to make it felt that way any way” she shrugged.

“it’s perfect Ori” Beckett smiled inhaling the flowery scent surrounding them. “How did you…” he looked up at the sun shining above them before settling on the tray of food “is that bacon?”.

Giggling, she disappeared beneath the sea of billowing petals “And coffee, I hope you don’t mind, I made you my specialty.”

“I believe anything made by you would be special.” He said following her through the flowers, revealing a small table, where she rested the tray of perfectly cooked bacon & breakfast sandwiches. “You really went out of your way with this, Ori. I can’t believe how fast your powers are growing.”

“You’re right. Anything I make probably would be pretty good.” she said, signaling him to sit at the table. “I’ve just felt really horrible about how I’ve treated you and how the others have treated you. I know people haven’t been completely…accepting of us.” She continued pouring hot coffee into a cat ear mug. “I wanted to say I’m sorry and do something to make up for all you’ve done for me.”

Beckett’s reply took a bit of time as he gorged himself “This bacon was made by the gods.” He said licking the leftovers from his lips.

Oriana grinned “I’m really glad you’re enjoying everything; I know how stressed you’ve been with finals coming up” she paused for a moment reaching under the table and sprawling a blanket out before them.

Taking him by the hand they laid down together, cloud watching as the sun warmed their skin. Beckett sat his weight up on his elbow and kissed Oriana’s nose “this has been the most incredible morning. Every day with you is incredible.”

Kissing her forehead, he snuggled her close to him “Really thank you for all of this, and your apology. As long as I have you with me I know I can do anything.”

For the rest of the morning, they spent sprawled out on the blanket, picking out crazy creatures in the cottony wisps.

Eventually, the imagery disappeared, and they headed to the school for lunch. Holding hands, they entered the dining hall together and walked over to Shreya, Zephyr, and Griffin. It was the first time Beckett had ever joined Oriana and her friends for a meal, and he was really nervous.

_“They don’t like me, Oriana.” He had told her._

_“They don’t know you. Give them a chance, and they’ll do the same. Besides, I love you and I’ll be there to keep everyone line. Especially you, since you’re a bit more…difficult to get to know.”_

So, here they were, and a hush fell over the friends as the newly announced couple took their seats.

“Hey, guys.” Oriana said. “How’s it going?”

“Not bad, just shocked you’re here with…Beckett.” Griffin responded stiffly. “I figured this…” He waved his hand between Oriana and Beckett, “…would have run its course by now.”

“There’s no course to have run.” Beckett acknowledged. “I meant what I said. I love her. I do hope you can all accept that, because I’m not going anywhere.”

He didn’t miss the surprised look cross Oriana’s face, and he looked at her smugly. _That’s right, Ori. I will always defend us against anyone who even tries to make us feel bad. I learned my lesson._

“Good.” Zephyr spoke up. “This is actually pretty great…because now we can all study together for the exams coming up!! With Beckett on our side, we’re all going to get A’s for sure!!”

“I agree with Zeph.” Shreya said excitedly. “I mean, Beckett, you’ll help us study, and we’ll show you how to have fun! Not to mention, I’ll get to see Oriana a lot more than I have been!”

“What do you mean, ‘show me how to have fun’? I know how to have fun.” Beckett defended.

“Okay, reading huge books from the library does not count as fun, Beckett.” Zeph told him.

“I beg to differ. It’s really quite enjoyable learning things you normally wouldn’t in school.” Beckett frowned. “How do you think I get such good grades?”

He was met with silence, before he added. “Besides, there are benefits to such large stacks in the library. It really can provide some great…privacy.” He winked at Oriana.

“Oh, ew. I don’t need to know that.” Zeph said with a laugh. “Actually, I do. Give me all the details.”

“Okaaaaay and that’s enough of that.” Oriana broke in, as Beckett’s face flushed bright red with his admission of basically saying they’ve hooked up in the library.

“Well. Since I’m not in any of your classes, I guess I won’t need to be in your study sessions.” Griffin glared.

“Oh, come on, Griffin, of course we want you there!” Shreya exclaimed. “We’re all friends here, and friends help each other. You have exams too, we can help with that!”

Griffin sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Griffin, can I talk to you a minute?” Oriana asked. Beckett narrowed his eyes at her, as she stood and exited the room with Griffin.

Shreya turned to Beckett. “Don’t worry, Beckett. She’s probably just telling him to cool his attitude. He’s a bit hurt that you guys were sneaking off in secrecy.”

Beckett cast his eyes downward. “It was all me.” He muttered. “She wanted to tell the world. It was me holding back.”

“Okay, well, you literally ended up shouting it to the entire school, so I think that makes up for it. It was one of the best things I’ve ever seen.” Zeph grinned.

“Personally, I think you’re great together. Her moods make so much sense now. For a while she was on cloud nine. Then suddenly she was miserable. And now she’s back to cloud nine. I haven’t exactly seen a ton of interaction between you two, but that really says something.” Shreya said gently. “Griffin will come around. Just…play nice.”

Beckett raised an eyebrow. “Play nice? I’m not going to be nice if he’s not. My respect has to be earned, I don’t freely give it to people who are rude to me.”

“You mean like how you’re rude to everyone, but expect them to respect you?” Zeph smirked.

“I…fair point.” Beckett admitted.

“What’s a fair point?” Oriana asked, re-joining them along with Griffin.

“Yes, Beckett. Do tell us…what was fair?” Zeph looked at him slyly.

“Uhm…just…you know. Making up for being a jerk to…certain…people.” Beckett mumbled, turning red.

“Anyone in particular?” Shreya prompted

Beckett shot her a Look. “In general.”

“Alright, well this is going nowhere.” Oriana cut in. “Everyone in for studying later tonight? At the library?”

The group nodded in agreement, including Griffin.

“Great, see you later, I’ve gotta run.” She told them, then quickly left. Beckett watched her retreating form, then got up and followed her.

“Ori…are you okay?” He asked, finally catching up.

“Hmm? Oh! Yeah, I’m good, I just remembered I’m supposed to see Professor Swan right now.”

“Are you sure?”

She smiled at him and pulled him in for a soft kiss. “Yes. Absolutely. This has really been a great day. I just completely forgot before Griffin reminded me just now.”

“He knows your schedule?” He frowned.

She shrugged. “Don’t you?”

He rolled his eyes. “But I’m different. I’m your boyfriend, and I love you, Ori.”

She grinned. “I love you too, Beck. Stop worrying about Griffin. All he asked was what I thought of her, and that’s when it clicked that I’m due for our lesson.”

“Okay. I believe you.” He said.

“No more jealous Beckett?”

“Well…maybe a little jealous. You are pretty irresistible after all. I know that guys…and girls…notice.” He grimaced at the thought, before breaking out in a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“Just thinking that once again I beat all the competition. You’re mine. I won.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, and she burst out laughing.

“Alright, hot shot.” She lightly pushed him. “I’m really late now. I’ll see you later, okay?”

With one more kiss, they parted ways, leaving Beckett smiling after her.

Hours later, the friends met in the library with their books. With everyone involved, the studying went smoothly, and by the time they called it a night, all five of them were laughing together. As they were leaving, Griffin pulled Oriana and Beckett aside.

“I just wanted to let you know…I can see you’re clearly happy together. Oriana, as long as you’re happy then I’m happy. And Beckett…” He trailed off a moment. “I know we haven’t always gotten along, but…It’s nice knowing there’s a real person underneath your snobby exterior.”

“Uh…thanks?” Beckett replied, unsure if that was a compliment or an insult.

“You’re welcome.”

“And Griffin, just so you know…any friend of Ori’s is a friend of mine. And I mean that. Her life is my life now, and I will literally do anything for her.” Beckett said.

“You better.” Griffin replied shortly. “I’ll see you around.”

Griffin hastily left, and Oriana turned to Beckett. “Well, I think overall your integration is going well. Shreya and Zeph seem excited for us.”

“But not Griffin.” Beckett replied.

“Well...he’ll get there. When he sees how you continue to make me happy.” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, gazing into his eyes. “Because you definitely make me happy Beckett Harrington.”

He smiled down at her, returning her embrace, a blush creeping up his neck. “I’ll play nice when he’s around.” He murmured, tilting his head to gently take her earlobe between his teeth.

“Mmmm” She moaned. “But we’re in private…maybe…nice is overrated.”

Beckett grinned against her neck, peppering her with kisses. “Why milady, are you suggesting we do something _other_ than study in the library?”

“Oh, we can stay in the library.” She said breathily. “After all, the stacks are pretty tall.”


	9. Trust Issues

Beckett knew he aced his exams. His whole life he’s been studying wizardry, never taking a moment for himself. But as he glanced across the room at Oriana, who was still busy writing down her answers, he knew things were beginning to change. Noticing his eyes on her, she turned her head slightly and winked, before turning back to her paper. He smiled to himself. _Is it possible to be just…happy? And let things fall into place without pushing them there yourself?_

Minutes later the bell rang, and everyone turned in their exams. He waited for Oriana outside the classroom. “Hey beautiful.” He leaned in, giving her a sweet kiss, which she returned fervently.

“Hey yourself.” She greeted, when they broke apart. He slung an arm around her shoulder and started guiding her out of the building and towards his dorm.

“I’m so glad those are over.” She told him. “I’m really nervous about how I did.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you did quite respectably. You had a great tutor after all.”

She grinned up at him. “Yeah, a tutor that gets distracted way too easy by just a little sliver of skin.”

Beckett’s jaw dropped. “What? No I don’t.”

“Is that so?” She smirked. She guides his hand that was already around her shoulder and pushed down part of her sleeve, exposing her milky skin.

He swallowed. “That’s…I’m fine. It’s just a shoulder. Nothing…” Using his hand, she pushed her sleeve even further down.

He cleared his throat. “Ori…”

“Hmm?”

“If you even expose one more inch of you, we’re not making it back to my room.”

“Is that right?” She taunted. She took his free hand and placed it on her stomach, just underneath her shirt, feeling the sparks as his skin touched hers.

“I warned you.” Beckett quickly swept her from her feet, carrying her into the nearest dark corner he could find.

“This is kind of public…” She started

He silenced her with his lips, before trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone, before bringing them up to her ear and murmuring. “You shouldn’t have tested me, then.” She let out a small gasp as he nibbled her ear ever so gently. All on its own, her body arched into his, and he let out a soft chuckle.

“Guess I’m not the only impatient one.”

“It’s all your fault I find you irresistible.”

His heart was racing as he placed his hands on her hips, his fingertips grazing her soft skin. “Can you be quiet, Ori?”

“Uh…not exactly my strong suit.” She responded breathily.

“Better try, there’s people around.” He smirked, before kissing back down her neck, down her chest, pulling on her nipple with his teeth over her shirt, grinning when she cried out. He sank down on his knees, kissing her stomach and as he started going even lower, he unzipped her pants, gently kissing the skin he was exposing while pulling them down.

“Beck” She whispered, looking down at him with hooded eyes.

With that one whisper, he lost all his control. He dove into her pussy, circling her clit with his tongue, and running along her wet folds. She’s always so wet for him, he started thrusting his tongue in and out of her, her fingers gripping his hair while she moaned for more. He pulled his tongue out “Don’t make me silence you.”

He slipped two of his fingers inside her and she cried out at the intrusion. He pulled his fingers out quickly, stood up and crashed his lips against hers, then re-inserting them, pumping in and out of her. She bit down on his lip and this time it was he who groaned loudly, and returned the favor by biting her neck.

“OH!!…” She started, but then he brought his hand to her mouth, muffling her scream.

“Come for me.” He demanded. To his surprise, she shook her head vehemently. A moment later, she was yanking down his own pants and guiding him towards her, replacing his fingers with his cock.

“Fuck, Ori.” He thrust hard, bringing one hand towards her neck and the slamming the other against the cool wall of the building.

“Squeeze”

He abruptly stopped everything. “What?”

She brought her own hand to meet his that was resting just above her collarbone. “Squeeze my neck, Beckett.”

“Ori…”

“I trust you.” She was searching his eyes, and he could tell she was being completely serious.

“Beckett. I want to try this, even if it’s just this once.”

He shut his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he moved his hand to her throat and squeezed ever so slightly. He swallowed hard, his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest, he was terrified of hurting her.

“A little harder” She murmured, her eyes never leaving his.

He inhaled sharply, applying just the tiniest bit of additional pressure.

“Now fuck me.” She whimpered. “And don’t let go.”

He started moving in and out of her again slowly, never breaking their gaze. “We can’t stay here much longer, someone could catch us, and this looks….”

“Shut up and fuck me fast then.” Her voice was soft and she was breathing just fine, so he nodded and started pumping in and out of her, faster and harder, not a sound between them except an occasional whimper that escaped her lips.

“Holy shit, Ori, this is…” He found himself going faster and faster, his balls slapping against her pussy, his hand still wrapped around her neck. _This is so fucking hot._

He felt her walls getting tighter around him; she was close to falling apart.

“more” She groaned quietly.

He was done for. He dropped both hands to her buttocks, and lifted her onto him, pressing her flat against the wall, dragging his dick against her g-spot. She used his shoulder to muffle her cry as they came hard and fast together. They stayed there several minutes, panting heavily, before he gently set her back down, kissing her again.

“That was insane.” He breathed. “Holy fuck, Ori. Where have you been my whole life?”

She grinned at him. “I take it you liked that?”

He nodded “yes…but I have to ask, why did you want me to do that?”

She bit her bottom lip. “Um…well this is going to sound ridiculous but…I wanted to know what it felt like, relinquishing all my control and putting my life in your hands. I’ve never trusted someone that much before…not until you.”

He looked at her in awe. “I am so in love with you.”

“Mmm I love you too, Beckett.” She brushed her lips against his, then they both started pulling up their pants again. Joining hands, they left their little sanctuary to go back to his dorm. Several people stared at them, smirking, as they walked by.

“Uh…do you think…”

“Yes.” Oriana laughed. “But you know I have trouble staying quiet, so if people heard us I blame you.”

Just then, her phone dinged. She pulled it out of her pocket. “Oh, Griffin wanted to show me something that might give me an edge on the competition with the Thief game coming up. Is it alright if I just meet up with you for dinner?”

Beckett narrowed his eyes. “Maybe I can come with you.”

“Why?”

He pulled her close to him. “Because I just had amazing sex with you and I don’t want to let you go yet.”

She rose an eyebrow. “I gave you full control over me while you were fucking me. But you don’t get to control my life.”

“I’m not trying to control your life, Ori, I just want to keep spending time with you.”

“If I was going to go shopping with Shreya, would you still want to come?” She challenged.

Beckett opened his mouth to argue, but instead sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Griffin doesn’t like your being with me. I don’t want him to talk you into whatever reasoning he’s developed.”

“You said you wouldn’t be jealous anymore.” She said softly.

“Well, what if a monster attacks? You’ll be vulnerable.”

“I thought you’d still appear if that happened.”

“Well, yes but…”

“Hey, Oriana, did you get my message?” A voice called out.

Beckett tensed as he saw Griffin headed their way. “Be nice.” She whispered harshly to him.

“Hey Griffin.” She greeted. “I did, and I’m game.”

Griffin grinned at her. “Great!” His smile faltered as he caught Beckett’s scowl. “Uh, hey Beckett. I suppose you want to come too.”

“I do.” Beckett confirmed

Griffin shrugged. “If you insist.”

Beckett didn’t miss the look Oriana shot him as the three of them started towards the thief dome. “You sure Everett’s okay with us practicing without him?” She asked

Griffin glanced at Beckett. “Yeah. He’d be here himself but…” He gestured between the two of them. “It’s not going to affect anything while we’re playing as a team. But he doesn’t exactly want one on one time with you, not since…” He trailed off.

“Oh. Right.” Oriana cast her eyes down to the ground. She still felt awful for ditching Everett.

“He’ll get over it, Ori.” Beckett told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Not everyone can turn feelings on and off when they please, Beckett.” Griffin’s tone was fierce, and both Beckett and Oriana looked at him in surprise. Realizing his tone, he rubbed the back of his neck and muttered out “Let’s just practice.”

Beckett sat to the side and watched as Griffin showed her some new air magic moves that would make her faster, and less likely to be caught. He glowered every time Griffin touched her, which, to his dismay, was a lot. Right then, Griffin ran up to her again, positioning her hips a certain way, and Beckett stood up and stormed towards them...only to be stopped by the shrillness of his ringtone. He froze when he looked at his phone.

“Hello, mother.” He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. _Cat’s out of the bag. She knows about Oriana._ He sunk back onto the bench and listened quietly as his mother ranted and raved and how irresponsible he was getting involved with someone outside the family’s circle of friends.

Oriana went to him, intertwining their fingers together. He smiled gratefully at her. She couldn’t hear the person on the other end of the line, but she knew by his frustration it was Mrs. Harrington. Suddenly he let out a heavy sigh. “Yes, dinner sounds wonderful…uh huh…I’ll meet you there.” Oriana caught his eye, and he smiled sadly at her. “Yes, alone.” He hung up.

“You okay?” She asked, full of concern.

“I have to go meet my mother. She has questions.”

“I can come, you don’t need to go alone.” She told him

“I do, though, Ori, it’s for the best. She’s upset and I want to smooth things over before she meets you. I’ll face her wrath alone this first time, getting everything squared away, and then next time you’ll join us, and she will love you as much as I do.” He kissed her forehead. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

She nodded slightly but wouldn’t meet his eye. Once again, she felt he wanted to hide her away. “I’ll see you later, Beck.” She moved to get up, but he circled his arms around her waist, pulling her back down to him.

“I’m not hiding you, trust me. And I know you can hold your own against her. Just…let me do this. As her son I owe her the respect of hearing everything from me. Then I’ll arrange all of us to go to dinner together…maybe you can even join us a little bit later.” He cupped her cheek in his hand. “You trust me with your life, right? Trust me with this.”

She gave him a half smile. “Of course, Beckett. You know her and I don’t. I trust your judgement when it comes to introducing us.”

He kissed her slow and sweet, before letting her go. “I’ll see you later either way, right?”

She nodded, and he headed out of the stadium, too preoccupied to notice the glare Griffin was giving him.

Sighing, Oriana returned to the field. “Sorry about that. I’m ready to keep going.”

“You know he’ll never introduce you, right? No one meets Mrs. Harrington and gets away unscathed. Really, you’re better off never meeting her.”

Oriana rolled her eyes. “Well her son is my boyfriend, so she’s just going to have to deal with that. If she thinks she can scare me away, she’s got another thing coming. He’ll introduce us no matter how his dinner tonight goes. I’m sure of it. So, you can start giving him more credit than you have been.”

She turned away from him and started practicing the new spell he’d just taught her and didn’t see him pulling out his phone and firing off a text. Turning around, she saw him just putting his phone back in his pocket.

He plastered a smile on his face. “Just checking the time. We have a bit left. I’ll show you something else, a blocking maneuver, I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Resuming their positions, Oriana couldn’t help but feel she was missing something in regard to the people around her. Maybe Griffin had a point, maybe she’s in over her head. But then, Beckett promised everything would work out. She sighed

“Griffin, I’m going to head home. I’m feeling a little drained.”

“Let me walk you.”

“Really, it’s okay, I’m fine to…”

“It’s not safe every place you wander, Oriana.” He said sharply.

“It’s the middle of the day, Griffin. Students and teachers are everywhere. How is it not safe?”

He stared at her a moment before shrugging and stepping back. “Suit yourself. See you later.” He grabbed his gear and left the stadium, leaving a very confused Oriana behind him.


	10. Family Ties

Oriana didn’t hear from Beckett the whole rest of the day. She’d sent him a couple messages and even tried calling, but it went straight to voicemail. She couldn’t get Griffin’s words out of her head. “He’ll never introduce you, you know.” Is he right? Will Beckett return to his old ways of keeping her out of his main life? Things were good at school, they were open, honest, and loving towards each other. But ever since he left to go meet his mother, and Griffin glaring at them every chance he got. _And how does Griffin know that things are not safe for me? How does he know where I’ve wandered?_

She walked around the campus aimlessly, eventually winding up on a bench next to the lake where she had first arrived on campus. She’d met Beckett here, and hated him immediately. Hated, yet was undeniably attracted to. Of course, she also met Griffin here. He’d been the one to pull her from the lake. She couldn’t figure out where their friendship went wrong. Griffin was sweet, and kind, always helping others, and putting those he cared about before himself. He’d been sweet on her in particular, always smiling and finding little ways to touch her. She’d enjoyed the attention at first, but after Beckett first kissed her, she was ruined. When his lips connected with hers, she never wanted anyone else. She’d attempted with Everett, and maybe eventually she would have felt something for him. But it was always Beckett.

She didn’t want to admit this, but she hurt Griffin. She led him on when she first arrived, stealing little moments away with him, flirting heavily. But he’d never said he wanted more than friendship, and when she was ignoring Beckett, Everett was the one who swooped in and invited her to the solstice party. She hadn’t even realized, Griffin had wanted to go with her. He thought she was single, un-attached, he still wanted her even though she wasn’t giving him the same type of attention as she had in the beginning.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned quickly, ready to cast a spell in defense, but breathed a sigh of relief as it was Griffin approaching her.

“Hi Oriana.”

“Griffin. Hey.” She greeted.

He sat down beside her. “I didn’t see you at dinner. I was worried.”

She sighed. “I wasn’t hungry. I feel off.”

“Haven’t heard from Beckett, huh?”

She shook her head.

He took a deep breath, looking out over the lake. “I have to confess something to you, Oriana. I know I said that I was happy for you guys…because it looked like he makes you happy…but the truth is…he’s really not good for you. I don’t like it. He looks at you like you’re his property or something. It’s not healthy.”

She could feel her blood begin to boil. “Why did you lie in the first place? I thought we were better friends than that.”

“You didn’t even tell us for months about him…and you’re calling me out for lying?”

She bit her lip. _He has a point._

“I just want you to be careful, Oriana. I’m not the only one who doesn’t like the two of you together.”

“What do you mean?” She asked

He shrugged. “I mean, he went to dinner with his family and hasn’t been heard from all night. The Harrington’s’ are…of a certain status. Hardly anyone lives up to it. I’m not even sure he lives up to it yet. But you know he tries.”

She remained silent, so he continued. “Family can be a tricky thing, Oriana. Look at how he was when you met. Thinking he was better than everyone, that there was nothing he couldn’t do or take if he wanted it.”

He glanced over at her. “He wanted you, now he has you. It’s why he’s so possessive of you, Oriana. It’s why how even when he was hiding your relationship, he got insanely jealous when he saw you with other guys…with me.”

“He loves me.” She softly. “I know he does. I know it with every fiber of my being.”

“I’m not saying he doesn’t love you. It’s evident he does. But he also loves his family and I’m worried you’re going to end up fighting for yourself all the time. But like it or not, blood is thicker than water. He’s not always going to protect you, and you deserve so much more.”

Oriana met his gaze and saw a flicker of fear flash through his eyes, gone as quick as it came. “What are you scared of, Griffin?”

“I’m scared you’re going to get hurt. You really have no idea what his mother is like and the lengths she’ll go to keep her family in line with what she wants.”

“And you do?” She countered

He nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’ve seen it in action. And it’s terrifying, and once she has her sights on you, or has you in her grasp…” He trailed off, looking completely torn.

“What?”

“Just be careful, okay?” He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. “And call me if you need anything. Goodnight, Oriana.”

She watched him walk away, a sinking feeling developing in the pit of her stomach. She tried calling Beckett again, it was getting dark and she was worried. Straight to voicemail again. Sighing heavily, she took one last look at the water then started trudging back to her dorm. It was silent, Shreya must be out. Looking around her own room, she realized she really hasn’t spent much time here. Stripping out of her clothes, she slid under her sheets and tried to clear her mind so she could sleep.

Hours later she became groggily aware that something was next to her. Blinking slowly, she felt warmth pressed against her back, an arm protectively around her waist, and steady breathing on her neck. She inhaled his scent, and slowly turned around in his arms.

“Beckett” She murmured.

He tightened his hold on her. “Mmmm, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Where have you been?” She whispered. “I couldn’t reach you.”

“I’m sorry, Ori. I had to turn my phone off. I came as soon as I could.” He tilted her chin up so he could meet her eyes, then leaned down and kissed her slowly.

“Tell me what happened. How’s your mom? Is she excited to meet me? Why were you gone so long?” Oriana asked nervously

Beckett took a deep breath. “Not…exactly. It um…it didn’t go very well. She mostly yelled at me for keeping secrets, and then…” Beckett trailed off, unsure how to bring this next part up.

“Then…” Oriana pressed.

He swallowed. “Then someone else joined us, supposedly on accident, but there was nothing coincidental about it.” He bit his bottom lip nervously and avoided her gaze. “This other woman and her daughter showed up.”

Oriana furrowed her eyebrows. “Okay…that doesn’t sound awful.”

Beckett grimaced. “They tried to set us up on a date.”

Oriana sat up and faced him in shock. “What?”

“Obviously I shot it down, Ori, I told all three of them that I’m in love with you and have no interest in dating someone else.” He sat up and stroked her cheek gently with his knuckles.

Oriana pulled her face away from his touch. “Why would she do that? You were supposed to arrange for her to have dinner with _me,_ not some other girl. Is that why you didn’t want me to come? Are you…are you dating someone else?”

“No! No, never, you’re the one for me, you know I’m crazy about you. You’re everything to me.” Beckett pleaded. He knew this would happen of he told her the truth, but he never wanted to lie to her. If they were going to work, he had to tell her everything.

“I’ve been on a couple dates with her before…in high school, not anytime recently. And I have no interest in seeing her again. I made that very clear.”

Oriana was still looking at him with confusion. “You said your mom knew you’re dating me.”

“She does.”

“Then why would she do that Beckett?”

He was at a complete loss. “Look, I know this looks bad…”

“So, when am I going to meet her then? I’ll set her straight.” Oriana said firmly. Beckett remained silent, and she scoffed. “Oh my…Griffin was right. You’re never going to introduce me, are you?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t listen to whatever Griffin is telling you about me.”

“Well clearly, I should, since he’s right about this. What else is he going to end up being right about, Beck?”

“Griffin is acting shady, Oriana, you can’t possibly trust him over me.”

“I can do whatever I want, you don’t own me.” She snapped.

Beckett ran his hand through his hair in frustration, then laid back down on his back. “You can meet her whenever you want.” He said quietly. “We can go see her right now, if that’s what you want to do.”

Looking down at him, Oriana started feeling guilty. He looked so defeated. She always thought he was overreacting when it came to what his mother was like but looking at him now and remembering that Griffin said, “no one gets away unscathed after meeting Mrs. Harrington.” …

She laid down next to him, turning on her side and snuggling into him, resting her head against his chest. He pulled her tightly against him.

“I came straight here when it was over. And it was only over because I walked out. All I could think about was getting back to you, telling you everything, and hoping you wouldn’t break up with me over it.”

“Thank you for telling me, Beck. You could have chosen to keep that part about the other girl a secret from me, but you didn’t. Of course, I trust you. I love you. I’m not going to break up with you because of something your mother is doing. If she doesn’t support us, then screw her. She doesn’t even know me, she hasn’t seen how we are together. She doesn’t know a thing about us.”

Beckett gave her a sad smile. “Thank you, Ori.” They laid there in silence for several minutes until…

“Ori, how was the rest of your practice? What did Griffin say after I left?”

She sighed. “It didn’t go much longer. He’s been acting so strange lately, I can’t figure it out.”

“He’s jealous.” Beckett said simply. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way he looks at you, touches you.” He was starting to get angry. “He tries to touch you constantly, and it’s so annoying. What did he say after I left?”

She was quiet a minute. “He said you’ll never introduce me to your family, I’ll get hurt, and then when he wanted to walk me back to my dorm he said, “Things aren’t safe everywhere you wander.”

“What does that mean?” Beckett asked.

“I don’t exactly know. He found me a bit later and started going on about your family and you and how I need to watch my own back, basically.”

They both went silent, lost in their own thoughts.

“I’m glad you’re here, Beck. How did you get in, anyway?”

“Well…” He cleared his throat. “We need to work on your security. It was far too easy to get in. Honestly, Oriana, first thing tomorrow, I’m developing better locks for you.”

“You really don’t trust anyone, do you?”

“I trust you.” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “Look. Griffin is harmless. So, stop worrying about him. And maybe we can set _him_ up with that girl from your dinner. We can even double date! That would be awesome!”

“Yeah. Awesome.” Beckett sighed. _Maybe I am actually overreacting this time._

Oriana lifted herself up and straddled his waist. “Stop. Worrying.” She murmured, rubbing herself against him.

He moaned softly. “Ori…”

She ground herself against him until he was fully erect. She moved herself and pushed down his boxers to release him, then pushed her own panties to the side and sunk down onto him, letting out a groan the more he filled her. She moved up and down, her breasts bouncing, and he reached up and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her fiercely. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he relished the feeling of being inside her, kissing her lips, touching her skin. He rolled so she was beneath him, pinned between his body and the mattress. Burying his face into her neck, he paced himself, making love to her so she would know without a doubt that he belonged to her. He captured her lips with his own as he exploded inside her, filling her with his hot semen. He continued kissing her gently, deeply, even after their breathing returned to normal.

“Can we stay here forever” she murmured against his lips.

He nodded. “I’m all for forever.”


	11. Momstrosity

School was on a break, but Beckett and Oriana were in the library’s secret room, trying to find information on the shadow beasts that kept attacking her. Frustrated, Oriana slammed the book she was looking in shut.

“We’re getting nowhere, there is nothing here!” She exclaimed, then buried her face in her hands.

“I’m sorry, Ori, we just have to keep looking. There must be something…”

“Beck, there’s nothing. We’ve been over everything. Whatever they are, they’re not normal and legal magic. Most likely they’re far from it.” She snapped.

Beckett wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. “Don’t give up, Ori, we’ll figure it out. And there hasn’t been an attack for a while, so…”

“You jinxed it!”

He looked at her, confused. “What?”

“Everyone knows that when you say that things are going well, that something bad hasn’t happened, then something bad definitely happens.”

“Old wives’ tale.” He assured her.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever you say. Definitely not my experience, but Beckett Harrington always knows best.”

“What is your issue? I’m trying to comfort you.” He asked

She started pacing around the room. “I don’t need comforting Beckett, I need answers! I don’t want to be constantly looking over my shoulder, and yours. We have enough issues dealing with your mother trying to set you up with other women.”

 _And there it is._ “Ori, I told you, I shut it down. Is that what’s bothering you?”

“Of course, it’s bothering me! How could it not be? My future mother in law is basically plotting against me.”

When she looked at him again, he was grinning from ear to ear. She narrowed her eyes. “What are you so happy about? I’m so glad you’re amused by everything trying to get me out of your life. That includes being killed!”

He stepped into her space and wrapped her in a giant hug, still smiling. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held tight until he finally felt her relax into his embrace. After holding her another minute, he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands.

“You have no idea what you just said do you do?”

She looked at him in confusion. “Yes, I do. I said your mother hates me and something wants to kill me. Neither of which is a good thing.”

He shook his head. “You said, and I quote, ‘my future mother in law’.”

Her jaw dropped. “No, I didn’t.”

He chuckled. “You absolutely did. You didn’t even hesitate to call her that. In fact, it came so naturally to you that you didn’t even realize you were saying it.”

“I…I…huh.” Was all she could muster out.

“Are you saying you’re going to marry me, Oriana?” He murmured, gently pressing a kiss to her lips.

“I’m a freshman in college, Beckett, it is way too soon to think about that.” She scoffed.

He shrugged. “You brought it up.”

She let out a heavy sigh. “Not exactly. If you hadn’t called me out on it then I probably never would have realized I said it, and what that may or may not mean.”

Beckett studied her a moment, before kissing her forehead. “Okay. I won’t mention it again.”

“Are you saying that you would marry me right now, Beckett? Seriously?”

He shrugged again. “I guess you’ll never know, since I said I wasn’t going to mention it again.” He smirked as he saw the expression on her face.

“You’re impossible.” She told him.

“Not really. I’m quite the possibility, actually.” He responded. “And since you never take off the locket I made for you, I think you know that and accept it. Even want it.”

Her hand flew to the necklace she wore around her neck. “I love my locket. Why would I take it off? It’s like always having you with me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Exactly. That’s what I’m saying.”

She closed her eyes briefly, shaking her head, then reopened them. “So. Dinner. With your mother. What’s the plan?”

“Well…” He started slowly. “I can pick you up at 6, and we can drive together. It’s going to be a challenge, but we’ll get through it.”

He took her hand in his. “Come on, I’ll walk you back to your dorm so you can get ready.”

After dropping her off with promises of returning in a few hours to pick her up, Beckett left her in the hands of Shreya.

“Okay, so! Meeting the mother! This is big, Oriana, and you _must_ look amazing, I just can’t stress it enough. Let’s go to Penn Square, I went window shopping earlier and found several beautiful dresses.”

“Are you sure we have time to go to Penn Square?” Oriana asked, doubtfully

“Yes!! I know exactly the shops to go to. I’ll have you back in no time.” She promised.

“Okay…” Oriana agreed uncertainly.

Stepping through the portal, Penn Square was abuzz with activity.

“What’s happening? Why is it so busy?”

Shreya laughed. “Parties are happening. Shopping for next term is happening. In fact…”

“Oh no. I recognize that look. What are you up to?” Oriana narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Shreya grabbed her arm and dragged her into the first shop, grabbing the dress from the rack. “First, change.”

Oriana rolled her eyes but stepped into the changing room. Coming out a few minutes later, Shreya squealed in delight.

“Oh my god, that is perfect!! Exactly what I thought!!”

Oriana frowned. “But…it’s kind of…revealing…” She trailed off, studying herself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, no question. It was a sleek black dress, which sparkled in the light, cutting off on her upper thigh. The top was a scoop neck, that was dangerously low on her breasts, the sleeves were sheer.

Shreya clapped. “I know!! It’s not for dinner. It’s for _after_ dinner.”

“After?”

“Yes! We’re going to a party! It’s going to be huge, and everyone who is anyone will be there. That includes us.”

Oriana groaned. “I’m going to dinner with the woman from hell. I doubt I’ll be up for partying after.”

But Shreya shook her head. “That’s exactly why you need to! Trust me, you’ll want to blow off steam. Look, this dress is on me. Promise me you’ll come??”

After grudgingly accepting both the dress and the party invitation, the two friends walked to the next shop.

When Oriana came out of the dressing room this time, she received a respectful nod.

“Yes, that’s definitely responsible. It’s a smart outfit, it practically screams ‘Harrington.’” Shreya told her confidently.

Oriana had to agree with her. Now she had on a black skirt, black blazer, and a golden shirt underneath. It was very business-like, and she loved it. If this doesn’t scream ‘good impression,’ then nothing will.

True to his word, Beckett arrived at 6pm sharp. He grinned when he saw her. “You look stunning.” He told her, kissing her gently on the cheek.

“You look handsome yourself.” She returned, admiring his metallic button down shirt and slacks.

They held hands their entire drive but didn’t speak a whole lot. Both were extremely nervous about how this night will play out. When Beckett pulled into the drive Oriana gasped.

“This is where you live?”

Beckett’s face flushed. “Yeah.”

Her jaw dropped as she took in the sprawling mansion before them. It was brick, brightly lit on both the outside and the inside, with too many windows to count.

“Are those…towers?”

He nodded. “Yes. They are a bit much, in my opinion. They’re not used. A lot of rooms are not used, actually.”

Oriana shook her head in disbelief. She knew Beckett’s family was well off, but this house was already intimidating. It looked cold, hard, rich, and snobby. It looked exactly the way she used to see Beckett himself, before she really knew him. She couldn’t help but wonder how much of this side of him still existed. She did see occasional glimpses, and she knew her friends saw them as well. Shreya and Zeph were more forgiving, mainly found it funny. But Griffin’s warnings were still floating in her head.

“Ori? You coming?”

She snapped her attention back to Beckett, who had her passenger door open and his hand extended. She smiled. “Yes, of course. Sorry.”

“Where were you just now?” He asked as they walked hand in hand towards the door.

“This house is ridiculous.” She responded.

He led her inside without a word. As she stood gaping at everything in the foyer, he called out. “Hello? We’re here!”

“You really grew up here?” Oriana whispered

“Yes.”

A woman suddenly appeared. Her hair a sandy blonde, her facial features sharp. “Beckett, dear, glad you could make it.”

“Mother.” He nodded curtly. Oriana noticed the way he tensed.

Then the woman turned to her. “And you are…?” She asked, in disdain.

“Mother, you know who this is.” Beckett said sharply.

“I’m sure she knows how to introduce herself, Beckett.” She replied. She gave Oriana a menacing smile. “You may call me Mrs. Harrington.”

Oriana smiled and extended her hand. “I am Oriana. It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

Mrs. Harrington glanced at her hand before meeting her eyes again. “It’s Mrs. Harrington.”

“…Right…” Oriana withdrew her hand, casting a glance at Beckett, who wrapped his arm around her protectively.

“Dinner is served, come to the dining hall.” Mrs. Harrington turned on her heel and marched off.

“Doing great.” Beckett whispered in her ear.

“She hates me.” Oriana mumbled in return.

“Don’t let her get to you. I’m with you. Don’t forget that.”

Walking into the dining hall Oriana stopped short, letting out a quiet whistle. There was a long, solid cherry wood table, adorned with gold leaf, with matching chairs for 14. The rest of the room was decorated in shades of deep burgundy, with intricate detailing in every corner, with every trim. She’d never seen anything like it.

“I know it seems a bit much, but we always host the loveliest dinner parties here. We have quite the circle of fine society as our main guests.” Mrs. Harrington informed, frowning in their direction.

“Will father be coming?” Beckett asked

“No dear, he doesn’t have time for trivial meetings like this, you know that. He didn’t even come for our dinner with Victoria and Mrs. Van Woodsen.”

“I thought them joining us wasn’t planned in advance.” Beckett narrowed his eyes.

Mrs. Harrington let out a forced laugh. “Of course not. You’re twisting my words. Now. Let’s sit.” She proceeded to sit at the head of the table, with Beckett beside her, and Oriana beside Beckett. Servants brought out a salad. When Oriana went to take a bite, Beckett’s mother interrupted.

“Oriana, Beckett tells me you’re both sun and fire attuned. That’s quite impressive for a first year student with no magical background. How are your studies coming along?”

“They’re great.” Oriana told her. “I’m thoroughly enjoying it and learning a lot. Beckett has also been helping me pick up the basics.”

“Yes, he always did enjoy charity work.”

“She’s not charity work.” Beckett gritted out.

“You can understand I wasn’t happy to learn that my son has been neglecting his own studies to help you learn the things you should already know. I have no idea how you were ever accepted into Penderghast, they used to be so much more strict in their administration procedures. I called the Dean, but she refused to give me details. As if this family doesn’t donate enough to the school already. We may consider cutting our financial contribution next year.”

“ _Mother.”_ Beckett was fuming at how she was acting. He had hoped she would at least give Oriana a chance, but she wasn’t even letting her eat, as he noticed his girlfriend hadn’t taken a single bite of her salad before the servers came and took it away, replacing it with a bowl of creamy mushroom bisque.

“Mrs. Harrington, I can assure you that Beckett has not been neglecting his school work in any way. He is still top of the class.” Oriana retorted. Beckett smiled at her and took her hand in his underneath the table. She gave him a grateful look and squeezed his hand.

“Also, I’m curious why you are considering cutting your donation, since Beckett isn’t affected by the so called lax admission processes.” Oriana raised her eyebrow, the corners of her lips turning up. _Got her._

Mrs. Harrington chuckled coldly. “We’ll probably only cut funding to the Thief program.”

Oriana had once again been about to take a spoonful of her soup when that response came through, and she paused.

“Why the Thief program?” She demanded. Looking into the eyes of the woman who raised the love of her life, she saw nothing but disgust in them.

“Oriana is a star player on the Thief team this year.” Beckett cut in.

“Yes. I heard.” Mrs. Harrington replied shortly. “It’s unnecessary to academics. In fact, it’s a distraction from academics. Students parading around those games when they should be in classrooms, preparing for exams and the real world.”

“We don’t have exams every day…” Oriana started

“I’m aware and I find it a bit unfortunate you don’t have them once a week.”

“Once a week?” Oriana asked incredulously.

“That’s right. Needing so much time to prepare, not only will students be unable to partake in such non-academic extracurricular activities, it will also help prevent romantic relationships as well. You’re far too young to understand what love is, and instead succumb to feelings of lust and confuse them for love.”

Oriana’s jaw dropped. “Mrs. Harrington” She began

But the woman held her hand up and turned to address the server. “Thank you, Thomas. You are doing a wonderful job tonight. Very punctual with the courses.” She shot a look at Oriana as Thomas removed her uneaten bisque.

“You shouldn’t waste food, Oriana. There are millions of starving individuals in the world. It’s a shame you have no conscience for them.”

 _“That’s Enough!”_ Beckett’s slammed his fist on the table, his voice was raised, and blood boiling. He knew his mother was vicious, but even he wasn’t expecting her to be cruel. “You aren’t even letting her eat. Every time she tries, you ask her a question. Would you prefer she talk with her mouth full?”

“If she didn’t want the food, she shouldn’t have come.” Mrs. Harrington sneered.

“Why are you being like this? You know how important she is to me.”

“Our definitions of ‘important’ are different then. You’re interested in immediate gratification by taking advantage of this girl who has no business dating you. My definition is long term success, even in marriage.”

“We’re freshman in college. It’s way too soon to be thinking of that.” Beckett hissed, using Oriana’s exact words from before.

“You’re incorrect, as usual. Now is the time to be thinking of it. You need to plan for the future, Beckett. You need to make the right sort of connections, and be with women who will progress with you not…” She trailed off and waved a hand in Oriana’s general direction. “…someone who will use you to climb up on their own from the bottom. The bottom will never be on top. The right woman won’t distract you physically, but rather mentally challenge you.”

He was about to let her have it when Thomas arrived back with the main course, which was lobster tail with baked potato and steamed cauliflower. He groaned as Oriana stared at it.

“Is something the matter?” Mrs. Harrington asked innocently.

“I’m allergic to shellfish.” Oriana said quietly

“Which you knew.” Beckett said angrily.

“I don’t see how I could have possibly known that. You don’t tell me anything anymore. You’re very secretive since befriending this girl.”

“I told you several times!” He argued, exasperated.

But she just shrugged and focused back on Oriana. “Well. There are sides you can eat.”

“Do you not know anything about allergies?” Oriana snapped. “They’ve been in contact. I can’t eat the sides at this point.”

“I suppose that means you’re wasting three courses of food this evening. Such a shame. The cook went to so much trouble. Lobster is not something you prepare every day, and as I said, there are _so_ many starving…”

“Oh my…we’re leaving.” Beckett furiously stood up from the chair, taking Oriana’s hand and pulling her up with him.

“You will not waste your food, Beckett Harrington. We raised you better than that.”

“Obviously you didn’t. Goodnight.” He strode away from the table, tugging Oriana along behind him.

“So lovely to meet you, dear.” She called from behind them, a smirk evident in her tone.

Beckett was basically yanking Oriana back to the car, apologizing profusely the entire way. “I’m so sorry, Oriana. I didn’t expect it to be like that, I thought she’d at least be civil. She knows how important you are to me and…”

“Beckett, stop.” Oriana interrupted while they got in the car and he sped out of the long drive. “It’s not your fault.”

He shook his head. “This is exactly what I was worried about, this whole time we’ve been seeing each other. She can be downright cruel and devious. I don’t know what she’s going to do next if we don’t break up.”

Oriana gaped at him. “We’re breaking up?”

“No! No, no, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m just saying…how do I say this…she’s vicious, Oriana, and with how that just went, this is just the beginning. She has a lot of connections, she’s powerful in both the town and school.”

“What about your dad?” Oriana questioned. “Can’t he talk sense in to her?”

“Honestly, Ori, I don’t think he likes being around her. That’s why he’s never around any of us. He’s a busy and successful man.”

“And…your sister?” Oriana asked quietly.

“She has so many degrees and with her career she’s too busy for any of this. Besides, she lives nowhere near here.”

Oriana chewed her bottom lip. “That’s…an interesting family dynamic. That’s…what you grew up with. The life you know.”

Beckett nodded sadly. “Do you see why I tried to protect you from them? Why I kept you away as long as I could?”

Oriana stared out the window as a light drizzle began to fall from the sky. She said nothing, and when Beckett went to take her hand, she pulled it away.

“Ori…? Ori are you…are we…okay?” Beckett asked nervously.

She sighed. “I need to process this. Maybe even get my mind off it for a while so I can see more clearly.”

Beckett nodded vigorously. “We could go see a movie, or go drinking or get some food…”

“Shreya invited me to a party tonight.” Oriana informed.

“Oh…well…let me just change and…”

“Actually, Beck, I would like it very much if you would just drop me off at my dorm.”

Beckett frowned. “You don’t want me to…”

“It’s a girl’s night. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It was kinda last minute and then dinner happened, and I forgot to tell you.”

Beckett felt his heart sink. This is what he’d been terrified of all along, and now his nightmare seemed to be coming true. “Okay, whatever you need. Maybe I can come over later or you can come to my dorm…?”

Oriana shook her head. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea tonight. We’ll probably be out pretty late.”

“Oh. Alright.” Beckett pulled back into the school parking lot and turned the engine off. He turned to face Oriana, stroking her cheek with one of his thumbs. “I love you so much, Oriana.” He whispered.

She gave him a soft smile. “I love you too.”

They kissed slowly and sweetly before they got out of the car and went their separate ways. Arriving at her dorm, Shreya practically pounced on her in excitement about the party, before getting a good look at her face, then her excitement turned to concern.

“What happened?”

“Girl. I have so much to tell you.”


	12. For Every Action Has an Equal Reaction

Beckett didn’t hear from Oriana the rest of the night. He kept reaching for his phone and starting to text her when he would get nervous and put it down without sending. He had sent her exactly one message hours ago, a simple “Have fun tonight, I love you” and didn’t receive a response. He was really starting to freak out that his mother had ruined things between them with one dinner. He’d really hoped she was going to be civil and give Oriana a chance. He’d really talked both Oriana and their relationship up, and just talking to Oriana always brightened his day. He’d hoped the message he’d sent had been received and things would have gone better. But they didn’t. As usual, his mother was dead set on ruining the evening.

He looked at his clock. 2am. He sighed, rolling over in his bed onto Oriana’s side, inhaling the faded scent of her shampoo on the pillow. He missed her. He doesn’t even remember the last time he slept alone. Either she was always at his dorm or he was at hers. He hated knowing that she didn’t want to see him tonight. It made him feel like a failure.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He shot up, his heart pounding as he saw Oriana’s name flashing across his screen. He prayed she was going to ask if she could come over or vice versa.

“Oriana? I’m so glad hear from you! I thought….”

But the voice that cut him off wasn’t Oriana’s.

“Beckett? Is that you?”

“Yes. Who’s this.” He demanded.

He could hear loud music in the background and the person was practically shouting into the phone to be heard.

“Beckett, it’s Shreya…sorry to call you, but…I need help. Oriana is completely wasted, and I think she needs to go home, but she’s not listening to me and she keeps pulling out of my grasp. Can you come?”

Beckett squeezed his eyes shut. _This isn’t like her. She must be in so much pain._

“Beckett? _Beckett!!_ Are you there? Can you still hear me?”

“Yes.” He rasped out. “Tell me where you are.”

A million thoughts were flying through his head as he went to Penn Square and the house Shreya had described. He knew about this party. Pretty much everyone knew about this party. He was chiding himself for not going with her in the first place. He whipped out his phone and text Shreya, since he now had her number, asking where they were. Wandering throughout the enormous house he found himself out in the back where there were a million lights and disco balls suspended in the air. Excessively loud music was thumping through the gigantic speakers that were stationed all over the house and yard. He finally spotted them, noticing Zeph was also there. A pang of hurt washed through him, knowing Oriana was no longer out with just Shreya.

Zeph spotted him and started waving his arms. “Beckett! Thank god! Our girl has had way too many drinks. I just got here too, she interrupted my hot date with Netflix.” He winked, and Beckett couldn’t help but chuckle at him.

“Seriously, Beckett, thank you!” Shreya shouted.

“Thank you for calling me.” He told her.

“WHAT?” She shouted.

Beckett rolled his eyes. He hated parties like these. Can’t hear a damn thing but the music. “Where’s Oriana?” He shouted back. Shreya pointed, and Beckett followed with his gaze until her saw her. His breath caught, seeing how hot she looked, then he frowned as he realized she was dressed like that for tons of people that were not him. He turned back to Shreya. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Between the three of us, I think we’ll be able to get her home!”

Beckett nodded, and the three of them walked over to Oriana, who was currently at the bar doing another shot with a couple people from the Thief team. He lightly put his hand on her shoulder.

When she turned around to face him, his eyes traveled from her ruby red lips, to the curves of her dress, and the tightness of the fabric that was way too short for his liking. He wanted to rip it off her. She frowned at him.

“What are you doing here? I said I needed a night!”

“You’re drunk. It’s time to go.” He told her firmly.

She let out a harsh laugh. “So, you’re my babysitter now?”

“Oriana, I called him.” Shreya piped in. “And Zeph. We need to leave.”

Beckett reached for her hand and she yanked away from him. He instinctively took a step back, wincing as though she physically hurt him.

“I’m not going anywhere!” She shouted, before stalking off towards the house.

Shreya, Zeph, and Beckett all followed her right out the front door. On the porch, where it was a tiny bit quieter, she whirled around.

“What the fuck, Beckett? You can’t give me a fucking night off?”

“I was! I was in bed, missing you I might add, when Shreya called me _from your phone_ telling me to come.”

“Of course, blame it on my friends. It’s what you’ve always done! Just tell the truth, Beckett! I’m not good enough for you! My friends aren’t good enough for you!”

“That’s not true!” He shouted back. He couldn’t believe what she was saying. “Ori, why are you doing this? Are you trying to punish me?”

“Punish you! For what? I just want to not think anymore! I’m tired of thinking! I’m tired of fighting for this damn relationship! It’s one fucking thing after another and I’m sick of it!”

Shreya stepped between them and Beckett felt like his heart was just ripped out.

“Oriana shut up and listen to me! I called Beckett. I called him because he’s your boyfriend and I thought if anyone could get through to you, it would be him. And he came. For me. For you. So, don’t tell him that none of us are good enough for him, because then it’s _you_ who’s lying!”

Oriana narrowed her eyes, and she opened her mouth to shout again when Shreya kept going, not giving her a chance.

“You owe him an apology! He never would have come if I hadn’t called him, and that’s because he _respects_ you! So his mother is a bitch. She’s not him. He would do anything for you, and a lot of people have in-law trouble.”

“We’re not married.” Oriana snapped.

“So? It still applies!”

“Well maybe I don’t want to have that trouble! Maybe I have enough shit in my life that I don’t need more!”

Beckett swayed and Zeph was at his side, holding him up.

“Don’t listen to her. She has no idea what she’s saying right now.”

He shook his head, and a feeling of nausea coursed through him. Just when he thought he was going to throw up…Oriana did, right into some bushes.

“Ori?” He rushed forward, lifting her hair away from her face as she heaved

She grunted something intangible. He said nothing, just kept holding her hair until she finally seemed finished. She stood up straight slowly, looking at him first, then Shreya, the Zephyr.

“When did you two get here?” She asked, pointing between Beckett and Zeph.

“Do you not have any idea what you just said?” Zeph cried angrily. “You practically tore my boy open here. What is the matter with you?”

“I just wanna go home.” She muttered, taking a couple of steps before stumbling.

“Then we’re helping.” Zeph and Beckett helped keep Oriana upright, while Shreya called Aster. When they reached the portal, she announced she was going to meet Aster at her shop for a hangover concoction.

“She makes the best.” Shreya assured them. “I’ve taken this many times, Oriana will feel great once she has it.”

Stepping through the portal, Zeph and Beckett managed to get Oriana to her dorm and into her bed. She hadn’t said another word, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was snoring lightly. The two men went into the common space of the suite. Beckett buried his face in his hands.

“Hey.” Zeph said gently. “She didn’t mean any of that. You know that, right?”

Beckett just shook his head. He knew she meant every word, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

“Beckett.” Zeph called his name sharply now, and Beckett finally looked at him. “Look…I just want you to know…I know you two have been through a lot of crap, and for a few reasons, some only the two of you know. Why neither of you are saying everything, I can only guess, but here is what I do know.”

“I don’t need a pep talk.” Beckett snarled, starting to stand.

“Sit Down Now.” Zephyr scolded. Beckett paused, registering his tone. It’s rare for Zeph to get upset and stern with people. Slowly, he sat again.

Zeph took a deep breath. “The two of you are like. Relationship goals. It is insane how much the two of you love each other. People would kill for that. Hell, people _have_ killed for it. Are you going to let one night destroy what you have? One night that literally neither of you caused?”

“I don’t want to, why would I want that?”

“Then don’t let her push you away right now. You know how you pushed her away? She’s capable of doing the same thing. Don’t let her. You’re better than that. Both of you are better than that.”

Beckett ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “You can give me any potion, any spell, and I’ll figure it out and be better at it than anyone else. You can give me any textbook, and I’ll read it cover to cover. Give me any exam and I will ace it. But with Ori…” Beckett trailed off helplessly. “She’s not something static. Sometimes I have no idea what to do with her and that scares the shit out of me.”

Zeph smiles at him. “But don’t you see that’s a good thing? If it didn’t scare you, what would be the point? Admit it, even before you started hooking up, she terrified you.”

“Well, I thought she might take my number 1 spot in the class, sure. That was more annoying than terrifying. And then she got me in detention. I’ve never had detention before in my life, it was awful and humiliating.”

“Didn’t end up awful.” Zeph reminded him

Beckett blushed. “er…no. No it didn’t. Not exactly, anyway.” Beckett remembered their detention as if it were yesterday. He wanted to hate her, wanted her to admit she had him under some kind of spell. But then he kissed her, and as soon as he did, he never wanted to stop. Being interrupted by the shadow monster...that had been terrifying. The creature itself could haunt someone’s dreams, but Beckett was only terrified of losing Oriana. And when he healed her…he couldn’t stop from being inside her, claiming her as his.

“Don’t leave.” Zeph told him. “Talk to her when she wakes up. Don’t walk away. Especially not over something as ridiculous as a dinner gone bad.” With that parting comment, Zephyr got up and left the suite.

Beckett sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, then slowly went back to her room. He stood there in the dark, not knowing what to do. Finally, he crawled into bed with her. She gave a little whimper, and the next thing he knew she had turned around to face him, and he was staring into her deep eyes.

“You’re still here.” Her voice was soft, a bit cracked.

He nodded.

“You didn’t leave.”

He shook his head.

“Why not?” She whispered

“How are you feeling?” He murmured.

“My head hurts.”

They lay silent for several minutes, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Finally, Oriana spoke first.

“I am so sorry, Beck. I didn’t mean what I said. I was blowing off steam. You weren’t supposed to be there.”

“I think you did. I think you meant it all. And I’m wondering what that means for us. And why you haven’t told me before. Not everything came from just tonight.”

She swallowed nervously. “I’m very tired, Beckett.”

He nodded. “I get that. And I get that you didn’t want me to come out tonight. I do hope you understand that I only came because Shreya asked me to. You have good friends, Ori. Don’t take them for granted….” He trailed off, feeling a bit choked up. He’d never had friends the way she did. No one ever looked out for his best interests like that before. The fact that both Zephyr and Shreya stood up for him tonight blew his mind.

“I know.” She said quietly.

He took a deep and shuddery breath. “You said you needed time to digest things. I can honestly say that I do too. It hurt. What you said tonight.”

“Beckett…” She started

He shook his head. “Ori. I’m not going anywhere. You know I love you more than anything. I’ve made a lot of mistakes when it’s come to you, to us, but I am never giving you up, do you understand? We will come back from this. We have to. You aren’t the only one that’s been fighting for us to be together. You aren’t the only one having to defend us to other people.”

She frowned. “What do you mean? Who are you defending us to? Other than your mother?”

He gave a sad smile. “Oh, Ori.” He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “There are some people who act differently towards me when you’re not around. It may surprise you.”

She sighed. “Right. Of course. My friends.”

He shook his head. “For the record, both Shreya and Zeph stood by me tonight. But I’m still afraid to call them my friends because if you ever left me…so would they. I’m not stupid.”

“You really don’t know how to open up to people and let them in.”

“You’re right. I don’t. You’ve seen firsthand why that is, Oriana. You’re the only person who has ever understood me, and has wanted me, and hasn’t judged me for where I come from. I’m not Beckett Harrington to you, I’m just…Beckett. I don’t want to lose that.”

“So, what do we do?” She whispered

“We give each other space. Just like you wanted. I know you were very intoxicated tonight and said things you wish you didn’t. But you did, and I can’t act like it didn’t affect me.”

He looked back down at her, noticing tears welling up in her eyes.

“Hey.” He murmured, cupping her cheek in his hand. “Hey, this isn’t the end. You know that, right?”

She rolled her eyes. “Right. Because ‘space’ is associated with being close to someone.”

He kissed her gently on the forehead. “I just want you to figure out what you’re really feeling. And if you really do…want me. As I am.” His voice cracked, and he squeezed his eyes shut to hold back his own tears.

He rolled out of bed, needing to get away.

“Beckett. Don’t go.”

He paused, his hand on her bedroom door handle. “I…I’ll speak to you soon.” He hurried out the door, running into Shreya coming in.

“Jesus, Beckett! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing?” She demanded

“I have to go. She has a headache, I hope Aster was able to provide you with the tonic. Goodnight, Shreya.”

“Wait, Beckett…” But he was gone, dashing out of their suite and into the night.

Shreya marched into Oriana’s bedroom. “What the hell did you just do?”

Oriana sighed, a tear trickling down her face. “I really messed up.”


	13. Separately Together

Beckett made his way through the quad to the library. Classes were starting in two days and he was having a hard time studying in his room. Everywhere he looked, he saw Oriana. Her scent was still on his pillow. The window she liked to sit by and read. He’d healed her there, made love to her there, talked about their future there. Without her he didn’t want to be in the room. It seemed cold and dark without her warmth and light. It had been a couple of days since he’d talked to her. He’d seen her a couple times, out with Shreya, Zeph, and Griffin. He hated not being included. But he knew this was for the best. If she really loves him, she’ll be back.

He heard a fit of laughter coming from the dorms. Looking over there, he paused, before hurriedly hiding behind the nearest tree. Her laughter rang like a bell, her features were smiling, and it was Griffin making her that way. Anger bubbled up inside Beckett’s chest. _He certainly didn’t take long to swoop in. That asshole. We’re not even broken up officially. Is she completely oblivious or does she actually want him?_

His fists clenched, and his breathing was becoming ragged. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, whirling around.

“Zeph! You scared me!”

“What uh…what are doing there, Beckster? Driving yourself crazy?” He asked

“Wha..I…I was just going to the library and then…” Beckett trailed off, gesturing towards where Oriana and Griffin were.

Zeph peered around him and shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry about that.”

“What do you mean, don’t worry about it? He’s trying to make a move on her!” Beckett fumed

Zephyr rolled his eyes. “And he won’t be successful. But whether you like it or not, she considers him a friend, and a good one, and you need to deal with that.”

Beckett narrowed his eyes. “He’s up to something.”

To his surprise, Zeph nodded his head. “I actually agree with you, Beckett. He’s definitely acting strange. Sneaking off, taking hushed phone calls…and…” Zeph trailed off

“And what.” Beckett demanded

Zeph shifted uncomfortably. “Well. See. The thing is…you’ve been suspicious of him for a while. Oriana’s mentioned it. _In confidence,_ so you’re not hearing anything from me.”

Beckett pinched the brow of his nose. “Just say it.”

“I may have been keeping an eye on him, and what I’ve discovered is quite interesting. He seems to know when you aren’t with her. I’ve seen him trail her.”

Beckett froze. “He…follows her?”

Zeph nodded. “He doesn’t actually approach her most of the time, which is even weirder.”

Beckett thought a moment. “I don’t really know what she does when we’re not together. Unless I happen to see her. But Zeph…I don’t understand, why did you decide to follow him? He’s your friend.”

Zeph chuckled. “So are you. And if you were acting shady I would be doing the same thing. It’s not personal. I’m just looking out for my girl there.”

Beckett blinked. “We’re…friends…?”

Zephyr raised an eyebrow. “You’re really asking that? My feelings are hurt!” He clutched his chest dramatically, pretending to sway.

Beckett just gaped at him, stunned. “I…I just didn’t…I mean, Zeph that’s unexpected. I just assumed if Oriana and I broke up none of you would talk to me again.”

Zephyr furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

“I know I’m not the easiest to get along with.”

“While that’s definitely true…well, actually, that’s just definitely true.” Zeph laughed. “But dude. If I didn’t like you why would I stick up for you when Oriana was going off? I could’ve let her tear you apart and had you gone.”

Beckett noticed a look of shock cross over Zephyr’s face as he looked at something in the distance. Beckett turned to see what he was looking at…and felt like the wind was knocked out of him. His fists clenched again. “What. The. Hell.”

He started forward, but Zeph reached out and held his arm in front of him, blocking his path. “Wait. You’re about to get your answer on if she still loves you.”

Oriana had been on her way to the library when she ran into Griffin, who greeted her with a warm smile.

“Hey, Oriana, where you off to?”

“Just the library.” She responded

His face fell. “Oh…studying with Beckett?”

“Griffin, I’m sorry, but I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Hey, I know you’re going through a rough patch. Maybe it’s for the best to keep your distance from him.”

Oriana frowned. “Why? Why would that be for the best?”

“You know why.” He responded sharply. “It’s been nice seeing you the past couple days without him lurking. Refreshing.”

Oriana let out a huge sigh. “I miss him. I really, really miss him, Griffin. I miss everything about him, and I feel physically hurt not being with him.”

She watched as Griffin’s eyes softened. “Do you really mean that?”

She nodded. “I do. It hurts, and I really thought he would have reached out by now.”

Griffin rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe he realizes you were right to be mad and it’s better you’re apart.”

“You…you think he doesn’t want to be with me anymore?” Oriana questioned.

“I don’t know, Oriana. I think if it were me I would be checking on you every day we’re apart, even if we’re taking a step back. Just to make sure you’re alive at the very least. A simple hello goes a long way.”

“Yeah…I guess.” She told him, doubtfully

“You want to grab something to eat later?” He asked

She shook her head. “No, sorry, I’m having dinner with Shreya. Ordering Chinese, sitting in our dorm in pajamas…it’s going to be great.”

“Oh, yeah? Going to watch some crazy insanely romantic movie where there’s a tragedy at the end? Or maybe a happy ending? Or will it be more of a Lifetime movie, where the men are terrible, and women kick their asses in self-defense?” He teased

“Oh my god!” She lightly smacked his arm, bursting out laughing. “You are terrible! I don’t even know yet. But if we want to watch one of those then we will.” She laughed again. “You are too much, sometimes.”

“But in a good way, right?” His voice dropped lower, and Oriana’s laughter faded as he stepped into her space.

“Griffin, what are you-“

He cuts her off with his lips, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her into him. For a second Oriana was in shock. But only a second before she completely registered what was happening. She shoved him away from her and slapped him across the face.

“What the hell was that?” She shouted furiously

She saw Griffin bring a hand up to his cheek, looking at her in surprise. “I…I just thought if I showed you that I care for you, it’ll make you realize you can have so much more with me. He’ll never make you happy. His mother will destroy you. She already wants to. Be with me, Oriana. I’ll protect you from that whole family. They are not good people and I can’t see you hurt because of them.”

“You don’t want to see me hurt by them? So, you decide to hurt me first??” She cried

“What? No! Why would I do that? Oriana, I _just_ said I’ll do everything to stop…”

“ENOUGH!!” She poked her finger into his chest. “You have hated Beckett from the start. You’ve hated me with him for a reason I can’t figure out. So as soon as he takes a step back to allow me space to clear my head, you step forward and _kiss me??_ What is the matter with you? In what world is that okay??” She spun on her heel and started leaving.

“Ori!” He called from behind her. She whirled around again.

“Do NOT call me Ori. YOU cannot call me that.” She took off back to her dorm, leaving Griffin behind her.

She couldn’t believe he’d just done that. She ran to the suite she shared with Shreya and filled her in on everything that happened.

“Damn. I can’t believe Griffin actually had the balls to do that.” Shreya mused.

“Are you…Shreya! What he did is so wrong! I have no interest in him! And he just. Forced me to kiss him. What if Beckett had seen that? What if he had seen it and jumped to conclusions and never wanted to see me again? I wouldn’t be able to handle it!!”

Shreya smirked. “is that so?”

“What is so amusing to you? Griffin could have single handedly ruined my relationship!” Oriana fumed. “He started going on and on about how Beckett doesn’t appreciate me, that if he still wanted to be with me then he would have checked in with me to make sure I’m alive and okay because he’d be worried. And if Griffin were him, that’s exactly what he would do. God, he made him out to sound like the world’s shittiest boyfriend and…I mean…is he right? To be honest, I thought Beckett actually would check in by now…but on the other hand, I think he’s letting me come to him when I’m ready.”

“And are you ready?” Shreya asked. “Cuz I gotta be honest…I’m tired of you moping around. I miss happy, madly in love Oriana.”

“I do miss him so incredibly much.” Oriana started. “But…Griffin succeeded in putting doubt in my mind. What if I’m too late. What if he doesn’t want to be with me, anymore?”

“You’re worried that because he hasn’t contacted you, he doesn’t want you?”

“Well…yeah. I guess. Is that stupid? I’m the one who asked for space to begin with, I’m the one who hurt him with my words. And yet I haven’t reached out to him either. What does that say about me?”

“It says you’re doing exactly what you said you were going to do. No more, no less. And by him not contacting you, that means he respects you and trusts you enough to wait. Though maybe not as patiently as you think.”

Oriana looked at her roommate curiously.

Shreya pulled her phone from her pocket. “I didn’t show you this. And if anyone asks, I accidentally left my phone out on the messages, okay?”

She then handed her roommate her phone. Oriana took it and her jaw dropped when she looked at the screen.

“He has text me both nights, making sure you are home safe.” Shreya told her. “And that’s all he’s done. No more, no less.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Oriana gasped

“If you look at message #1, you can see where he specifically tells me not to tell you that he’s worried and missing you like crazy.”

“I don’t see him saying that he misses me like crazy.”

“Well, trust me, that’s what he is.” Shreya told her confidently. “So, if you think that he hasn’t cared about how you’re doing, you are sorely mistaken.”

Oriana looked at her with determination. “I need to make this right. I need him in my life. I love him more than anything. What can I do, Shreya? Help me.”

A slow smile spread on Shreya’s face. “I have a few ideas.”

Later that night, Beckett sat at his desk attempting to read a textbook that Professor Kronos had recommended. He wasn’t having much success, however. His mind kept flashing to that kiss Oriana shared with Griffin. He was so furious. He watched as Griffin pulled her to him, kissed her…and then watched Oriana proceed to slap him and storm away, shouting. He was so proud she did that. It gave him hope. He’d wanted to go over there and punch Griffin right in the jaw, and if Zephyr hadn’t been there, he definitely would have. All the same…it hurt to watch someone make a move on her. The thought of her being with anyone but him made him feel physically ill. If she wanted to break up, Beckett seriously didn’t know what he would do. He needs her like he needs oxygen. He would probably have to transfer schools, and that would open a whole new set of issues with his mother. Penderghast was by far the best, and his mother settles for nothing but the best.

But also, for the first time in his life, Beckett had real friends. He’d been floored when Zeph told him that. He’d been so positive that no one would want to be around him if she wasn’t there, and surprisingly, he was wrong. Oriana was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to him, for more than one reason.

He heard a knock on the door. He sighed, pushing the book away from him on the desk. It was late, who could possibly be at his door? The knock came again, louder this time, so he got up and huffed to the door, flinging it open to tell whoever it was to back off.

“Oriana?” He gasped. “What are you doing here? I thought…”

She leveled him with her gaze and he backed up slowly as she entered the room, then leaned against his door, shutting it. With her back still pressed against the door, she slowly turned his lock.

“Were you studying?” She asked, her voice low.

“Attempting to.” He responded. His eyes roamed her form. “Can I take your jacket?” He asked

She shook her head and his heart sank. “Oh…so…you’re not planning on staying long.” He whispered.

“What are you studying?” She asked, walking over to his desk and avoiding his comment.

“Just a book that was recommended to me. Should help with this coming semester.”

She was at his desk, scanning over his papers, before moving them aside and hopping onto it to sit. She motioned for him to sit back down in his chair, and he complied, worried.

“Perhaps you just need the right motivation.” She murmured. She slowly crossed her legs, leaning back a little, letting her jacket slowly slide from her shoulders.

Beckett’s pulse started to race as he raked his eyes up and down her now bare skin. He swallowed hard, meeting her gaze and seeing his own lust reflected back towards him.

“What are you doing?” He whispered hoarsely.

She shrugged innocently. “What does it look like I’m doing?” She slid her ass closer to him, uncrossing her legs and his breath hitched.

A slow smirk appeared on her face. “I’m here to see you.”


	14. Let Me Love You

Beckett stared at a very naked Oriana. She was looking at him seductively and he swallowed hard. “You…came here with just a coat on?”

She nodded, and Beckett took a deep, shuddery breath. “We should probably talk.” He averted his gaze and attempted to stand up, but Oriana pushed him back into the chair with her foot, before sliding herself on his lap.

“We can talk about how much I missed you.” She purred, leaning forward and kissing his neck.

His eyes fluttered shut at the feel of her lips on his skin. He’d missed this so much. He’d missed everything about her. But still…

“Ori” He groaned. “Ori, we…”

“Shhh” She looked back into his eyes and brought her finger to his mouth to silence him and ran her tongue along her bottom lip.

His heart pounded as she replaced her finger with a soft kiss. “Do you not want me, Beckett?” She murmured.

“You know I’ll always want you.” He replied gruffly, turning his head away before she grabbed his chin between her fingers and made him look at her again.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “And I love you. Let me love you.”

She released his chin and leaned forward again until she was just centimeters away from him, their breaths mingling. He searched her eyes, warring with himself, knowing they need to talk, knowing they need to work this out…But seeing the truth of what she’s saying his internal battle was lost, and he found himself surging forward to capture her lips with his own.

She let out a soft moan as he ravished her neck with kisses and bites before biting down hard. “Aauhh!” She cried, and Beckett went mad with the sound of her pleasure. He lifted her from his lap and set her back on his desk, spreading her legs wide and admiring her glistening pussy.

“Like I could ever deny you.” He gripped her hips with his hands and dove in, fucking her with his tongue. Her breathing became ragged, her cries of passion becoming louder and louder, before Beckett swirled his tongue around her clit and inserted two fingers inside her. Her back arched as he thrust them in and out, finger fucking her with no mercy, before he felt her quiver and shake, her orgasm exploding out of her. He lapped up her juices like a starved man, then kissed his way up her body, standing as he went, quickly shedding himself of his pants. He yanked her forward and entered her in one fluid motion, relishing the way she felt around his cock. He fucked her hard and fast, she was clinging to him for dear life as he buried his face in her neck, panting heavily.

“I missed you.” He growled, biting her hard again. “I need you.”

“Yes, Beckett, fuck me, show me you need me.” She gasped.

He pulled his head back and looked her in the eyes, abruptly stopping his frenzied pace.

“What’s wrong?” She panted.

“I really mean it, Oriana. I need you like I need air. Without you I’m nothing, no one. I thought of transferring schools.”

Her eyes widened as he lifted her up from the desk and sat back in his chair with her in his lap, never breaking their intimate connection. He captured her lips in his and gripped her hips with his hands, beginning to move her on him. Following his lead, she took over, riding him in his chair, bouncing up and down, him massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples into taught peaks as she moaned his name over and over.

He felt his balls tightening and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close to himself as he could. He pressed his lips close to her ear, his hot breath making her squirm and murmured. “I’m yours, Ori…I’m only yours.”

She cried out as she found her release, and a moment later Beckett did the same. Sated, they stayed just like that for several minutes, until she slowly slid off of him and, taking his hand, went over to his bed, laying in each other’s arms.

“I’m yours too, Beck. Always. It’s always been you.”

He smiled into her hair, breathing in her scent.

“You really thought about transferring schools? She asked

Beckett’s face flushed. “Well, yeah. If we weren’t together and I had to see you every day? It would kill me.”

“God, you are such a softie, Beckett Harrington.”

“Only when it comes to you.”

Oriana moved so they were face to face, and gently cupped his cheek with her hand. “I was pretty miserable without you.” She admitted. “And if I had to choose between never seeing you again and only seeing you every day if it means I see your mother at the same time then…I’ll choose you. I’ll always choose you. You’re nothing like her. You’re nothing like your family. Maybe you used to be…but that’s not what I see now. That’s not who you are. And I’ll fight for us as long as I need to. Against anyone and anything.”

“I was so worried.” He whispered. “I really thought you might leave me.”

She shook her head, giving a small smile. “Never.”

“Ori, if Griffin hadn’t kissed you…would you be here right now? Is that was caused you to come?”

She sat up, looking at him in shock. “What?”

“I saw you. I saw him kiss you.” Beckett confessed.

“Oh Beck.” She sighed. “I wish you hadn’t seen that. I wish it never happened. It’s too bad you didn’t see what happened next.”

“Oh, I did. I saw the whole thing.”

She blinked. “I’m surprised you didn’t come punch him…that’s probably what you would normally do if someone was kissing me.”

He smiled wanly at her. “Seems to me you did a good job of that yourself.”

“I’m really sorry for everything I said.” She told him.

“And I’m really sorry for my temper. And my mother. And not seeing that I was being way too possessive of you. I…almost losing you…it put things in perspective.”

“Same here.” She agreed softly. She leaned forward, brushing her lips across his. He brought his own hand up to the back of her head, gently deepening the kiss. A moment later she broke apart with a grin. “I actually have something you for you.”

He looked at her curiously. “Oh really? Is it…more of you?” He launched himself at her, ravishing her with kisses.

She giggled. “Always more of me. But first…” She gently pushed him off her and reached for her coat, pulling out a smooth stone and enclosing it in his hand.

He looked down, confused. “What is…?”

“It’s a worry stone.” She broke in. “When you’re feeing anxious, it helps to rub the stone. See? There’s a little indentation for you thumb to run across. And it’s amethyst. It’s powerful for anxiety.

“Ori, this is…”

“Not all.” She interrupted with a grin. “Take your thumb and rub it four times.”

“Okaaaaaaay.” He slowly obliged…and gasped. “Oh my…Ori, this is…you did this?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course I did, silly. Is it…I mean, is it okay?”

Beckett gaped at the stone in awe, as a swirling vision of their first fiery kiss in the library came to life before his very eyes, as if embedded into the stone.

“It’s incredible.” He murmured, before breaking into a small smirk. “You know, I would have fucked you right there if we hadn’t been interrupted by…” He trailed off, his smirk fading.

“You saved my life that day, you know. I could have bled out pretty easily.” She told him gently.

“It’s not over though.” He said sadly. “There’s still something out there that wants to hurt you. We have to figure it out.” He met her gaze. “I won’t lose you again. I’m not strong enough.”

“Beckett, you’re literally the strongest person I know. Honestly…I only really feel safe when I’m with you.” She confessed, causing Beckett to blush.

He took a deep breath. “I need to protect you. From anything I can. Whether it be shadow beasts or my mother.”

“But you don’t have to do it alone. I’m strong too. It’s not all on you, Beckett. We protect each other. Promise me you will not take anything on alone, I don’t care what it is. I’m at your side, do you understand?” She asked.

He nodded, feeling a surge of relief flow through him. She smiled, feeling the same relief as him.

“Now. Where were we.” She murmured, crawling on top of him and rubbing her pussy along his dick and bringing him back to erection.

“Mmmm about there.” He bucked his hips, trying to get back inside her.

“Patience, Mr. Harrington.”

“Ori…I ran out of patience days ago. I need to be inside you.”

“And what happens if I don’t let you?” She teased

She squealed in delight as he flipped them over, pressing her down into the mattress, taking her hands and pinning them at her head. “I’ll have to take things into my own hands.” He said darkly.

She bit down on her lip, and he gently took it between his teeth, biting it himself. “What should I do with you…” He pressed his lips against hers, trailing a fiery path of kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, then gently licked down her chest, taking one breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple and making her gasp. He licked his way over to the other breast, repeating his action until she started writhing underneath him.

He chuckled lightly as he continued his way down her abdomen, releasing her hands to trail them after his mouth. He kissed the inside of her thighs, making his way to her dripping wet core. “I’ll never get enough of you and how wet you get for me every time I touch you.”

She moaned lightly as he pressed a kiss against her lower lips, then gave a light lick along her folds. He licked her again and again, her fingers digging into his hair as she begged for more.

“Please, Beckett, take me.”

He circled around her clit, causing her hips to buck up into his mouth and suddenly he was completely overcome by desire. He paused a moment, meeting her eyes.

“Oh, I’ll take you. But first…” He hooked her legs around his arms and held her tight as he proceeded to eat her pussy, making her moan, scream, and shake. As soon as she was close to orgasm he let up on the assault, enjoying the way she was begging for him. He felt powerful, knowing he had this effect on her.

“Beckett, please” She breathed

“I missed your pussy, Ori.” His voice causing vibrations against her. He bit down ever so gently, causing a small cry to escape her lips.

“My pussy missed you! Please, Beck! I need you inside me, I need your cock!!”

Her voice was getting higher, more shrill, more desperate, and Beckett knew she was close to orgasm again. This time he didn’t let up, instead, when he felt her start to come undone he promptly pulled himself up her body and entered her swiftly, pounding into her hard and fast, finding his own release as her walls were still tightened around him. Completely emptying himself inside her for the second time, he groaned in contentment, before pulling back and peppering her with kisses.

“I apologize for my behavior, Ori. I should be making love to you right now, but I just can’t seem to stop fucking you.”

She laughed breathily. “I’m sorry, I missed the part where I complained.”

He grinned down at her beautiful face, kissing her again. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Beckett Harrington. I’ve always loved you.”

“Did you ever think we’d turn into what we have?” He asked. “I mean…when you met me?”

“Definitely not when I met you.” She laughed again. “But maybe after you kissed me.” She laughed again, seeing the expression on his face. “Why do you seem so surprised by that?”

“I guess I didn’t know I was that good of a kisser.” His face was bright red again.

“Oh, please, I definitely carried that kiss.” She smirked as he rolled his eyes. “Let me see the stone.” She requested abruptly. Beckett reached back over and grabbed it, handing it to her.

A moment later the memory appeared. “Look.”

Beckett watched in amazement again at the magic the stone contained.

“Tell me what you see.” She murmured.

“Us. On a loop. Always together.”

She smiled softly. “But look at the actual kiss.”

He looked again.

“Don’t you see it?” She whispered

He brought his steely eyes to meet her hazel ones, nodding slowly.

“Tell me.”

He took both her hands in his. “I see that a great and powerful love started that day.”

She grinned. “It sure did.”


	15. The Beast Returns

Classes resumed, and Beckett and Oriana were walking to their first one hand in hand. Neither were talking, just enjoying the comfortable silence between them, watching the other students bustle to and from buildings. Sometimes they would catch glimpses of surprise when others saw them together, news had traveled fast about their so-called breakup, even though it never officially happened.

“Why are people so surprised we made up? We weren’t even separated that long.” Beckett murmured in Oriana’s ear.

She giggled. “Maybe they’re jealous that you’re still with me, because they wanted to date you themselves.”

Beckett’s face flushed, an Oriana laughed. “I’m kidding. Honestly, I’m pretty sure I know who was behind the rumor. And I’m also sure he’s been set straight.”

Arriving at their destination, they took their normal seats together in the class. As the lecture began and they started creating new potions, he saw her struggling.

“Here, let me help.” He offered, quickly moving behind her and sliding his arms down hers until they reached her hands, then started guiding her movements with the correct vials and amounts needed. He was pressed into her, and whispered in her ear, “I can always give you private lessons.”

“Mr. Harrington, I appreciate your wanting to assist Ms. Miller with her potion, however, I do not see the need for you to be directly behind her. Please move back to your own work, and Ms. Miller, if you need help, please see me.” A sharp voice rang out.

Snickers from their classmates passed through the room, and Beckett felt the tips of his ears turning bright red.

“Sorry, professor.” He mumbled, as Oriana leaned into him murmuring. “I can definitely use some _hands-on_ assistance, Mr. Harrington. Do you think you can fulfill my needs?”

“Oh my…”

She chuckled as she saw his entire body blush, and his thoughts raced with how he can get her alone at that moment. Very unfortunately, they would not get a single moment to themselves that entire day.

They met back in the quad after their last respective classes, and as Beckett leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, his phone rang. He grumbled when he looked at the screen and saw who it was. He gave Oriana an apologetic look as he answered.

“Hello, mother. To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked sarcastically. He still had not forgiven her for the rift she had created, and how horrible she had treated Oriana.

“I need you home for dinner tonight. Come now.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s the first day of classes, I’m having dinner in the dining hall with my friends.”

“You mean with that trash you call a girlfriend.”

“Mother!” he scolded, and Oriana knew immediately where their conversation was turning. She cast her eyes downward, but Beckett reached for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She gave him a grateful smile and his heart fluttered. It took him a beat to realize his mother was still talking.

“I said no. I’m staying here for dinner.”

“Beckett Harrington, you come home this instant. We need to discuss your future and where you think it’s going and where it should be going instead.”

“I known exactly where it’s going” He gritted out.

“Home. Now. End of discussion.” The phone clicked in his ear as she hung up on him.

He sighed, running a hand through his sandy hair. “I’m sorry, Ori. I just won’t go. I want to have dinner with all of you tonight, and she has no right...”

“You should go.” Oriana cut in.

Beckett’s eyebrows shot up. “What? Why?”

Oriana wrapped both her arms around his waist and gazed up at him. “Because she’s still your mother. It’s perhaps a bit unfortunate but…still your mother.”

His heart soared, and he pulled her tightly to him. “You are amazing, did you know that? This is why I love you.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m still not going.”

She laughed, pulling away. “I can come if you like. Just say the words.”

He shook his head almost violently. “No. No way. I am not putting you through that again.”

She rolled her eyes. “Beck, I’m not going anywhere, and she needs to get used to me. And I need to get used to her.”

“Still not happening.” He said gently. “At least, not tonight. I’ll go but…please stay here with our friends and enjoy yourself. That’s what I want for you.”

“Our friends, huh? Well look at you, Mr. Popularity. Going from having no one to a serious girlfriend and real, actual friends that care about you…and gasp! You care about them!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled as his cheeks turned pink. “I blame you.”

“Good. You should.” She smirked. “Find me when you’re back, okay?”

He gave her a half-hearted smile. “Of course.”

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him soft and sweet before pulling away. “I love you. See you later. Maybe even with _our_ friends.” She was laughing lightly as she walked away, and Beckett shook his head, smiling. He knows she’s never going to let him live this down, the day he confessed he has friends. This girl has changed his life in so many ways.

Pulling into the long driveway that twisted its way up to Beckett’s house, dread kept coursing through him. This is not going to be easy.

Stepping inside, he found his mother already waiting for him at the dinner table.

“It’s about time.” She snapped. “You certainly took your time getting here.”

He took a deep, calming breath, and fumbled in his pocket for the worry stone Oriana had given him, finding relief as his fingers brushed against it.

“I was busy.” He responded, walking over and sitting down.

“You most certainly were not. Your last class ended a bit ago. You should have arrived much sooner than this. Your dinner may be cold now. I ate mine while it was being served promptly at the dinner hour.”

“What do you want, mother?”

“We need to discuss your future. Now, I have taken the liberty of collecting several catalogs for graduate programs, both at Penderghast and other universities nearby. You will of course stay nearby, that simply goes without question. Now, for this one, they have a fabulous architecture program that…”

“Isn’t it a bit soon to be discussing this?” he asked. “I’m an undergraduate freshman.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Now is the perfect time. If you spare yourself for that…girl…what was her name…Jessica?”

“Oriana.”

“Whatever dear, it makes no difference to me. Once you decide on a program to proceed with your undergraduate studies that will lead into your graduate studies, you no longer will have time to be gallivanting about with her. I understand the immediate sexual gratification she may supply, but there are plenty of others who could help you with this, who will not get in your way while…”

“Mother!!” He exclaimed, completely embarrassed. “Why on earth would you say that?”

She blinked. “Well, clearly that’s what the two of you have in common, no? You have fantasies and desires that need to be met, and like a good little whore she fulfills them. Now back to…”

“You take that back.” He growled.

“I most certainly will not take back the truth. I’m aware of her financial situation and cozying up with a Harrington would be quite ideal for her. So, she becomes your whore, lets you pay for everything, and then she will become pregnant and take everything you have. Everything this family has. I will not allow it. This ends now. I thought you two had broken up, but she was able to secure you safely back in her clutches.”

“How did you know that?” He demanded.

She chuckled coldly. “I have eyes and ears everywhere and you’d better start respecting that. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will know. And I will know about Jessica as well.”

“ORIANA. HER NAME IS ORIANA!”

Mrs. Harrington sighed. “You need to forget that name, son. It will do you no good to hold it in your mind.”

Beckett stood up from the table, clearing his throat. “Excuse me, mother. I do have homework that you are keeping me from completing. I’m certain you don’t want me to turn in any late assignments.”

“I’ll speak to your teachers, they will understand. You will not leave this house until we are done discussing what I called you here for.”

“You can’t stop me.” Beckett strode over to the door…just to find it sealed shut. He whirled back around. “Open the door, mother.”

“I will not. You are going to run right back to that girl even thought I have specifically instructed you not to. I can see it in your eyes.”

“I love her.” He said defiantly. “And you’re right. I am going to her. So, let me through.”

“She’s bewitched you. I won’t stand for it.”

“No…no. Just…let me go!” He yanked on the door again, but it still would not budge. He muttered a spell under his breath to open the locks…but it did nothing.

“Don’t do this.” He begged. “Let me go.”

“I’m sure she’s busy anyway. Did you know you are not the only man she has been spending time with? There is another, also from a well-off family. It seems she can’t choose between the two of you, but one of you is bound to knock her up. The question is which one, and I will not allow it to be you.”

“How are you this cruel to your own son? To someone you don’t even know?” He asked, incredulously.

“I know enough. I do what I need to do to protect this family and what belongs to us. And I will not let anyone get in the way of that. Especially not some white trash girl from a low-income family…adoptive family I might add, her own parents didn’t even want her. Such a shame. But she’s certainly trying to improve her situation by doing the only thing she knows how. Whoring herself out to the highest bidder.”

“ENOUGH!!!” He shouts out, as suddenly his body begins to vibrate, his skin turning metallic. Fear immediately took hold in him. This can only mean one thing.

“What is this magic?” His mother demanded, watching him. “Is she responsible? Did you send a message to her somehow? This is a heavily protected mansion, I’m afraid that no spell can…”

But Beckett was gone, having dissipated into thin air, arriving a moment later at Oriana’s side, who was battling a huge shadow beast in the middle of the forest.

“Ori!” He shouted. She turned to him in surprise.

“Beckett? Why aren’t you…Auuughhh!” She screamed as Beckett lunged in front of her, toppling to the ground. It gave her the opening she needed.

“SOLIS!!!” She shouted out, clapping her hands high in the air.

With a shriek, the monster went up in smoke, and she bent over breathless. “I see you never removed that protection spell of yours.” She joked, turning back towards him.

“Beckett?”

A low moan came from the ground, and she darted to his side. “Oh my god, Beckett!!”

He was laying on the dirt, clutching his chest. “Ori…I’m sorry…I should have been here sooner…”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Beckett Harrington. Why did you throw yourself in front of me??” She cried, trying to pry his fingers from the gash in his skin.

“You…distracted…my fault for…”

“Beckett let me see.” She begged. He finally dropped his hand, and blood came gushing out of the wound. “oh my, God.” She breathed, immediately pressing down with her own hands. “Dark to light and heal this from sight!”

A soft glow emanated out of her, and a warming, tingling took over them as his gash closed, leaving fresh pink skin where it had been. Despite herself, Oriana burst into tears.

“Why did you do that?? You could have been killed!” She sobbed, him sitting up and encircling her in his arms, her face pressed into his chest, crying tears both of relief as well as panic.

“ _You_ were about to be killed! Oriana, do you have any idea how close you came? What if I lost you just now?” He exclaimed. “I distracted you by showing up, I’m so sorry.”

He lifted her face with his fingers, gazing into her watery eyes. “Hey…hey, I’m okay, see?” He brushed his lips gently against hers. “You healed me, it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine!” She cried. “I have no idea how I got here!”

His eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Beck, I’m in the middle of the fucking forest. I was walking back to my dorm, and then suddenly I was just…here!”

He stared at her in shock. “You didn’t come here on your own?”

“Why would I be walking in the middle of the forest _at night?_ No, I was walking towards my dorm, I thought I heard someone behind me, I figured it was you, and when I turned around…I was among the trees, kneeling right in front of a fucking beast! _Kneeling!!!!_ Like I was being _offered!!!_ I barely had time to react! I’d pretty much just rolled out of the way of a direct hit and stood up when you arrived!”

Beckett tightened his arms around her. If only he’d gotten here sooner. No, if only he hadn’t been locked in by his mother…or even gone to her house in the first place, Oriana never would have been alone.

“I’m just never leaving your side again, Ori.” He whispered.

She sniffled. “I’m sorry I’m crying, I’m being stupid.”

He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. “No, you are quite possibly the smarted person I know. This is not your fault.”

“What is happening? Why is it happening? There hasn’t been an attack in weeks…why now? And how did I get here, Beckett? It can only mean one thing.”

He agreed grimly. “It means there’s a person behind it.”

“But if they wanted to get me alone…why not strike last week, when we spent all that time apart? I was alone a lot; most people were on holiday. Why wait until classes start up? Do you think it’s a student?”

“It’s very powerful magic, Oriana. Possibly an upperclassman, but at the senior level, no less. Or a professor.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked worriedly, tracing through the torn fabric where he had been clawed severely. “It was a really big gash, Beck, there was so much blood.”

“Ori, I would only not be okay if something happened to you and I didn’t get there in time.” He stood up, reaching down his hand to clasp hers. “We’re going to my dorm tonight.”

She nodded. “Yeah, Okay.”

Beckett looked around and realized he had absolutely no idea where they were in comparison to the school. “We’re really deep in the woods.” He murmured, more to himself than to her.

“Which means no one would have found me anytime soon if…” She trailed off, tears welling in her eyes again.

Beckett gently wrapped her in his arms, transporting them back to his dorm. When they arrived, he peeled off her muddy and torn clothes, and got her to bed before removing his own. Climbing in next to her, he pulled her back in to him, spooning her, his arms tight around her.

“Beckett.” She said softly. “If you can transport us here…we’re freshman. It doesn’t have to be an upper classman.”

“I don’t think I could transport you if I wasn’t touching you. And that monster…I definitely can’t do that. But you know me, I’ve always practiced advanced magic. I may be a freshman, but I have a wealth of knowledge stored in me. My mother made sure of that.”

“How was your dinner?” She asked

He sighed. “Not good. I’m not going again. She…she trapped me inside. So I would be unable to come back to you. I think she was going to try to convince me, again, not to be with you, and wanted to keep me there so she could do that. But it won’t happen, ever.”

Oriana turned around in his arms to face him. “What do you mean she trapped you?”

“She sealed the doors. I couldn’t get out, even with an unlocking spell.”

“Then…how did you…”

“My protection spell with you was complicated. There’s a lot of parts to it. She wasn’t anticipating it and therefore couldn’t block that magic.”

“I’m glad you never removed it.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I want you safe, with or without me…well. I want to be there if I’m not already. I never even thought about removing it, even before we were a real couple.”

Oriana stretched her neck to kiss him deeply, and he returned it with just as much emotion. “Make love to me” She whispered on his lips

Beckett rolled so he was on top of her, slowly plunging himself into her core. She moaned as he reached her depths, and he grunted as he started moving slow and sweet, showering her with kisses the entire time.

She looked deep into his eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The desire was building inside them, with Beckett picking up the momentum and her matching him thrust for thrust until they fell apart around each other. He kept sliding in and out, slowing down, working through the last of their orgasms, capturing her lips with his own.

Sated, they stayed joined together, each unwilling to break the intimate connection, their breathing turning slow and steady as they drifted off to sleep.


	16. The Secret of the Serpent

A couple days later, Beckett and Oriana were sitting in the dining hall with Shreya and Zephyr discussing plans for the weekend.

“I think a game night would be so much fun!” Zeph said excitedly. “There are so many things we can play! Oriana, I’ve heard of attuneless games, do you have any you bring??”

“Like…Clue? Monopoly? Twister?” She asked

“I have no idea what any of those are! Can you bring them all??”

“It does sound fun. I would be interested in learning them as well.” Beckett confirmed.

“Is that so?” Oriana asked. “Think you can handle a hardcore game of Twister?”

He frowned. “I’m sure I can, I can master anything. But…what is it I need to master? I will need to do some research. In fact, I should write the names of these down, so I can go to the library later and…”

“Oh my God, you are such a nerd!” Oriana laughed. “They’re games! They’re supposed to be fun!”

“Yeah, Beckett. Researching is not fun.” Shreya chimed in.

“Agree to disagree.” He replied shortly. “Research is quite fun if you know what you’re doing. There are all kinds of hidden facts throughout history that are in the library somewhere, just waiting for someone to come along and open that particular book. I do believe we’ve discussed this before.”

He was met with blank stares from around the table, and his cheeks turned pink. “You guys don’t research anything?”

Oriana lay her hand on his shoulder gently. “No one but you research how to have fun.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He shrugged. “I know a different kind of fun we can have.” He joked, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

“Oh, gag me! You guys are just…. disgustingly in love. It’s cute and all but it’s disgusting.” Shreya grimaced. “Just go have sex. We all know you hump like bunnies anyway.”

“Shreya!” Oriana exclaimed, her own face matching Beckett’s new shade of red.

“What? I know you think you’re being quiet, but I assure you that you most certainly are not. I have to listen to my ipod whenever he stays over at night, and then I miss my alarm, and my whole next day is thrown off!”

“Sorry.” Beckett mumbled.

“It’s really not so much you.” Shreya winked, then nodded towards Oriana. “It’s your girl here.”

“Ahem.” A throat cleared, and all eyes turned toward the source.

Beckett put his arm around Oriana protectively. “Griffin. You have a lot of nerve showing your face here.”

“I go to this school.” He glared. “And these are my friends.”

“Funny. They’re mine too.” Beckett snapped.

“Oriana, may I speak with you?” Griffin turned towards Oriana, a pleading look in his eye.

“Anything you want to say to her, you can say in front of me.” Beckett pulled her closer to him.

“Oriana?” Griffin asked, ignoring Beckett.

“I agree with my boyfriend. Whatever you want to say, just say it.” She told him.

“Fine. Oriana, I apologize for kissing you.”

Zeph gasped dramatically. “You kissed?? How do I not know about this?? You’ve been holding out on me, all of you!!”

Beckett looked at him questioningly, while Zephyr winked, knowing full well he witnessed the action.

“I was sworn to secrecy by the bonds of roommates.” Shreya shrugged.

“Not to mention, she didn’t reciprocate. What’s to talk about?” Beckett fumed.

“Why has no one asked me about it? It’s clear all of you know.” Griffin demanded.

“Again. The bonds of friendship and rooming together, obviously. I just said that.” Shreya rolled her eyes.

“Okay, enough!” Oriana cried. “Griffin, I will accept your apology on the condition that you also apologize to Beckett.”

“Why would I do that?” He asked incredulously.

“Because you kissed my girlfriend! And honestly, Ori, you aren’t actually going to forgive him, are you? He was completely out of line!”

“Pretty sure you’ve been out of line yourself before, Beckett. And I forgave you, didn’t I? Why is Griffin different?”

Beckett opened his mouth to argue but sighed instead. “Alright. Point taken.”

“I’m not apologizing to him. I did nothing wrong to him.” Griffin stated flatly.

“Then I guess we have nothing to talk about.” Oriana stood up, gathering her things, Beckett standing with her.

“I’m sorry. Both of you.” Griffin blurted out.

“Thank you, Griffin. Apology accepted. Beckett?”

“Accepted.” Beckett grumbled, his voice so low he could hardly be heard.

“Game night this Friday. You in?” Oriana asked.

“You…you mean it?” Griffin looked floored.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I mean it?”

“Well, I…I...thank you, Oriana!” Griffin rushed forward and hugged her, with Beckett stiffening beside them.

“Right. Of course. See you all later.” Oriana smiled and took Beckett’s hand as they walked out of the hall.

They silently walked hand in hand, returning to the meadow where he brought her months ago, where the flowers grew wild. Arriving at the large tree, they sat down, Beckett cuddling Oriana in his lap.

“You’ve been quiet.” She said softly.

“I know. I’m sorry, I just…he hugged you just now. He kisses you and hugs you and you forgive him with a snap of the fingers. I don’t understand, Ori.”

“You have nothing to worry about, you know.”

“I do know, but that doesn’t mean this is okay with me. We couldn’t have at least talked about this first?” He asked.

“You had to have known this would happen, Beckett. He’s my friend. He was my friend before you were. His signals got mixed up, it’s really not his…”

“Don’t you dare say nothing is his fault.”

She sighed. “I’m not going to argue with you, Beck. Can you just give him one more chance?”

“He’s up to something. I know it. I feel it in my bones. And Zeph agrees.”

She slid off his lap and sat directly in front of him, legs crossed. “Okay. I’m listening. Tell me what is going on. It’s more than him making unwanted advances. It’s a huge part but there’s something else. What is it?”

He took her hands in his. “Between us, okay?”

She nodded.

“Zeph has been tailing Griffin, who has been tailing you.”

She blinked. “He what?”

“He follows you. Anytime I’m not around, he follows you. He knows your schedule, he knows where you go. He’s dangerous, Oriana. I don’t like it. He has an agenda and I’m trying to figure out what it is before it’s too late and he hurts you.”

“There’s no way he would…”

“He stalks you! Ori, come on!”

She swallowed, hard. “He follows me. Everywhere I go.”

He nodded, giving her hands a light squeeze.

“And how long have you known this?” She asked.

“Since the day he kissed you.”

“You…that was a week ago! Why haven’t you said anything?”

“I wanted to get back to normal with you, I hoped it would go away after you rejected him but…I mean, maybe it has, I’d have to ask Zephyr again but considering we’re always together at this point I don’t see why he would.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Beck. That’s serious.”

“I know.” He hung his head. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t expect you to forgive him so quickly and easily. I was caught off guard and just got angry instead of thinking rationally.”

She leaned forward, tipping his chin back up with her fingers. “We’ll ask him on game night then. We’ll just…confront him. I’m not going to jump to conclusions here, there’s too much we don’t know. And a lot he doesn’t know about our relationship. So, I think the best thing to do is just be open and candid about everything. No more games, no more sneers, no more death stares. We need to figure it out, all of us.”

Beckett opened his mouth to speak, but she cut in.

“And we are NOT going to accuse him of any wrongdoing. It will make him go on both offense and defense and then we get no answers. Got it?”

“How did you become more rational than I am, Ori? I know the etiquette and yet somehow I really do just jump with the easiest explanations, or the easiest assumptions.”

She shrugged. “I was raised to see the best in people. You weren’t. And it’s not your fault.”

Drawn together like magnets, they both leaned forward and kissed, over and over again, until finally laying down beside each other, kissing lazily, as though they had all the time in the world to be in this moment.

Breaking away, Beckett looked deep into his girlfriend’s hazel eyes. “Ori…I need to ask you something.”

She smiled softly at him, at this man she loved more than life itself. “You can ask me anything.”

He took a shuddery breath, suddenly he was completely nervous and terrified. He began to speak, but then realized there was no sound coming from his mouth. He sat up abruptly, Oriana doing the same.

“Are you okay?” She was looking at him with concern.

“I…I don’t know. Never mind, it’s a stupid question. Just forget it. I’m being foolish, I already know the answer.”

She cupped his cheek with her hand. “Beckett just ask. Don’t be nervous. It’s me.”

“That’s the thing…” He started, his ears turning red. “It’s you.”

Oriana frowned. “Is something wrong? With me? With us?” Panic started building inside her, he can’t possibly be breaking up with her, not now, not after everything they’ve been through, everything they still need to conquer together.

“No! No, no, Ori, no. That came out wrong. Here.” He took her hand and placed it on his heart, watching her eyes widen.

“Beckett…your heart, it’s racing. What is going on?”

“I love you, Oriana. More than I have loved anything else in this world. I…I don’t want to lose that. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Beck, why would you think…”

He held up his hand to cut her off. “Please let me finish or I may never do it.” His face turned a deep shade of red, and Oriana bit her lip, wondering what in the world was going through his head.

“I…we’ve sort of discussed it before, but that was before…well, before now, and I thought that maybe…maybe your mind might have changed on the subject. So, my question is…Oriana…not right now, obviously but do you ever see yourself maybe….” He swallowed hard. “Do you think you’ll want to marry me? Someday? Spend the rest of your life with me?”

Her mouth fell open. “You’re asking me to marry you?”

“Well…not exactly…I mean, yes! I mean…maybe…Will you want to? Someday? Do you think?” He held his breath, his eyes never leaving hers, making sure she knew he was being serious.

“Are you sure, Beckett? I mean, we’ll have to get all dressed up and invite family and friends…. which includes your mother…you don’t think she’ll try to sabotage it?” Oriana asked him nervously. “Also all the planning and the…”

“That’s not answering the question, Oriana. Forget about everyone and everything around us, just focus on how you feel.” He sat up a bit straighter. " I’ll ask again. Will you marry me someday? It can be tomorrow, it can be years from now, I don’t care but…Will you?”

“Yes” She breathed. “Yes, Beckett, yes”

He could hardly believe his ears. “Really?”

She laughed lightly. “You’re going to question it?”

He grinned at her. “Definitely not.” He crashed his lips against hers, pulling her back into his lap, running his fingers through her hair.

“I’m so ridiculously happy right now.” He murmured into her lips, and she smiled into his.

“Me too.” She ground her hips into his and he groaned in response.

“Keep that up and something else is going to happen today.”

“Mmmmm and what is that Mr. Harrington?”

“Well, future Mrs. Harrington…wait. Do you want my last name? Or keep yours? Hyphenate? Good God there’s so much to think about.”

“Beckett. Forget about everyone and everything around us, just focus on how you feel.” She smirked, repeating his words. “It’s getting dark, we don’t have a lot of time left out here.” She started fumbling with his pants, unbuttoning them and removing his belt, before lifting her own skirt and shoving her panties to the side, not bothering to remove them.

“Ori, wait….”

But he was already inside her now, she was grinding herself on him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her as she bounced, and he thrusted up to match her movements, moaning loudly as she quickened the pace. His face buried in her collar bone as she threw her head back in bliss, each panting each other’s names heavily.

“Oh my god, Ori…Ori! You feel incredible!”

“Beckett…oh god, Beckett…Call me Oriana Harrington!”

“Wh-what?”

“Say it!”

“Oriana Harrington! My wife! My entire life!” He shouted, and the sound of what she wanted to be called tipped him over the edge, and his hot seed spilled deep into her belly. She cried out at the sensation, trembling though her own orgasm, still being held tightly in his arms before finally slowing and stopping her movements.

“I like it.” She gasped, completely out of breath. “I like the sound of it.”

“Not as much as me.” He responded, just as breathily.

They stayed in each other’s arms, trying to catch their breaths, when he finally rose his head back to meet her gaze, before his eyes traveled to her locket.

“There’s one more thing about this locket.” He told her, blushing profusely.

She looked at him curiously. “Really? What else can there possible be? It’s already full of magic…”

He whispered into the locket _“To my sunshine that makes the wildflowers grow.”_

The locket sprung back into life, the metal wildflowers swaying underneath the suspended metal sun, the serpent slithering along protectively.

The corners of his mouth turned up and he spoke again. _“To my Oriana, my true love that makes me grow.”_

She gasped and one of her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes welling with tears. The snake stopped its pattern, and instead moved to become a perfect slender circle, a ring, that floated over to him, and he took it with one hand, while taking her left hand with his free one.

“I know it’s not much, it was all I could fit in here, but…”

“I love it” She said immediately, admiring the swirling patterns engraved in the metal.

Beckett slid the ring carefully onto her ring finger, pleased that it fit perfectly. She held out her hand and admired it in the fading light.

“It’s perfect.” She whispered. “I’d never want anything else. How did you…why did you…you couldn’t have known I’d take you back when you gave this to me. We weren’t a real couple before then.”

He grinned and pressed his lips gently against hers, cupping her face with his hands. “Perhaps I was seeing the best possible outcome of that night, and where we’d be now.”

Her eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. “You may have learned how to see the best in people, But I grew up learning how to get the outcome I wanted and to believe in it.”

“You are something else, Beckett Harrington.”

He shrugged. “But you love me.”

She laughed and kissed him again. “I do.”


	17. The Worry Stone

After dinner on Friday, Oriana, Beckett, Zephyr, Shreya, and Griffin all headed to the girls’ dorm. Unlocking the door, they went inside and immediately dumped all their bags onto the floor before flopping down on the furniture.

“God, I’m already burned out. How is it that school just started again?” Zeph groaned.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Beckett started. “I’m actually very excited about learning more wood magic. I’ve already checked out several books from the library and…”

“And you can’t wait to start researching, blah blah blah.” Zeph laughed.

Beckett frowned. “Am I that predictable?”

“Yes, definitely.” Oriana leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. “But we love you for it.”

The tips of his ears turned red, knowing all eyes were on him. Truthfully, he hated the attention, hated having the attention on a personal level. Academically he wanted to shine. He’s still getting used to the joking around that comes with friendship, and the only eyes that matter are Oriana’s, and he wants to see them forever.

“Alright, party people! Let’s get this started!” Shreya announced cheerfully. Oriana brought out the games, and Griffin and Zephyr started arranging the furniture to better accommodate everyone, while Shreya and Beckett went to grab the snacks and alcohol.

“Oh no!!!” Shreya screeched. “I forgot the snacks!! There was a really cute guy at the liquor store and I got all distracted and I forgot the snacks!!!”

Beckett rolled his eyes. “It’s okay, Shreya, it’s really not that serious.”

“Yes, it is!! You can’t have games and alcohol without snacks!! We need chips, we need dip, we need…just…everything!!”

He sighed. “If it’s that important then I’m sure someone can…”

“Oh my god, thank you!!!! Beckett, this is so great of you to go get them quick, I know you won’t be distracted like I was, it’s actually perfect for you to go, thank you, thank you, thank you for volunteering!”

She gave him a huge hug and he tensed. “I didn’t say that I would be…”

“Guys! Beckett has to leave for a bit!” She called out. “But that’s okay, there’s still more to do!”

Oriana frowned. “What more is there to do? It’s just the five of us, Shreya. I’ll go with Beckett, it’ll be faster that way.”

“Um, no it won’t. The two of you will probably stop in an alley to have sex, and we don’t want to wait for that.”

“I really think Oriana should come with…”

“Uh uh, nope. Decision’s been made. Now go, shoo!” Shreya practically shoved him out the door, while he looked back at Oriana helplessly.

As he trudged to the nearest portal to Penn Square he glowered. He hated leaving her. Bad things tend to happen when they’re apart. His only consolation was that she was with Zeph and Shreya. Perhaps even Griffin. No matter what he’s up to, Beckett doesn’t think he will actually hurt Oriana, and even if he wants to, there’s no way the others will let him. He finally steps through to Penn Square, finding it abuzz with typical Friday night activities. The bars are open, as well as game rooms, and of course, the shops. He quickly stepped into the first one and began loading a cart with snacks he felt was appropriate for such an occasion. And, since there would be alcohol involved, he decided to grab some bottles of water as well.

Back in the dorm, the group of original friends were already laughing and having a good time. They hadn’t actually started a game yet, but the booze was flowing. Oriana felt bad that Beckett had been kicked out and sent on a mission without her, but it was also nice to simply spend time with her friends. Since her last attack, Beckett never left her side. He’d walk her to and from classes, they stayed together every night. She didn’t mind, in fact she loves it, she feels so safe with him. Right now, she was happy to have some time without, but she also couldn’t help being slightly on edge that he wasn’t around. To her great relief, even Griffin was acting normal. In fact, he and Shreya seemed to be flirting at the moment, which she’s finding interesting and can’t wait to get Shreya alone to ask her about it.

Her phone started buzzing in her pocket.

_Beckett: Hey, I’m outside, can you come help me bring this stuff in?_

_Oriana: Absolutely, be right there_ _😊_

“Beckett’s outside.” She announced. “I’m going to go help him bring things in.”

Griffin rolled his eyes. “What, he’s not strong enough to handle a few bags by himself? I can go help him.”

“I’m sure you can.” Shreya nudged him gently. “But I already stopped Oriana from going with him once, she will literally kill me if I stop her again. Besides, they’re not going to sneak off with their arms full of food.”

“The girl’s got a point.” Zephyr jumped in.

Griffin shrugged. “Alright. I was just trying to be nice.”

“I appreciate it, Griffin, more than you can possibly know.” Oriana smiled at him, then stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll be right back!”

A bit later, Beckett walked back into Oriana and Shreya’s common room, dropping the bags at his feet. “I certainly hope this will suffice. I cannot believe how many drunk people there are at this hour. It’s not even 8pm, and they’re _everywhere_. It took forever.”

He looked around the room. “Where’s Ori? Is she in her room?”

He was met with furrowed eyebrows. “I thought she was with you.” Zeph said slowly.

“Yeah…you text her to meet you outside like. Thirty minutes ago. I let her go because I was confident you two wouldn’t wander off.” Shreya told him.

Beckett looked at Griffin, whose eyes were cast to the floor. “What about you, Griffin? Where is she?”

Griffin wouldn’t look at him. “I…I don’t know where she is. I only know what Shreya and Zeph know. She received a text, said it was from you, and left.”

Beckett narrowed his eyes. “You know something. What is it?”

“Why do you automatically assume I know something?”

“Because you won’t look at me.”

“Griffin…” Zeph started. “Have you heard from her? You received some messages from someone too, while we were moving some things out of the way.”

All eyes were on Griffin, who started stammering. “They weren’t from her, I…I really don’t know where she is, guys, I would tell you if I did, I swear.”

“You know where she is all the time Griffin.” Beckett spat out, watching his eyes widen. “That’s right. I know you’ve been following her.”

“You’ve been following her?” Shreya asked incredulously, moving away from him. “That’s creepy. If you don’t know where she is, then you need to leave. Now.”

“I…I…” Griffin sighed. “I haven’t lately, okay? But yes, I did.”

He was met with silence before he spoke again. “Does she know?”

“Yes. I told her. We tell each other everything. You can’t base a relationship on secrets and lies. We learned that the hard way. But despite this, she still considers you a good friend and she’s the one who invited you.” Beckett turned to Shreya. “He stays. It’s what Ori wants. And I believe him when he says he doesn’t know anything. This time, anyway.”

“But Beckett…”

He rose his hand to cut her off. “I just need to find her, I’m not wasting time arguing. She wouldn’t just leave. Are you sure she said she received a message from me?”

Heads nodded, and he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something--or someone--tricked her into leaving the group. And used him to do it. He swallowed hard, remembering what happened in the forest.

“I gotta go. Please, all of you, stay here and call me if she shows up?”

Zephr stood up. “Let me help you.”

Beckett shook his head. “No. I need you to stay here, all of you, okay? I might need your help and I need to know where you all are.”

“Is she in danger?” Shreya asked, looking worried.

Beckett paused as he opened the door. “I don’t know.” He left without another word.

Outside, he took a moment to compose himself and think about where she could be. He can’t just start running in a random direction, there may not be time for that.

“Why didn’t my protection spell work” He murmured to himself. He kept trying her phone, but it went straight to voicemail. Wherever it was, it was turned off. Or broken. And as long as he’s known her, she has never shut it off.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the worry stone, rubbing frantically. The scene inside came to life before his eyes. “Come on, Ori, please, give me something, where are you?”

The stone glowed bright purple in his hand and he gasped in surprise as a wave of clarity washed through him. He quickly asked another question. “Are you in the forest?”

The stone turned red, and Beckett ran his other hand through his hair. He hopes this means what he thinks it means. “Are you on campus?” he whispered

A soft green emanated from it now and Beckett now knew there was extra magic in it, magic to help him stay calm and find her if she was ever lost.

He took a deep breath, asking a series of questions, the colors bouncing between red and green accordingly. He asked which side of campus, near the dorms, by the lake, which direction to go. He found himself standing in front of the library, the stone a brilliant shade of green, and sprinted inside. He didn’t need any more directions; the answer was in his palm the entire time. He ran to the secret chamber where they first kissed, where they first were attacked, and as soon as he stepped inside the wind was knocked out of him by the sight. Several dark and wispy shadow beasts were upon her unmoving body.

Anger boiled to his surface and on instinct he started using every defensive spell he knew and extinguished their flames through shrill, bloodcurdling shrieks. A dreadful and cold feeling coursed through his veins as he saw the blood on the floor and walls. She was pale and still, her hands and feet bound. Someone had tied her up and left her to die, completely defenseless. She was covered in bloody and deep gashes where the monsters had been clawing her. As he began healing he remembered their friends said she’d been gone quite awhile before he returned to the dorm. He shuddered to think that’s how long she’s been here, tied up and tortured, screaming in pain with no one coming to help. Tears streamed down his face, she was barely breathing, and he couldn’t heal everything on his own, at least, not fast enough.

“It’s going to be okay.” He whispered in her ear. “You’re going to be okay, I’m here, I’ve got you.”

An instant later they were in her common room, Shreya, Zeph, and Griffin all jumping to their feet when he arrived, carrying her lifeless body bridal style. “HELP ME!!!!” He shouted, as he quickly lay her down on the floor.

The friends ran over, gasping. “What happened??” Shreya cried

“She’s not breathing!!” Zeph panicked.

Griffin just stood there, eyes wide, the color draining from his body, as though he were in a complete state of shock.

“We have to heal her, I can’t do it alone, there’s too many wounds for me to heal and she’s already…” He choked up, unable to complete the sentence.

Zeph and Shreya immediately were at his side, but Griffin still held back.

“GRIFFIN, GET OVER HERE!!” He shouted furiously. “We all have to do this, it’s the only way.” He begged.

As though moving on auto-pilot, Griffin joined everyone else, hovering his hands over her wounds. Beckett started reciting the healing spell, and the others quickly caught on, light emanating from each palm, and slowly, her wounds began to close. Beckett could feel some of her strength return, but it was weak, and probably wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone who hasn’t healed her before.

Finally, the last of the injuries had disappeared. They all stared at her, and when she didn’t wake up tears started running down Beckett’s face.

“W-why isn’t she waking up?” Griffin asked nervously.

“I don’t know.” Beckett whispered. “I thought she would, she’s always been fine after healing before and…”

“Wait, this has happened before?” Shreya asked in surprise.

Beckett hung his head and just nodded in response.

“What the hell actually happened?” Zeph asked

Beckett took a deep breath. “These shadow beasts…they’ve been attacking her, trying to kill her. I…I had a protection spell, I don’t know why it didn’t work this time.”

Gasps rang through the room as that news sunk in.

“How did you find her?”

He glanced up. “By magic I wasn’t aware of. I’m guessing a contingency plan, something for the worst-case scenario. Something like this.”

“Something was trying to kill her?” Griffin asked quietly.

“Not just something. Some _one._ Someone conjures these things. I just…I don’t know who would do such a thing.”

The room was silent until Beckett took Oriana back in his arms. “I’m going to put her in her bed. It’s more comfortable than the floor.”

“Is she going to wake up?” Griffin asked, his voice shaky.

“She lost a lot of blood. Maybe we should at least take her to see the nurse…” Shreya suggested.

“If she doesn’t wake up soon…yes. Right now…” Beckett just shook his head and carried Oriana into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He carefully removed her tattered and bloody clothing, the tears beginning to fall again. He climbed into bed with her, holding her tightly against him, just listening to her heartbeat.

“Please wake up.” He whispered. “You’re my life, and I need you. Please, please wake up, Ori. I love you so much. We’re going to get married, we’re going to have a future.”

He waited and waited but she never moved. After a while, the door quietly opened.

“Beckett?” A nervous voice called softly.

He furrowed his eyebrows and rolled over, seeing the last person he wanted in her bedroom. “What the fuck do you want? You froze out there, you could be the reason she’s not awake. Maybe we were too late.”

Griffin stepped in and closed the door quietly. “I need to tell you something. I think I know who’s doing this.”


	18. Hanging By A Thread

Beckett stared at Griffin. “Get out. Now.”

“No, Beckett, listen, I had no idea that she was…”

“I said GET OUT!!!!” Beckett yelled, flinging Oriana’s bedroom door open and shoving Griffin back out into the common room, where Zeph and Shreya jumped up in surprise.

Griffin stood there awkwardly, glancing from one person to another, before turning back to Beckett. “I swear I had no idea what she was really doing, you have to believe me!”

“Believe what?” Shreya asked

Beckett folded his arms across his chest. “Griffin knows who’s been attacking Oriana. And he’s been helping her do it.”

“No! I didn’t…”

“Is that true?” Zeph cut in.

Griffin slumped back down on the couch, placing his head in his hands. “Can you just _listen_ to me, _please._ ”

Shreya sat down next to him. “I’ll listen. Tell me.”

He took a shuddery breath. “It all started at a Thief game. I’d had my eyes on Oriana, but…she had been watching someone else.” He looked at Beckett. “She kept looking at you.”

“Which game.” Beckett asked flatly.

“The first one.” Griffin said quietly.

“So, right before Oriana and I had detention together.”

“Yes, but I didn’t know you had it too, I just knew that she did. She didn’t mention you.”

“Why does that matter?” Shreya asked, confused.

“That’s when the first attack was.” Beckett responded.

“I was in so much trouble when she found out you were there too. She never thought that you would ever have detention. She was furious.”

“Why would someone care if Beckett had detention?”

“There’s only one person that would.” Beckett told them glumly. He squeezed his eyes shut as he faced the awful truth. “My mother.”

Shreya and Zeph both gasped.

Griffin nodded sadly. “She approached me after that game. Said she couldn’t help but notice the way I was looking at the new sun attuned, and how she thought we’d make a great couple. She also saw the way Beckett and Oriana were looking at each other.”

“Like they hated each other?” Zeph asked, trying to piece things together.

“She saw a threat.” Griffin explained. “She knew that Oriana had the power to distract him from everything else. Academics, family obligations, everything. She said she couldn’t have that happen, and said she was sure Oriana would lean on me and not Beckett. She said she was just…scaring her away. Making sure Oriana knew that she would never be number one here, and she would transfer. Then she’d ensure my transfer as well, so I could go with her. So, she asked me to watch her. Find out her schedule, when she’s alone, where she goes, who she’s usually with. I just thought…I don’t know what I thought. But never in a million years did I think she’d be trying to _kill_ her! It doesn’t even make sense!”

“Doesn’t it though?” Beckett challenged. “The first time, she didn’t know I was there. Every other time, I have been nowhere near her. She wanted Oriana alone so that I wouldn’t get hurt.”

“But I didn’t know what she was doing. I thought…I mean, you guys never said…”

“This is _not_ our fault!” Beckett fumed. “You should have told me. Told Ori. Told _someone_. Anyone.”

“Oh, right, because we were just _such_ good friends.” Griffin spat sarcastically.

“Wait, so, if you followed her, how did you never see her get attacked?” Shreya questioned.

“Because Mrs. Harrington knew I was following her at that time, getting information on where she goes and if she meets up with someone. Specifically, her son. From what Beckett has said…the only time she was attacked was when I text her that Oriana was alone for sure. Sometimes she would ask me to follow, sometimes she wouldn’t. I didn’t even think to question why she wouldn’t ask me to at certain times. I was just…relieved. I hated it, I hated who I was becoming.”

The room went completely silent as everyone took the information in. Then….

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!” Beckett lunged for Griffin, tackling him to the floor, getting one good punch in before Zephyr and Shreya dragged him off.

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU LET MY MOTHER MANIPULATE YOU, LET HER TRY TO KILL MY FIANCE!!!!”

“You’re…what?” Griffin was pale again.

“I asked her to marry me and she said yes.” Beckett glowered at him. “I’m surprised you didn’t know that, considering _this_ happened soon after!”

“I…I’m so sorry. There’s something else.” Griffin lifted the back of his shirt, revealing deep scars. “First she punished me because you were with Oriana at the first attack. Which I didn’t know was an attack!” He added quickly. “When I kissed Oriana and she slapped me, I told your mother that I didn’t want to do this anymore. That she doesn’t want me. She never did. That the plan was futile. She got so angry, and I was just in so much pain, I couldn’t stand it. I had to do it, don’t you see?”

Griffin looked around the room pleadingly. “I couldn’t get out of it. I didn’t know her real plan. I really thought she was just…trying to keep the two of you separated. It always felt off but…She wouldn’t let me go. I had to keep feeding her information, and if I didn’t…” He swallowed. “If I didn’t she’d do far worse than scar me.”

“Griffin…You should have told us, especially when she first hurt you.” Shreya said lightly.

“I know! Okay? I know! I was surprised and shocked and it just hurt like nothing else. I just ran home and tried to forget. But I could never forget. I knew something was off, otherwise why would she do what she did to me?”

“And to Ori” Beckett interrupted angrily.

“And to Oriana.” Griffin agreed.

Zeph went over to Beckett. “Beckett…how are you feeling? I mean…this is a lot to take in. Your mom…”

“Yes, my mother!” Beckett snapped. “Of course, it was her. It all makes sense, looking back. My protection spell…of course it didn’t work. She saw it firsthand. And she fucking figured it out and blocked it. Oriana was attacked the night I went to dinner. My mother had locked me in, so I couldn’t get out. But my protection spell worked because she didn’t know anything about it. She didn’t think I’d ever get to her that night. Knew I was nowhere near campus. All she did was tear Oriana down, again.”

He ran his hand through his hair numbly. “My God. How could she do this? How did she hate her so much without knowing anything about her?”

He grabbed a nearby glass and threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces. Then used his magic to put it back together. He smashed it again, then put it back together. Again and again he did this until the glass had been broken so many times, it could no longer be made whole. He turned to go back into Oriana’s room.

“Wait, Beckett!” Zeph called.

He turned back around. “What?”

“We have to do something. She has to be held accountable for her actions. She can’t get away with this or keep doing it. Maybe the next time…we won’t be able to save her. Or anyone else who tries to intervene. We need a plan.”

“I can help.” Griffin jumped in.

“Certainly you don’t think we’ll ever trust you again” Beckett snarled.

“You mother trusts me. She knows I’m afraid to go against her. I can help. Please, it’s…I can help. I want to help. She trusts me to do her bidding. She’ll never see it coming.”

Beckett stared at him a moment, weighing his options. “I don’t know. I just…don’t know right now. What are you all thinking?”

A bit later, after much deliberation, Beckett was back in Oriana’s bed. Zeph and Griffin had left, and Shreya was also in bed. It was quiet. Very quiet. He couldn’t believe everything he heard that night. He was feeling completely broken. His mother was behind everything, and he hadn’t seen it. How could he not? Did he ever know her at all?

He tossed and turned, unable to get any sleep. As the morning sun peeked through the curtains, he felt something stir next to him.

“Ori?” He whispered, watching her carefully

Her eyes blinked open and Beckett let out a huge breath of relief. “Oh my god, Ori, I’m so sorry, I’m so glad you’re okay!!”

He held her tightly against him, as tears trickled down his face again.

“Of course, I’m okay.” She said slowly. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

He met her confused eyes. “You…you don’t remember what happened?”

She frowned in concentration. “I remember it was game night, and you asked me to help you bring stuff in.”

“After that. What happened?” He asked nervously

She shook her head, her frown deepening. “I…I…” She sighed. “Why can’t I remember? Did I drink a lot? Why are you crying? Why do I feel so…weak?”

“We almost lost you.” He whispered. “You were tricked. I never sent you a message. It wasn’t me.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

Beckett took a deep breath and began telling her everything that happened the previous night. She remained silent the entire time, until he finally finished.

“Your mother. It was your mother. This whole time.”

Beckett nodded sadly. “I’m so sorry.”

“And Griffin knew?”

“He didn’t completely know what she was doing. I’m not defending him by any means, but he was put in an impossible situation.”

“Where is he” She gritted out.

“Gone.” Beckett replied. “Listen…we all came up with something that might be able to bring my mother to justice. But unfortunately, we need Griffin to do it. And you. But if you aren’t up for it, I completely understand, personally I hate this plan, there’s so much that can go wrong and…”

“Beckett. First you need to tell me what it is.” She attempted to chuckle, but it was hollow.

As he told her what everyone was thinking, he noticed the determination growing on her face.

“I’m in.” She said, immediately after he stopped.

“Ori, I don’t think you…”

“I said I’m in. I need to know why this happened. Why she hates me. Why she wants me away from you. I have to do this, don’t you see?”

Beckett hung his head. “It’s all my fault. I should have seen it. I’m so so sorry, Oriana.”

She kissed him gently. “It’s not your fault, so quit blaming yourself.”

“My protection spell didn’t work because she witnessed it.”

“It’s not your fault. And you figured out how to find me.”

“Ori…”

“Shhhhhh” She kissed him deeply, and for the next few hours, they held each other tightly, as though clinging together for dear life. They had a fight looming on the horizon, but for this one moment, all they can do is hold on.


	19. The Warrior

A week has passed since the incident with Oriana and discovering that Beckett’s mother is behind the attacks. Beckett, Oriana, Zephry, and Shreya were all in the library whispering their plans in hushed voices. Oriana had not been left alone at all, as she regained her strength to face what lie ahead. Each person had a part to play, and it was vital that everything goes according to plan, or someone could be seriously hurt, or even killed. Precautions were being taken at every turn, but there was always a chance something could turn fatal.

Oriana was sitting on Beckett’s lap, making it difficult for him to concentrate, his fingers playing with her engagement ring absentmindedly, while she ground herself into him, making him involuntarily groan quietly so only she could hear it.

“Ori…” He breathed in her ear, making her shiver from his groan, “stop doing that.” He murmured, trying to move her further from his crotch. Lately, after the attack, he was desperate for her. Every touch, even the ones that were featherlight, made him want to push her against any surface in any secluded location and have her nice and slow, or hard and rough. He loved her and even the slightest chance of losing her made him want to spend every moment he had left with her, knowing that life can be cruel.

“I really think we have this down.” He announced abruptly, prompting everyone to look up at him. “Well, we do.” He insisted. “It’s been long enough and the longer we put it off the more danger Oriana is in. My mother can teleport her without being near her. It’s time to move.”

As everyone dispersed, Beckett hugged Oriana tightly from behind. “You have no idea how difficult you make things for me sometimes.”

She scoffed, and he lightly kissed the back of her neck. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Beck…You have given me enough surprises to last a lifetime.” She laughed

He gently gripped her hips and lifted her off of him. “I don’t know how you’ll feel about this one.” He told her nervously.

She looked at him curiously and he just held out his hand. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

He nodded and led her towards the back of the library, back to the room their relationship started in, the room that two beasts had attacked her. She frowned, pulling her hand out of his.

“I don’t want to be here, Beck.”

“I want to bring back a good memory of this place. Ori…we started here. I kissed you here. This is ours, and we’re taking it back.”

She swallowed, hard, but finally nodded. He smiled softly at her, pulling her inside. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking around.

“It doesn’t look any different.” She stated.

“Exactly.” He responded proudly.

“Ummmm….”

He took her hands in his own. “It’s just a room. It’s _our_ room. And I want to show you what would have happened if we hadn’t been interrupted that first night.”

She smirked. “As I recall, it still happened.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “Details, details.”

He stepped into her space, forcing her against a bookshelf. He leaned in just a breath away from her ear. “I think your hiding something, nothing about you makes sense.”

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing, as he put his hands on either side of her, resting against the books. “I don’t get you. You show up randomly in the lake looking completely lost, then are determined to be both sun and fire attuned.”

The corners of her mouth slowly turned up. “I don’t know what your problem is, but if you think you can just drag me in here and accuse me of putting some spell on you, you’re wrong.”

“That’s my girl.” He whispered, capturing her lips in a sumptuous kiss. He pressed himself into her, and she weaved her fingers through his hair, before quickly unbuttoning his shirt and blazer and pushing them off his shoulders.

“I still can’t get you out of my mind” He said breathily, reaching for the hem of her shirt and lifting it off of her, flinging it across the room.

“You taste like sunshine, because you _are_ my sunshine.” he said, dipping his head as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. He gently pulled with his teeth, puckering her nipple perfectly.

Oriana let out a soft moan as he ground into her with his hips, letting her feel how hard he was for her. Grasping for his belt, she started to unbuckle it when suddenly she stopped, looking around frantically, panic evident in her eyes. Beckett gently gripped her jaw between his fingers and brought her gaze back to his.

“It’s just us” He murmured.

“But…”

“Just. Us.” He repeated, kissing her lips again. He kissed her sweetly until he felt her relaxing into him, then parted her lips with his tongue, darting it inside and swirling it with hers, making her moan in anticipation.

He ran his hands up her legs, lifting her skirt as he went, and she gasped as he lightly skimmed over her silk panties.

“Now, unbuckle my pants and push them down.” He commanded, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He’d dreamed of a do-over in this room many times, but was always afraid to ask, especially after she almost died here. But he needed this to be a good memory for them, a happy place, not a place of fear.

Oriana made quick work of it, shoving his pants down his legs, allowing his erect cock to spring free. She reached for her own panties to remove them, but he stopped her, shaking his head.

“That would not have happened.” He growled

“Oh, really? Then what would have happened, Mr. Harrington?” She teased

He launched himself into her, kissing her fiercely, leaving her panting as he trailed kisses and bites along her neck and collar bone, her body writhing against his, before gripping her ass and lifting her up around his waist, her legs wrapping around him securely, his dick right at her covered entrance. His eyes flicked down and a moment later he was inside her, having made her silken undies move to the side for him.

She threw her head back in bliss, smacking it into the shelf as he proceeded to fuck her hungrily. “Oh, fuck, Beckett, yesss!”

“Is your head okay??” He rasped

“Yes! Oh fuck…yes, it’s fine, it’s more than fine! Don’t stop!”

He slammed his cock in and out of her, fast and furious, his lips pressed against her neck, feeling the slick of sweat gather on their combined bodies.

“Ohhh, Beck…fuck me, Beckett. FUCK ME!!!!!” She screamed out, and he could feel his balls tightening in response. He gripped her tightly, he was sure he would leave fingerprints on her ass, as he tried to contain his orgasm.

She started to shudder, beginning her release, and with a few more strong thrusts he exploded inside her, shouting “I LOVE you!!!”

As he slowed his movements, they were both so breathless they couldn’t speak. He slowly lowered her back to the floor, so she was standing in front of him.

He lifted her chin, and she was grinning at him, her eyes sparkling in a way he hadn’t seen since he proposed. He grinned back at her, chests still heaving.

“I don’t think you would have said that.” She laughed

He smirked. “I guess we’ll never know.”

She laughed again, giving him a light smack on his chest. “Thank you, Beckett”

“Ori, you really don’t need to thank me for fucking you. You know I’ll do that anytime, and almost anywhere.”

“Actually, Beck, you’ve been so incredibly gentle with me lately, I almost felt like I really was extremely fragile and broken.”

He frowned, cupping her face in his hands. “You are not broken. And definitely not fragile. You’re a warrior, Oriana. And I wanted to make you see that again. I was afraid of hurting you, afraid of losing you. But that is my own weakness, not yours. You are the strongest, most capable girl I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing. And sometimes I still can’t believe you’re mine.”

She leaned in, kissing him softly. “I will always be yours.”

Two days later, the small group of five people stood inside the Thief stadium, their voices barely above a whisper.

“I can help more.” Argued Griffin in a hushed voice. “Please, let me help” He turned his pleading eyes to Oriana, who lowered her gaze to the ground, standing next to Beckett, holding his hand.

“Griffin, no…just send her a message and then you should go away. We already discussed this. Please.” She whispered, avoiding his gaze.

“You heard what she said. If it would be my decision to make, you would go down with my mother, but…” Beckett sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to banish the thoughts. “Now, as soon as we will take our places and Ori will stay there alone, you will send her a message and….and then you’ll be transported back to the Thief stadium.”

He watched Griffin nod with a frown. Nobody trusted Griffin, and they had kept him mostly in the dark about what they were doing.

The friends gasped as the field transformed in front of their eyes. They were now inside a deep cave, with huge stalagmites and rivers of boiling lava all around them.

“Hell cave?” Griffin asked incredulously. “The illusion used in Thief games?”

“Yes.” Beckett replied shortly. He kept walking, cautiously leading the group while trying to keep some distance from the boiling lava, until finally coming to a halt on the big peninsula connected to the main part of the cave by a narrow path.

“Alright. We’re here.” Beckett reached into his pocket and pulled out a small recording device. “Zephyr, this is the camera I borrowed from Professor Kontos for research purposes, so please be careful with it. It is imperative nothing happens to it as it will contain all the evidence we need to take down my mother. I rigged this red button…” He paused, showing Zeph the small circle of red on the unit “…As soon as we have enough proof against her, press this and everything recorded will be immediately sent to the police.”

“How did you…” Zeph started

“I know people.” Beckett replied shortly. “Now, come behind here and you’ll be safe, you can record through this small hole here…” He led Zeph into what appeared be a small trapdoor. “You will be able to see everything, but won’t be seen by anyone. Now, Shreya and I will hide behind these columns that look like bookcases standing next to each other.”

Taking her cue, Shreya slipped behind one of the columns.

Beckett now turned to face Oriana, taking her hand back into his own. “Ori, are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you to get hurt.” He murmured, his thumbs caressing her knuckles, continuing in a husky voice. “I will not be able to live with myself if something will happen to you. I love you.”

“I’m positive.” She told him, cupping his cheek with her free hand and stepping closer. “I’ll be fine. I know you won’t let anything bad happen to me. I know it. And I love you, Beck. She kissed him softly on the lips, deepening the kiss before parting. She gave his hand one last squeeze.

“Together?”

“Forever.” He assured, as she gently pushed him toward his hiding place.

“You’re my warrior, Oriana.” He reminded her with a determined smile.

Once out of sight, she turned back to Griffin, speaking in a cold voice, perhaps even colder than she meant to, but she hadn’t forgiven him one bit. She needed him now, there was a big difference. After this, she really didn’t care if she ever sees him again.

“Text her and get out of here. And I swear, if you let her know this is a set-up…If you sell us out again, and if anyone gets hurt…I promise you, you don’t know what real pain feels like yet.” Her eyes flashed with fire as her anger returned.

“Understood.” He whispered.

Oriana nodded at him. “Good. Then text her that for thief practice you changed my location without my knowledge. You sent me to the Hell Cave instead of the swamp I was expecting. Text her where to find me.”

Oriana could feel her heart pounding in her chest, panic raising inside of her, but determination still overpowered all of her worries. She needed to know why Mrs. Harrington hated her so much. Why go through all this trouble just to separate her from Beckett?

“Done” Griffin spoke quietly, showing her phone.

She glanced at the screen then met his gaze. “Then what are you waiting for? Go. Get out of here.”

In an instant Griffin had disappeared, being transported out of this illusion, and the cave was now silent as everyone waited for what will come next. She was scared, but knowing Beckett and her friends are by her side and ready to come to her aid if things get out of control, made her feel strong. This time she wasn’t alone, and she would soon never have to face this again.

A chill started to creep up her spine, and she suddenly wished she could run far away and never look back. She knew she was no longer the only one out in the open now. Turning around slowly, her hazel eyes met the cold, steely gaze of Mrs. Harrington.


	20. Hell Cave

Oriana’s heart was pounding, ready to jump out. She was standing completely still, unable to move a muscle in her tense body, the goosebumps travelling all over her, and she audibly gulped, unable to look away. Everything in her screamed to run, to disappear, but she stood still, frozen in place. It became difficult to breath, difficult to stand, and she could feel how her body started to fall, getting closer to the floor. It seemed hours had passed since she stood there, looking into the merciless eyes of Mrs. Harrington, unable to fight back, when in fact it was only seconds that flew by until she hit the floor with a thud.

Beckett’s eyes widened, watching his fiancé hitting the floor. His heart dropping to the pit of his stomach, but he knows she is not ready to give up, and neither is he. He immediately went to step out from behind the column, but Shreya stopped, mouthing the words “NOT YET”.

He listened to his mother cackle coldly. “You really are quite the fighter, Jessica. I would have expected…”

“MY NAME IS ORIANA!!!! YOU KNOW THIS!!!!” Oriana shouted, starting to get up before being knocked down again by an invisible force.

“Your name is irrelevant! Haven’t you learned your lesson yet? Why do you still fight? I was positive you were finished last time, you weren’t even moving, your blood spilling all over the floor. I could barely detect your heartbeat. After ridding that ridiculous protection spell my son attached to you, I honestly have no idea how you managed to survive. My accomplice was unable to inform me. You do know Griffin Langley, yes? He has been quite helpful to my cause.”

With a snap of her fingers, Griffin suddenly reappeared, looking frightened.

Oriana gasped, and Beckett felt his blood boiling. He couldn’t believe Griffin ruined things yet again. He sold them out. His fists clenched, his knuckles white.

“Griffin? How could you do this? How could you do this to us, _again??_ ” Oriana cried.

Griffin shook his head vehemently. “I didn’t…” But then his body went rigid, as though frozen into a statue. Unable to move, unable to speak, only able to watch the events unfold before him.

“Foolish child. You really expect me to believe Griffin sent you here all by himself? He’s not clever enough to think of that. No, this has my son written all over it. BECKETT!” Mrs. Harrington barked. “Show yourself this moment!”

Pausing, Beckett nods slowly to Shreya, giving her a signal to stay there. Taking a deep breath, he came from behind the column, revealing himself to his mother.

“My only son, going behind my back and disgracing the Harrington name by frolicking about with the likes of _her._ She is nothing. No one! And Harrington is a respectable name. I will not allow either of you to ruin this!”

“Mother, how could…”

“Enough!” She flung him across the room and he groaned as his back hit a wall.

“NO!” Screamed Oriana, trying to stand up and get to Beckett, her eyes wide with fear. “Why are you doing this? What have I done to you to make you hate me so much?” She could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes, but she’s too stubborn to let them run down her face. She turns to Beckett, watching him struggling to stand up before falling back on the floor, groaning.

“You don’t belong here. You did not grow up around magic, your parents are dead. You’re an orphan, and orphans have no place at Penderghast.”

Oriana gaped at her. “Well, excuse my parents for _dying._ I see how _inconvenient_ that must be for you.”

“HA! For having such a high academic standing, you are truly ignorant. Your parents’ death was of no inconvenience to me. And why must I repeat myself? I already explained this to you.”

“You’ve told us nothing.” Beckett spat, finally reaching Oriana’s side.

Mrs. Harrington’s eyebrows rose. “Nothing? I have explained everything to this…this heathen.” She gestured at Oriana, who was shaking her head.

“No. You didn’t.”

Beckett’s mother looked between the two young lovers before bursting into hollow laughter. “Oh. Ohhhh, oh this is truly priceless. You can’t remember the last attack, can you?”

Oriana swallowed as the woman in front of her smiled menacingly. “Allow me to refresh your memory then.”

With a flick of her wrist, Oriana was on the floor and bound again, unable to move against the hot stone beneath her. Beckett frantically tried removing the invisible ties to no avail.

“I have to admit, my son, I was extremely impressed with your protection spell. You made your mother proud. For once.” She snarled.

Beckett’s glared at her. “You choose now to finally be proud of one of my accomplishments?”

“It was a brief flash of pride. I’m disappointed you’re squandering away such power on someone as useless as her.”

“She is not…”

“Stop talking back to your mother.” She snapped. “Do I need to bind you as well?”

“Beck, stop.” Oriana told him quietly.

“Do not ever address my son as ‘Beck.’ This is not a brothel.”

“Tell me, then.” Oriana looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but disdain.

“Your mother. Your trashy, know it all, good for nothing mother. And the man that fell in love with her. Ha! Not even a man. Just a boy ruled by hormones. Much like my son is, at this very moment. This school as changed so much. The admissions are so very lax now, the professors lacking in every category. It’s a pity what has happened here.”

“Seems fine to me.” Beckett muttered under his breath.

“What does my birth mother have to do with anything?” Oriana asked, shooting Beckett a Look.

“Your parents attended college here. Did you know? Your father and I knew each other our entire lives. We were destined to be together.” A far away look appeared in Mrs. Harrington’s eyes. “We were _supposed_ to be together. We were high school sweethearts, that turned into college lovers. That is, until your mother showed up. One day she just strolled onto the campus and laid her sights on my Jonathan.”

Oriana couldn’t believe what she was hearing. All of this, stemming from an event that happened so long ago, and by a woman she never even knew.

Beckett watched a deep scowl form on his mother’s face. “I never understood how he fell for Theia so quickly. She was talented, no question, she took my spot at the top of the class within weeks. As soon as she reached the top, Jonathan left me, and immediately began dating her. She bewitched him. Just as you have bewitched my son. Being a whore must run in the family.”

Oriana’s eyes flashed in anger. “So, you pin the sins of the mother onto the child? Does that mean Beckett should be held accountable for _your_ actions?”

Oriana screamed as a deep gash appeared in her wrist, blood flowing freely.

“Moth…AUUGGHH!!!” Beckett cursed loudly, doubling over in his own pain. “Why?” He gasped breathlessly.

“Because you have defied me one too many times! And for this trash?? I thought I would never hear the Miller name again. But now here she is, strolling onto the campus and replacing you at the top of the class, just as her mother did years ago. The difference is, I knew what Theia was back then, and I know what Oriana is now. The Miller name will _not_ destroy my legacy again!”

A bloodcurdling scream rang throughout the cave as multiple wounds appeared on Oriana’s body, as though she were being slashed by an invisible force repeatedly.

“STOP SCREAMING!” Mrs. Harrington bellowed, and a second later the screams were muffled, Oriana’s mouth closed shut, unable to open.

Beckett watched helplessly as his fiancé’s tears streamed down her face, matching the tears he could feel on his own. He needs to hurry, or all of this will be for nothing.

“Please stop.” He begged. “Your hurting her hurts me. I’ll do whatever you want, please”

His mother turned her cold gaze back to him. “As long as she lives, you will be in her grasp. I will not allow it. I should have finished Theia back then. I won’t make that mistake again.”

She turned her laser like focus back to Oriana, her eyes narrowing in hatred.

“Wait!” Beckett cried frantically. “Does she deserve to die? You claim to have attacked her multiple times, this whole year! You admit having attempted to murder her a week ago. But you left before she took her last breath. Will you leave her to die again? Alone? Here?”

“Her body will turn to ash by the lava. This is actually a perfect location. I should thank you, Beckett, for providing us with this venue. Perhaps it will give you some comfort to know that this time, I will not leave before her heart stops beating. I will ensure she no longer breathes. I will ensure there is no body to ever be found. To be honest, last week I was quite careless, leaving her in the library like that. I should have planned better. When Griffin told me she was in Hell Cave, I immediately knew it was your idea. Just know that I’m doing all of this for you. For us. Once Oriana has disappeared, I will set up a dinner with you and Victoria again. You will court her. Eventually, I’m sure you’ll come to love her, as I came to love your father, and our social status will never dwindle. It is a perfect match between the two of you. She is smart, but not too smart. She’s quite pretty, you’ll enjoy looking at her. And she’s more than willing to provide you full access to her body to use however you wish.”

Nausea coursed through Beckett’s veins, causing his stomach to hurdle. “You think that after watching my fiancé die, I will touch another girl?”

“Of course, I do. Men have primal needs. She’ll fulfill all of your fantasies. You like whores so much, treat her like one. Do whatever you wish. If you’re angry, abuse her. I really don’t care. But you will be together. It has already been promised.”

Oriana’s muffled screaming had subsided, and a smirk appeared on his mother’s face. “I guess someone no longer has the energy to cry.”

With another flick of her wrist, Oriana was finally able to open her mouth again, but only whimpers came out. She was pale, her eyelids heavy.

“Don’t think I didn’t catch that you called her your fiancé, either. You may as well stop calling her that, now. She’s almost gone.”

“You really do plan to kill her.” Beckett said sadly. “I don’t even know who you are. The mother I know would never have done this. You’ve always been strict, always been cold. But you love me, I know you do. You should want what’s best for me.”

For a brief moment, he saw his mother’s eyes soften. “I do want what’s best for you. And what’s best for this family. This is why Oriana must die. My killing her will ensure our legacy continues. It will ensure the best bloodlines. Say your goodbye.”

Beckett shut his eyes a brief second. They did it. They have everything they need. Taking a deep breath, he re-opened his eyes and looked directly into his mother’s.

“You’re right. It _is_ time to say goodbye. But, not to Oriana. To you.” He heard the soft click of the video camera as Zephyr pressed the red button. Shreya stepped out from her hiding space, and bound Mrs. Harrington’s wrists together.

“What is this?” She gasped. She turned back to Beckett, leveling him with her gaze. His hands flew to his head as it felt like it was being pounded. He sank down onto the stone, still clutching his head, when he heard the faint whisper.

“Beck”

He tore his eyes away from his mother and turned to face Oriana. His eyes went wide with the realization that she probably didn’t have much time left before falling unconscious. Trying to ignore the throbbing pain he was feeling, he crawled over to her, his hands traveling as he healed her wounds slowly.

“I need help.” He groaned, and Zeph appeared at his side a moment later, joining in the healing.

As they worked, a bright flash appeared, and everyone was back in the thief stadium. Magical police were swarming the area, and Shreya was momentarily distracted by the commotion. The bonds containing Mrs. Harrington faltered, and with a loud shriek she launched herself at them.

“SHE WILL CEASE TO EXIST!!!”

Beckett watched in horror at a trail of blood starting to form across his lover’s neck. “Oh my god, stop!!!” He shouted, his hands pressed to the bleeding wound. “Ori, stay with me!! Don’t give up!”

At that precise moment, he could feel a shift in his surroundings. Paramedics were now attending Oriana’s lacerations, and his own head was no longer stinging. Shreya and Zeph gently pulling him away, so the medical personnel could take over. Finally letting himself look around, he saw his mother in a magical holding cell, unable to use her powers. Sheer emotion crashed through him, and a single tear trickled down his cheek as he made his way to his mother’s cage.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry it came to this. If you could’ve just been happy for me. If you could have seen past your hatred…I know you would have loved her. She’s so amazing. I’m your only son, why didn’t you trust me to make my own decisions and forge my own life?”

“You are no longer my son.” She responded curtly, and Beckett’s hand went over his heart, as though it had been pierced, as he took an involuntary step back.

“How can you…”

“I don’t have a son.” She repeated chillingly, and Beckett felt a shiver run down his spine. Feeling numb, he turned away, his feet carrying him to a somewhat quiet area of the field. Collapsing on the ground, he allowed himself to feel all the hurt and anguish he’d pent up inside while trying to stay strong for Oriana. He buried his face in his hands, breathing in and out, letting hot tears flow freely from his eyes where no one could see them.

“Mr. Harrington?” A voice eventually called from behind him. “Beckett Harrington?”

“Yes.” He replied sullenly. “That’s me.”

“I’m Chief Anderson. I’m afraid I need your statement.”

“You have the recording.” Beckett’s voice cracked,

“I know this is difficult. It sounds like you and Ms Miller have had quite the year. The way she described the events your mother confessed to on the tape, it’s a miracle that…”

“Wait.” Beckett cut in. “Oriana? You were able to speak to her?”

The man in front of him grinned. “Yes. She’s looking good as new.” He nodded over to where Oriana was now sitting up, conversing with Zeph and Shreya. Beckett looked back at the man in uniform.

“Sir, if I may…can we do this after…”

“Of course. Go.”

Beckett bolted to his true love’s side. “Ori!”

“Beck!” She cried out happily as he dove into her arms.

“Oh, Ori.” He began kissing her frantically before she let out a laugh and pushed him gently away.

“We did it.” She told him, cupping his face in her hands. “We really did it! We’re free of this!”

He smiled widely, before it slowly fell away as he watched his mother being led away, her head still held high.

“I love you.” Oriana’s voice drifted into his hearing.

He squeezed her hands. “I love you too. And Shreya, Zeph…thank you. We couldn’t have pulled it off without you.”

“This was the most exciting thing I’ve ever done in my life!” Zeph exclaimed. “Spying on people is so much fun, I definitely see more of this happening in the future…”

He trailed off seeing the expressions on his friends faces. “I mean as an investigator! In the future! I’m so sorry about your mom!”

Beckett gave him a halfhearted smile and a small nod but didn’t say a word. Now that the danger was over and their lives were safe, he was becoming overwhelmed with sadness over everything his mother had done, and the fact that it was his idea that put her behind bars.

“Guys?” A quiet voice approached. The friends looked up and saw Griffin, accompanied by another officer. “I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am for all of this. I should have seen the monster she was becoming…the monster I was becoming. I…I just need you to know that I didn’t tell her anything about this. I was really trying to help.”

The group stared at him a beat before Oriana finally broke the silence. “We know. Thank you.”

As he walked away with the officer, Beckett turned back to Oriana. “I still have to give my statement. But I don’t want to leave you.”

She gave him a soft kiss. “I’m not going anywhere. Just get it over with so we can all go home.”

Sighing, he turned around. “Chief Anderson? I’m ready now.”

He nodded. “Come on over here, son.”

Beckett felt like he was stabbed in the heart with those words, as he slowly went to tell the tale of how his own mother tried to murder the love of his life and didn’t even care if he was hurt in the process.


	21. Looking Forward

_3 years later_

Beckett blew out a long breath. Today is graduation, and he knows that at some point, all eyes will be on him, and he was nervous as hell. The past three years have been tough. He tried to visit his mother in prison several times, but she never agreed to see him. She’d been convicted to a life in prison, her magic contained, with no eligibility for release. She blames Beckett and Oriana entirely, and to this day is convinced she did nothing wrong except “try to rid the earth of a parasite.”

“You okay?” Oriana came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He nodded, relaxing in her arms. She was the only thing getting him through. He couldn’t understand why she didn’t break up with him after everything, didn’t blame him for anything. In fact, when Katrina and his father came home for the trial, Oriana greeted them with open arms, and they did the same. He never admitted it, but he cried later that night, wondering why his mom couldn’t see her the way he did, the way his father and Katrina did. They apologized for not being around and not having any idea what she was up to. It was two years since her case finally went to trial. There was one year where she kept getting the trial delayed while filing appeal after appeal and trying to have the pending charges dropped completely. Finally, the judge denied all new requests and his mother was convicted of those same charges.

He turned around in Oriana’s arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Everything’s fine.” He assured, and she smiled wanly.

“It’s okay to miss her, you know. And want her at your graduation.”

He shook his head. “But that’s the thing. I don’t want her here. I don’t miss the woman she became, and I’m glad she’s behind bars. Am I terrible for feeling that way about my own mother?”

She cupped his cheek in her hand, and he leaned into the touch. “You are the opposite of terrible. And I love you, you’re my everything. Don’t you know that yet? Not even after last night?”

The tips of his ears turned red as he remembered the previous night and everything they’d done. It was a magical evening and he’d never been happier in his life.

“Come on, we should go. Don’t want to be late.” She took his hand and together they walked to the auditorium, taking their places among the other graduating students.

Zephyr and Shreya greeted them excitedly. “Guys!! We finally made it!! Eeeeeee can you believe it??” Shreya squealed excitedly.

Beckett rolled his eyes. “Yes, I certainly can. We all studied hard, attended all the classes, did all the homework, and took all the tests. I was definitely expecting to graduate on time. Although, I am a bit disappointed that it didn’t happen earlier.”

“Of course, you are.” Zeph sighed. “But on the bright side…you got to hang out with all of us for all four years!!! I wouldn’t want to graduate without you guys. It just wouldn’t be right.”

“Aww, we love you too, Zeph” Oriana laughed. “You are all the best friends a girl could possibly have. Thank you, really, for everything you’ve done.”

“Selfie time!” Shreya whipped out her phone. “Everyone gather in and say graduation!!” Shreya, Zeph, and Oriana leaned in automatically.

“Come on, Beck.” Oriana laughed again, pulling him in to her. After the photo was taken, they all ooh and ahh’ed over it…Everyone except Beckett.

Oriana turned to him and lowered her voice. “Talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“Everyone will stare at me.” He mumbled.

“Beck, you’re going to give a great speech. We’ve rehearsed it a million times, you’re ready.” She squeezes his hand.

“And then everyone will stare at you, and then stare at both of us.”

Her face fell, the hurt evident in her bright eyes. “Oh. Well, I’m sure I can go ask them to change…”

“No, no. Nothing’s changing, I’m just…I don’t know. You’re not nervous that Zeph and Shreya will be angry with us?” He asked.

She shook her head. “No. Don’t forget, we’re throwing the party, so even if they’re annoyed it won’t last. You aren’t having regrets…are you?” She asked nervously.

He smiled softly at her. “Certainly not. You’re the one thing I will never regret, no matter what life throws at us.”

Relief flooded throughout her as Dean Swan began the commencement. After speaking several moments, she moved on to the next part of the ceremony.

“It is with great pride to announce our Valedictorian...Beckett Harrington!”

The crowd erupted into cheers as Beckett made his way to the podium, his ears red. He took a deep breath before beginning.

“When I was first accepted into Penderghast, I knew my life was about to change. I just didn’t anticipate exactly how much. I had an entire path laid out for myself. Study hard, get good grades, don’t waste time at typical college social interactions, become Valedictorian, and graduate with honors. I didn’t want anything more than that, and never even thought about anything more than that. Almost immediately, I bumped into Oriana Miller, and…my entire world changed. She forced me to go to those typical college social interactions, forced me to do something other than study…forced me out of my comfort zone. It’s funny how one single moment can change your life forever, but you never realize it at the time. Now, all our lives are about to change, but we’re facing the change head on. Some of us are starting careers, others are continuing their education, and some are ready to start families.”

He looked directly at Oriana, and she grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

“Today is a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and as I look at all of you, I see an ocean of hope. Being hopeful on days like this is easy. On days like today, it’s easy to see tomorrow and feel you can take on the whole world. But there will be dark days too, and it’s important to stay true to ourselves. Sometimes hope is lost, buried, hidden behind the storm clouds. But I promise you that you’re better than your suffering. You will rise above it as long as you hold onto even the tiniest strand of hope. Hope can be found in all places, you just need to be open to it. We are all coming out of our comfort zones today, and I’m proud to say that I’m part of a graduating class that will do great things in the future. Congratulations, everyone. Each of you have earned this moment.”

He stops talking, and Oriana, Zeph, and Shreya all leap to their feet, clapping and whistling. The rest of the crowd joined in immediately, and Beckett gave a slight nod, his cheeks a light pink, as he head back to his seat.

“So mortifying.” He muttered as he sat back down.

Zephyr burst out laughing. “So, you planned to be valedictorian, but failed to realize that would require an epic speech? You did awesome, buddy.”

“Agreed. You were brilliant up there.” Shreya chimed in.

He turned to Oriana, who kissed him passionately. “You ready for what’s next?” She whispered.

He nodded, and they both reached into their pockets, each grabbing something valuable to them. Dean Swan began announcing the names of the graduates, as each crossed the stage one by one.

“Beckett Harrington.” She called, and Beckett strode across the stage, accepting his diploma. After receiving it, he stood off to the side, not leaving as every else had.

“Oriana M…” She paused a moment, staring at the card in her hand. “Oriana Harrington.” She finished, and gasps erupted throughout the area.

When Oriana reached the Dean’s side, Beckett joined her, interlacing his fingers with hers. “I…I’m sorry, Oriana, your diploma says ‘Miller’, but my reading card says…”

“Here.” Oriana handed her a document, and then the Dean read it, eyes widening, looking down at their hands and seeing the rings they had just put on again. Breaking into a huge smile she hugged them both. Oriana hugged her back tightly, while Beckett hugged rigidly.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m so pleased to announce that not only are these two graduating today…they were also wed last night! May I be the first to say congratulations on your nuptials!!”

Right before they walked off stage, the Dean said one more thing. “I do wish you two all the happiness in the world. You’ve had enough darkness. I wish you only light. I couldn’t be more proud of you both.”

After everyone receives their diplomas, and the ceremony ended, both Beckett and Oriana were surrounded by people, asking questions about how they were married and no one knew. Shreya and Zeph pretended to be mad for all of five seconds before joining in on the excitement.

“Your rings are amazing!!! I cannot believe you didn’t let me help with everything!! Oriana, I thought we were better friends than that. We have the _roommate bond._ Oh my…you’re pregnant, aren’t you??” Shreya accused.

Oriana laughed. “We wanted something just for us. The graduation party we’re throwing…is actually our wedding reception!! And no, I’m not pregnant, although we _are_ trying.”

“What?” Zeph gasped. “You want to be pregnant already? But you just graduated!”

Oriana shrugged. “What can I say? My husband is going to be amazing dad.”

Beckett felt a blush creep up his neck and into the tips of his ears as she continued. “I literally want all of his babies. I mean, look at him, how cute is he?”

“He is pretty cute…for a little brother.” Beckett looked up in surprise at the new voice.

“…Katrina? Dad? You…came?” He couldn’t believe it. “You said you couldn’t come.”

“Yes, well, your lovely bride made a very convincing argument. And there’s no way I’d miss your wedding reception.” Katrina grinned, yanking Beckett into a tight hug.

“I’m proud of you, son.” Mr. Harrington said. “And congratulations on your wedding. You’ve worked so hard on your grades, on your relationship, and even…” He trailed off, his eyes clouding. After a moment he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry your mother couldn’t be here.”

Beckett cast his eyes to the ground. It was his fault what happened. He slid his eyes over to Oriana, who was watching him worriedly. He glanced at her left hand, the cool metal of the band, and a small diamond in the center. He tried so hard to give her a bigger diamond, but she kept saying she loved her ring so much she doesn’t want it overpowered by anything else. The only other difference to the ring was a small inscription saying, “Love conquers all.”

“It’s fitting.” She’d said at the time, and finally he agreed to get it inscribed into his own band as well.

He turned is hand outward until he felt her hand slip into it. He lifted hers to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss.

“Beckett feels responsible for everything.” Oriana informed.

Mr. Harrington’s eyebrows furrowed. “That’s nonsense. Your mother made her own choices. That she tried to hurt you as well as kill Oriana, even if you were in the way…it’s unforgiveable. She pays the price as she should. You were never responsible.”

Beckett gave a half smile. “Thanks.”

“Whatever happened to Griffin, anyway?” Katrina asked. “I never heard.”

“Well…” Oriana began. “In return for his testimony against Mrs. Harrington, he was put on probation for five years and restricted from school grounds. No one’s heard from him, and I don’t think anyone will.”

The four of them fell quiet a moment before Oriana broke the silence. “So, are you coming to our party? You’ll be able to see our house! We’re so excited to have a home.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Katrina smiled.

“Then let’s go!”

Hours later, standing in their new backyard under a sky full of stars, Oriana and Beckett surveyed the dwindling crowd.

“Hey, Ori. I’m not sure I ever thanked you.” Beckett said.

“Thank me? For what?”

“For not leaving me. For fighting with me…fighting for me, for us, for everything we have right in this moment.”

“We’ve come a long way, huh?” She agreed. “If we can survive all this, Beckett…I think we can survive anything. I don’t think I could ever be happy without you.”

“I know I couldn’t.” He returned. “I’d probably turn into a miserable prick.”

She laughed. “You mean the way you were when we first met?”

“Hey!” He feigned offense, before they both were in a fit of giggles.

“You know…in the beginning I was always annoyed with the way I couldn’t get you out of my head. I hated it, I hated thinking about you, it was absolutely infuriating. But now...I get it.”

“Get what?” She asked.

“I think I knew right away that you were the one for me. We’re like pieces of the same puzzle, but there were a couple pieces missing from it.”

“Are you about to start spewing random spiritual facts, Beckett?”

He chuckled. “No. I’m just saying that the moment we came together, I think my soul recognized yours, and the puzzle was suddenly complete. And as long as we’re together…we’ll never be lost”

Oriana closed the distance between them in a heated kiss, their tongues dancing, his fingers in her hair as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him flush against her body.

“Hey! The newlyweds want to get laid! Party’s over, people!” Zeph’s voice rang out loud and clear and laughter came from the yard as they broke their kiss, looking sheepishly at their friends and family.

Beckett shrugged slightly, murmuring in Oriana’s ear. “They’re not wrong.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired. I definitely see myself in bed in a few minutes. How fast do you think we can kick everyone out of here?”

“As fast as we want.” He replied. “It’s our home.”

She nodded, and they began their goodbyes, giving each person individual attention. Shreya was crying, Zeph was trying to pry her away, Katrina and Mr. Harrington giving them their best wishes.

When everyone was finally gone, Beckett and Oriana stood in front of each other, hands clasped, foreheads together.

“I love you Mrs. Oriana Harrington.”

“And I love the sound of that.”

He grinned, playfully nudging her. “I hope that’s not all you love.”

“No, I love this house too.”

He narrowed his eyes before sweeping her off her feet as she squealed in delight, carrying her over the threshold of their new home, both of them feeling ready to face whatever the future will bring their way.


End file.
